Galena
by bohemianbabe
Summary: Can someone in need of salvation fix a broken heart? They both have pain in their pasts, and somehow they must help each other get over it. Second story in the Considerations Series and sequel to Juliet! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Galena

Chapter 1

Twenty two year old Galena Varren sat quietly in her bedroom, trying to avoid her father's attention. She drew in her breath as she heard his heavy footsteps approaching her door. The sound of the door opening caused her to cringe.

Mike Varren walked into the bedroom and stood quietly in front of the girl. When she stood up to face him Mike raised his hand and harshly slapped her. "What were you doing, looking for him again! He's dead! Galena, he's not coming back to get you!"

The girl stood in silent defiance trying to tune out her father's harsh tone and words.

"He's a criminal, and all his friends are the same if he even has any! If he did come get you either him or one of those perverts he hangs with would have their way with you! You're nothing! No one cares about you!" Mike slapped the girl again and stormed out of the small, rundown house.

Galena waited until she heard his old clattering truck crank up and leave before she moved. With out a moment's hesitation further she pulled out the lap top she had bought at one time when she thought she might go to college. Her fingers flew as she typed on email and sent it. It was a small task for her to pack up the few belongings she had. With no second thoughts she cleaned out all of the stashes of money her father thought he had hidden from her and stuffed it in her purse. With only two duffle bags and her purse she stepped outside the house to begin a new life.

Three states away…

Jesse Kilmartin lay in his bed, tangled in the sheets. His hair was drenched with sweat and stuck to his forehead. In his mind a recurrent nightmare played, the day that Juliet had died. He woke up painting just after the building in the dream exploded. When his breathing finally returned to normal he got up and took a shower before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

Shalimar was already up and cooking when Jesse came in. Through a wordless exchanged she knew that Jesse had had the nightmare again. She handed him a cup of freshly brewed coffee and then poured one for herself.

"Brennan got up extra early today with some kind of emergency he had to take care of." Shalimar said as she sat down at the table across from Jesse.

"You have any idea of when he'll be back?" Jesse's response was automatic, one that had been programmed into his mind for whenever someone was out.

"He took the Helix, but I don't think he'll be gone too long." Shalimar sipped her coffee. "I think an old friend needed help or something."

The two fell silent for a moment, neither of them really wanted to bring up the topic that was heavy on both of their minds.

"A year and two months." Jesse finally said, breaking the silence. "One year and two months to the day."

"You know that it wasn't your fault." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jesse slammed his half full mug down on the table, coffee sloshing out over the edges. "How wasn't it my fault, Shalimar! She knew it was something I'd fantasized about! Hell we weren't even safe about it! If she hadn't been killed she could have gotten pregnant! I don't think he'd have wanted to raise my baby!" Jesse took a deep breath to calm himself. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"No." Shalimar shook her head. "You shouldn't have. You made mistakes, who doesn't, but it takes two to make love. What happened between you two was so…Dawson and Joey. You two always claimed to be soul mates, it was the perfect solidification of that, but it wasn't a perfect situation. She used you, Jesse. I'm sure somewhere in her mind she had reasoned that if she made you happy that night it would make up for the cold truth."

"You weren't the one who was excommunicated from the group."

"She reminded him of someone he once loved as a sister." Shalimar smiled wryly. "He was just being an older brother."

"You should both let go of this argument." Emma said as she walked into. Silently she picked up a napkin and wiped off the table where Jesse had sloshed the coffee. "You have every reason to be angry with yourself, Jesse; but not because of what happened that night. If anything, you should be angry that you are not doing what she would have wanted. You are not moving on."

"The day I meet someone who can make me feel the way Juliet did is the day I'll move on." Jesse stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

4 hours later. A small diner in a small town.

Galena sat in the back booth of the diner, sipping at a glass of iced tea. Her hazel eyes were focused on the one entrance as she waited for one person to arrive. She looked down at her watch, still forty minutes left for him to show up before she would walk out and try to forget about him. The waitress came over and took her order, pulling Galena's focus away from the door for a couple of minutes. When she looked back she saw him, standing just inside and looking around. When he spotted her she could not tell if he appeared happy or disappointed. She stood up and he walked across the diner to her. With out hesitation he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

When they finally stepped back he held her at arms length and looked her over. "You look good, Kiddo."

Galena rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "I'm not a kid anymore, Brennan."

"I know." He sighed as they both sat down. "I'm guessing the scholarship didn't happen."

"The universities agree with my father. The only thing I'm good for is being a waitress in a cheap bar." She gave him a weak smile.

"You know you're more than that. We'll see what we can do about getting you some kind of education."

"I'm alright with out college. I don't want to sleep my way to the top anyways." She looked down for a second and noticed the golden band around Brennan's left ring finger. "You got married?"

"What? Oh, the ring." Brennan laughed. "Her name is Shalimar. We got married just a little less than two years ago."

"Congrats." She gave him a bright smile. "So does she know you came to get your bratty step cousin?"

"Everyone was still asleep when I left."

"Everyone? Does that mean kids or is it something else?"

"This isn't the best place to be having that discussion. I'll tell you about it on the way back to where you'll be staying."

Galena gave him a questioning look but let the subject drop. "So what kept you away for so long?"

"You know most of it. I fell in trouble with the law, andI didn't want to show up on your doorstep with the cops on my trail."

"And the rest of it will be explained later?" her eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I think that a lot of things will be explained.' His eyes darted, looking around the diner, and he dropped his voice. "Even the things that make people like us 'special.'"

"You mean the things that we can do?" She shook her head. "I don't think anyone could actually explain that to me."

"By the end of the day you'll be looking at the world from a whole new direction."

"I can hardly wait to see what things will be like." Her tone was soft and her gaze dropped again.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Once we get where we're going you'll be safer than you have been in years."

The waitress walked over with Galena's food and took Brennan's order. For the next tow hours the two cousins talked over lunch. Galena's smile brightened as she began to remember how much she liked her older cousin.

When they finally got ready to go Brennan paid the check and led the girl out to where the helix was. The shock that appeared on her face made him laugh, she had worn the same expression the first time he had showed her his powers. A few minutes later they were on the way to Sanctuary and Brennan was explaining to Galena about Genomex and Mutant X.

Late that afternoon, Sanctuary.

Jesse sat at his computer trying to organize the pictures from the digital camera. Scrolling down he found the pictures from Brennan and Shalimar's wedding. He found the picture of him and Juliet dancing and resized it to fill the whole screen. His mind slipped back, remembering the day.

"Jess, Shal, Em, Adam!" Brennan called as he walked in with Galena.

Jesse was pulled out of his day dream and quickly closed the files before Brennan stepped in. When he looked up, Jesse saw a small girl standing just a couple of feet behind Brennan. She was tall, probably close to five foot ten best he could figure, her build was very slim; dark brown curls were caught in a loose ponytail with a few strands whisping around her face; her skin was a light tan and her eyes were a greenish that Jesse recognized as hazel. She was in a simple pair of semi-tight, low rise jeans and a light blue ballet neck long sleeved t-shirt.

Galena shifted uncomfortably as Jesse looked her over. She glanced at Brennan who gave her a slight nod.

"Jess, this is Galena. She's my step cousin." Brennan said as he pulled the girl to his side.

"Is she the reason you had to run out this morning?"

"She'll tell you what she wants to tell you when she wants to tell you." Brennan shot the younger man a harsh look.

Jesse got the silent warning to keep away from the girl and returned to his work.

Brennan led Galena out of the computer lab and began to search around for the others.

"He seems nice." Galena commented softly as they walked down the hall.

"Jesse's nice enough." Brennan agreed half-heartedly. "His best friend died a little over a

year ago and he hasn't been the same since."

"In other words he's still on rebound. Don't worry, I'm not interested in dating." She smiled wryly. "I'm not even interested in thinking about a relationship."

"If you ever do want to get into a relationship I'll make sure that the guy checks out."

Galena laughed and stopped to look at a picture on the wall. Captured forever on film was a picture of Jesse and Juliet dressed up for a charity event that Jesse had gotten them tickets for.

"His best friend was his wife or something?" Galena asked as she looked back at Brennan.

"She was only his best friend. They dated for a couple of months after she moved in, but nothing ever really came from it. She died in an explosion."

"She was pretty."

"Juliet was very pretty and very sweet; but she was also a lot of trouble at times." Adam said as he walked up to them. "You must be the reason Brennan had to go out this morning."

"Galena is my younger cousin." Brennan explained. "Should I tell him or do you want to?"

"Go ahead." Galena answered softly.

Brennan took a deep breath ad released it. "Gal is my step cousin. Her mother died when she was young and she and I were always close as kids. After her mother died her father began to emotionally abuse her. She's been able to deal with it up till now, but she's finally decided to leave."

"I supposed you want her to stay here if at all possible." Adam stated more than asked.

"If it could be arranged I'd prefer her to be here where I can look out for her, but I think that she should have more say than I do."

Adam turned to the girl. "What do you want to do, Galena?"

Galena looked down at her feet and twisted one of her dark brown curls around her finger. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, but it would be nice to stay with my cousin." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

The two men exchanged a look and Adam nodded. "We'll find Jesse and have him help you set up a room. Welcome to the family."

Galena looked up for a second and smiled. "Thank you."

"Brennan, Shalimar is in the lab waiting to talk to you. I'll take Galena to Jesse and he can get her set up in a room, the one across from his would be best I think."

Brennan nodded and headed to the lab while Adam led Galena back to the computer lab.

"Jesse, I need you to help me with something." Adam said as they walked in.

Jesse looked up and smiled at Galena. "Already back again?"

"You two have already been introduced?" Adam asked in slight surprise.

"Brennan's little cousin Galena who will tell me what she wants me to know when she wants me to know it. I also get the distinct impression that I'm supposed to keep my distance from her." Jesse smirked slightly and shut down the computer.

"Set her up in the room across from yours. At least for now she's part of the team." Adam gently directed Galena over to Jesse.

The girl looked down at her feet and began to twist one of her dark curls around her finger.

"I can set up my own room if it would be more convenient." She whispered.

"It's ok; I really don't mind doing it." Jesse caught her chin on his finger and gently brought her gaze up from the floor. "Smile."

Galena locked her eyes with his and slightly smiled at him. Even though it had hardly been anything she already missed his touch.

Jesse smile back at the girl and instinctively tucked one of the loose curls behind her ear.

Adam noted the exchange between the two and silently stepped out of the room. In the simple way Jesse had handled the girl Adam saw something that he thought had died along with Juliet. The small brunette was defiantly what the team needed and he was determined to find away to keep her there permanently.

"So are you ready to go set up the room?" Jesse asked as he took a step back from the girl.

"I really don't want to be any trouble." Her gaze dropped back down to the floor.

"You're no trouble. I'll let you help me." He cupped her chin with his hand and brought her gaze back up where he could look into her eyes. "Do you have anything with you?"

Galena smiled slightly brighter, enjoying the fact that he still had two fingers on her jaw to keep her from looking back down. "I've got a couple of duffle bags."

"We'll go get them after you explain why you find the floor so interesting."

Galena laughed softly and gave him a full smile. "I'm not used to looking people in the eyes, especially not men."

"I was the same way. I'm more comfortable in a chat room than a real life conversation."

"I like chat rooms better too." She was disappointed when he completely moved his hand from her face. Looking back down at the floor, she smiled when he once again made her look up.

"You get used to people. Why don't we go get your things and then you can practice making eye contact while we set up your room."

"That sounds good." For the first time since she set foot in Sanctuary her voice was in a normal volume.

"So you can talk at a normal volume. I thought I'd have to strain my hearing with you living here."

Galena laughed and took the quick minute to look Jesse over. _'Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, strong features. He seems to be in good shape. Now if only I could figure out why I want him to touch me.' _She let her eyes examine more closely how his clothes fit him. _'Oh my God, I'm actually trying to imagine him naked. Snap out of it, Galena.'_

"So, you, me, your room, now?" Jesse asked after a minute of silence.

"What!" Galena asked a little too forcefully, her thoughts making false connections with what Jesse had asked. "Oh, you mean setting the room up." She blushed. "My mind was out in space."

"Well if there is anything else you think is going to happen to day I'm scared." Jesse put a hand on her shoulder and led her down the hall to the hanger so they could get her things out of the Helix.

Galena let her gaze drop to the floor again, mildly disappointed when Jesse didn't make a move to bring her gaze back up. _'I haven't thought that much about sex since I was a kid and Bren gave me 'the talk' since Mom was dead and Dad didn't really care. How can I all of a sudden be bombarded with it?"_

The entered the hangar and Jesse opened the hatch so Galena could get her things out of the Helix. They remained silent as Jesse led the way to the room Galena would be staying in.

"This is it." He said as he set her bags down on the bed. "I'll got get some sheets and things for the bed so we can make it up."

"I can make the bed up if you show me where to get the stuff." Her volume dropped back down to the whisper and her eyes never left the floor.

"Honestly it is no trouble to set things up for you. We actually had a girl here once who preferred it when I changed the sheets and made the bed for her so I'm pretty used to this stuff."

"She too lazy to do it herself?"

Jesse was surprised by the slight bit of spunk the girl showed but just laughed. "She was not into chores."

"I will be happy to do anything that I can to help." She looked up at him for a moment and smiled. "I'm good at keeping house."

"Well if we need you to keep house we'll let you know. Let me get those sheets and I'll be right back." Jesse stepped out of the room and down the hall to get out some sheets and things for the bed.

While Jesse was out of the room Galena quickly began to put away her clothes. She was careful to make sure that her lingerie was the first thing she put away then started to put up her other clothes.

Jesse stepped back into the room with the things for the bed and set everything down in and arm chair and stood against the wall. "So sheets and things are here. I can make the bed for you while you unpack."

Galena set a neatly folded shirt in a drawer and closed it. "You can get back to whatever you were doing earlier. It won't be any trouble for me to make the bed."

"I was hoping we could talk more, but if you really don't want my help I guess it's all right."

"My mother died when I was ten. Brennan spent a lot of time around me and actually ended up doing a lot of things my father should have. My father has verbally and emotionally abused me since my mother died, and actually started to do so when I was eight because she was in the hospital." Galena answered with out turning around or looking up.

Jesse was taken aback as the girl's words sank in. "I'm sorry. What did she die of?"

"Cancer." Her voice broke and she felt her body begin to shake as tears streamed down her face.

Jesse walked over to the girl and pulled her into his arms to hold her while she cried. Galena let him pull her close, wrapper her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck as she cried. It was pure instinct for Jesse to gently rub the girl's back and rock side to side with her, the exact same things he had done anytime Juliet had sought shelter in his arms.

Two hours later.

Jesse and Galena walked out of the room having made the bed and unpacked all her things. Galena kept close to him, enjoying the way he had his arm over her shoulders and how safe she felt with him.

Brennan stepped into the hallway and say Jesse with Galena. His eyes darkened and he quickly made his way down the hall. "Jesse, can I speak to you for a moment in private?"

"Sure." Jesse agreed, missing the look in Brennan's eyes. "I'll take Galena to the rec room and then meet you in the computer lab."

Brennan watched them walk off and then headed to the computer lab to wait on Jesse. As soon as the younger man walked into the room he started ranting. "What do you think you're doing? She's barely been here three hours and you're already putting your arm around her shoulders. I guess by next week you'll be sleeping with her. Taking faster than you did with Juliet?"

"I wasn't doing anything with her. All she and I were doing was talking. I know that she's at a hard time in her life."

"So she told you her background. I want you to stay away from her."

"Alright," Jesse sighed, "I'll keep away from her."

"She's more important to me than you will ever know, and I swear that if she gets hurt I'll make you pay for it."

"I'll pretend that she's not even here." Jesse turned and left, heading for his room.

Brennan hit the wall with his hand and then went to the rec room to find Galena.

"Where's Jesse?" Galena asked when she saw Brennan walk into the room.

"I think he had a headache and went to his room to rest." Brennan lied as he sat down next to the girl. "You'll see him at dinner."

"When do I get to meet Shalimar?"

"She'll be here in a while. Did you get your things set up in your room?"

"Jesse helped me unpack and put my things away. He's a really nice guy."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to spend a lot of time with him. Jesse is a nice guy, but I don't want anything to develop. He hasn't had a girlfriend in over a year and I'm scared he might form some false attraction to you."

Galena nodded softly as she thought back to how she had felt when Jesse touched her. "I'll stay away from him if that is what you think is best."

"I just want what is best for you. You can be pleasant to him and you can spend some time with him, but I don't want you to be spending a lot of time around him."

"If you think that avoiding him will be best for me I'll do it." Galena answered reluctantly.

"Bren, is this your cousin?" Shalimar asked as she walked into the room. She lightly kissed Brennan and then sat down in his lap.

"Galena, this is my wife Shalimar. Shal, this is my little cousin."

"It is nice to meet you, Galena." Shalimar said and held out her hand to the girl.

Galena kept her gaze down as she took the blonde's hand. "Nice to meet you too." She whispered.

"Jesse said that you like to watch movies. I was wondering if you'd like to do that tonight."

"If you want to watch a movie with me that will be fine." Her voice was still soft as she spoke.

"You know that you can choose whether or not to join us." Brennan lightly put his hand on his cousin's knee.

"If I'm wanted I'll come."

"Then we'll see you tonight at supper." Shalimar said as she got up and signaled Brennan to follow her. "Jesse will be joining you in a few minutes. Brennan and I have to go to some work, but I'm sure that Jesse will keep you company."

Galena smiled slightly. "I'm sure that I'll be fine too."

"Before I forget, Adam is going to take your medical scans tomorrow. We want to make sure that you are nice and healthy."

"Hey guys." Emma said as she walked into the room. "Jesse isn't going to be coming. He's got a minor repair to do before we eat. So I will be entertaining Galena."

"I can go to my room and read if it would be easier." Galena offered in slight disappointment, she would not admit that she only wanted to spend time with Jesse or Brennan.

"It's no trouble to hang out with you." Emma gave the girl a warm smile. "I'm Emma DeLauro."

"Galena Varren.' Galena answered quickly and quietly.

"We've got to go for now but we'll meet up at dinner." Brennan said as she and Shalimar walked out. "Have fun."

"We will." Emma smiled again. She sat down on the sofa ready to talk with Galena.

Shalimar led Brennan out of the rec room and to their bed room. "Why did you tell him to avoid her?"

"She's had it hard and I just want to protect her. Do you remember what happened with the last emotionally abused cousin he got close to?"

"He loved her more than anything. He gave up sleep to comfort her after she had a nightmare. He endured innumerable blind dates with her friends when she set him up. He took her shopping all the time and let her experiment on him with make up. He even spent every day watching Dawson's Creek with her."

"Then he slept with her, got in a fight with her over it, she ran away, got captured by the GSA and was killed."

"I miss her too, Bren." Shalimar blinked back the tears. "I miss her more than you will ever know, and Jesse misses her too."

"Shal," Brennan sighed and pulled his wife into his arms. "I just don't want to see Galena hurt. Jesse still isn't ready for a relationship and even if he was I wouldn't want her to be with him. She's had it rough enough so far."

"I still think it's wrong to forbid him to spend time with her. You missed how she lit up when I told her Jesse was going to come spend more time with her; and how her spirits completely dropped when Emma told her Jesse wasn't coming."

"Then it is definitely for the better that he keeps away from her."

"Let's go do our work. We can talk about this later." Shalimar stepped out of the room and headed for the lab.

Later that evening

Galena sat silently in the chair Emma had directed her to while she watched the other woman prepare dinner for the group. Although Galena had been more than willing to help, Emma had waved off the offer and insisted that she would handle the meal. For the first time since her arrival Galena felt at ease to look around and examine things.

The kitchen was clean and organized. Everything in the room was of the same modern look except for the refrigerator which had a large collage held up by magnets. When she had questioned about the collage Emma had told her it was something Juliet had made and that none of them had the heart to take it down. Galena smiled as she looked carefully at the pictures.

Suddenly she sensed someone sitting next to her; she turned around and smiled when she saw Jesse. Jesse gave the girl a slight smile in response and then looked away from her. Galena felt her heart drop and looked down at her hands.

A couple of minutes later Brennan, Shalimar, and Adam walked into the room. Shalimar smiled as the sat down while Brennan helped Emma serve the food.

"Is the room to your satisfaction?" Adam asked as he sat down.

Galena looked up for a second and then looked back down. "The room is fine."

"I want to take her shopping so she can get a few things to give the room some personality." Brennan said as he and Galena sat down.

"That is a good idea." Adam nodded. "Jesse can take her tomorrow."

"Brennan knows her better." Jesse sighed as the tried not to look at Brennan or Galena.

"Brennan will be working on the cars tomorrow, and I'd rather have you go ahead and get her room painted and decorated." Adam said in a finalized tone. "Jesse will take her shopping for any clothes she needs as well."

"I don't really need anything." Galena practically whispered. "I really don't have very much money."

"You won't be paying for the items you buy." Adam calmly explained. "There is a fund for such things that I have set aside. It will pay for the interior decorating of your room and some clothing. Once a year the team buys any work related clothes they need from the money in the fund. Things like leathers and furs are not covered, but the majority of things are."

"We can make a day of it." Jesse suggested. "Maybe even take you out to look at cars."

"I'd almost forgotten she would need a car." Adam shook his head. "She'll also need a lap top and a few other computer things. Jesse, you know what she needs."

"She's got a laptop already so I'll only have to take care of the accessories and her com ring is ready with the exception for programming it to her DNA code." Jesse stirred the mashed potatoes on his plate and tried not to look at Galena.

The meal went on with an awkward feeling hanging over the table. Jesse tried to keep from making eye contact with Brennan or Galena while Galena kept her eyes focused on her plate the whole time. Whenever Brennan looked at Shalimar she gave him a harsh glare and started talking to one of the others. After everyone had finished eating Shalimar and Jesse stayed in the kitchen to clear the dished while the others went to do their own thing.

"She really seems to like you, Jess." Shalimar commented as she brought a stack of plates to the sink.

"You're imagining things, Shal." Jesse forced a laugh hoping that Shalimar would leave him alone.

"You and Brennan were the only ones she looked at the whole meal. She really seems like a nice girl."

"She needs her space." Jesse rinsed off a dish and handed it to Shalimar. "I'm just doing what I should to be polite."

"You know you are allowed to feel some attraction to woman. It isn't a crime."

"Even if I was attracted to her now isn't the time. She's new and needs to adjust. Any attraction she thinks she feels for me is only the product of her stress and once she settles in the attraction will wear off."

"What if her attraction doesn't wear off? It isn't that inconceivable that she could be attracted to you. Once you started to smile again plenty of women hit on you."

"Let's just leave it at I'm not attracted to her."

"If this is because of Brennan I'll hit both of you. Both of you are forgetting that she wanted you to find someone to spend the rest of you life with."

"That doesn't mean he can't be protective of Galena. I would never try to hurt her, but if I did accidentally hurt her we both know he wouldn't stop doing things to make me regret it until I left."

"He has to give you a chance; maybe not with Galena, but at least with some woman. I know that he's cause a lot of women to 'change their minds' about you."

"I really don't care anymore. For now I'm just as happy not to date."

Shalimar took the last dish form him and put it in the dishwasher. She pressed a few buttons to start the cycle and then turned to look Jesse in the eyes. "You can play out your life however you want to, but try to remember what she would have wanted for you." She turned and started to walk out of the room. "I'm going to find the others. Join us in the rec room for a movie if you want."

Jesse watched Shalimar walk away. Without thinking for more than a second he headed to his room, got a shower, and sat on the bed with a copy of To Kill a Mocking Bird.

Three Hours Later

Galena stood in front of her bathroom sink brushing her teeth. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had been crushed when Jesse had not joined them to watch movies even though Adam had assured her that Jesse did not have anything he was supposed to be working on. She had sat silently through the movie, even though Down With Love was her favorite romantic comedy. Once the movie was over Brennan had showed her whose room was whose incase she needed anyone and then left her to get ready for bed. For a full ten minutes she had stood at her doorway, staring across the hall at the strip of light she could see under Jesse's door. When the strip of light disappeared she felt her heart drop further, knowing that he had gone to bed with out saying anything to her. With tears trying to form in her eyes she had closed the door and began to get ready for bed.

She slipped between the sheets and laid her head on a pillow, trying to erase the images from that afternoon from her mind. There was no point in her pretending anymore, she was falling for a man she had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

Galena

Chapter 2.

The next morning

'Galena walked down the aisle of the church carrying her bouquet of white roses and jasmine. Brennan walked beside her smiling proudly. At the end of the aisle he gently kissed her right cheek and stepped back to let the groom take her. With her characteristic nervousness overwhelming her she could not look at the man she was about to marry and kept her eyes on the floor. They walked up to stand in front of the altar.

"Jesse do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

Galena looked up to find Jesse smiling at her.

"I do." Jesse answered clearly and firmly.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jesse lifted the veil from Galena's face and cupped her chine with his hand. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her.'

Galena's eyes flew open as her alarm clock woke her up. Her dreamed played over again and she blushed. _'I've only known him for a day. I can't be thinking like that. He is nothing more than a nice guy, and one Brennan is scared will accidentally hurt me. The only reason I'm thinking about him in any way other than a friend is that he is one of the rare guys who have been nice to me.' _She climbed out of bed and looked through the few clothes she had in the closet and dresser. With a slight smile she pulled out an old baby blue baby doll dress that had belonged to her mother. She paired it with the black bicycle shorts her god mother had given her and a pair of black sandals. Checking her clock she made sure that she had enough time before doing her hair and make up. With a final glance in the mirror she left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Jesse and Brennan were fixing breakfast and Adam was sitting at the table when Galena arrived. Adam looked up at the girl and smiled at the ten years out of date out fit the girl was wearing. Unlike what she had worn the day before this outfit revealed more personality.

Brennan noticed the girl standing in the door way and shook his head. "So you can finally wear your mom's old dress."

"It's a little tight now, but I wouldn't get rid of it for a whole new wardrobe.' The volume she spoke in surprised all three men.

"It works on you." Jesse decided after careful consideration. "No one else could pull it off now, but it really works on you."

"Thank you." Galena smiled. "Do I need to help with breakfast?"

"We'll put you on a chore schedule later.' Adam said and motioned for the girl to sit down at the tale. "For now let the boys handle things. After breakfast I will run the med scans and then you and Jesse can go out and take care of that shopping."

Galena nodded and walked over to the table. Deciding that she did not want to sit in the chair immediately next to Jesse she pulled out the chair across from Emma's seat. Just as she was about to sit down she felt a hand on her wrist, looking up she met Jesse's eyes.

"No one ever sits there. You can sit across the table from Adam or swap with one of the girls, but don't sit there." His tone was cold, surprising her. Galena looked over to Brennan, but he was too busy to catch her eye.

She stepped back from the chair and sat in the one she had been assigned the night before.

Adam had caught the exchange and knew that the girl was confused. "That was Juliet's chair. At first she sat next to Jesse, but they would kick at each other under the table and consequently kick the rest of us so we had to separate them. She refused to sit at the foot of the table so we only had her move one chair over, to the chair you were going to sit in. Jesse doesn't let anyone sit in her chair and will skip meals if he has to, to make sure that her place is always empty." He explained n a low tone. "It was nothing that you did. You couldn't have known."

Galena nodded silently and kept her eyes down at the table.

A couple of minute later Shalimar and Emma stepped into the kitchen and help the boys serve.

"I'm sorry." Galena whispered as Jesse sat down next to her.

"You didn't know." Jesse whispered back. "And I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."

Brennan watched carefully as Jesse and Galena whispered back and forth. He had not missed the exchange over Juliet's place, but had left it alone, hoping that the minor disagreement would be enough to drive Jesse and Galen apart. To his surprise Jesse had quickly forgiven the girl, something he had not expected.

Shalimar gently put her hand on her husband's and shook her head when he looked at her. Galena watched the exchange between her cousin and his wife with curiosity.

"How did you sleep last night, Galena?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

"I was fine, thank you." Galena whispered, not looking up from her hands.

"No problems with sleeping in a new place?" Shalimar smiled slightly.

"Everything was fine. I was really tired so I didn't have any problems falling asleep." Galena looked up for a split second, but then let her eyes drop again.

Shalimar made a mental note to try talking to the girl another time. "Where were you last night, Jess?"

"I wasn't up to a movie so I stayed in my room to read."

"They put me and Adam through watching Down With Love. I guess you had the right idea to hide with a book." Brennan half-laughed.

"What book was it?" Galena asked.

Jesse was surprised by the volume the girl spoken and the fact that she was looking up to him. "Harper Lee's 'To Kill a Mocking Bird.' Juliet had a list of books she wanted me to read and that one is the next to last one."

"What are you going to do when you finish the last book?"

"Start the list of books she was going to read. Juls actually made a list for all of us. Emma's the only one who's read all the books she was assigned."

"Not all of us have your patience with books." Shalimar said softly.

"I didn't mean to bring her up, Shal." Jesse quickly apologized when he saw the tears in Shalimar's eyes.

"I shouldn't have pressed about it." Galena's voice returned to a soft whisper.

"You didn't know, Gal. You love books, and Juliet loved books." Brennan shook his head at the similarities he suddenly saw between the two girls.

"I'm not really hungry. I normally don't eat breakfast." Galena pushed her chair back and quickly left the room.

"Jesse," Adam said after a second, "would you please go see if she's all right?"

"I'll be back in a minute." Jesse got up and headed to Galena's room. "Galena?" he called as he softly knocked on the door.

Galena sat silently, tears streaming down her face, hoping that Jesse would leave her alone.

After waiting a couple of minutes longer Jesse decided to see if the door was locked. The handle turned easily and he opened the door. He walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Galena. "What's wrong, Gal?"

The girl looked up, surprised that he had used her nickname. "Nothing is wrong." Her voice was louder, but broken as she cried.

Jesse took her face in his hands and gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't lie to me, alright? I want to be your friend, but I can't do that if you lie to me."

"I messed up again. Adam will send me back to my father and this time I think it will be more than yelling. It was horrible when he found out I was looking for Brennan."

"No one is gonna send you away." Jesse gently pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. "You will never be sent back to your father. Tell me what happened when he found out you were looking for Brennan."

"The first time he locked me out of the house for three days. I didn't look for Brennan for two years after that, and then nine months ago I tired to look again. That time he knocked me down the front steps. There were only two steps but I still got pretty bruised up. This time he only yelled, but I think he was running late to meet his friends at the bar."

Jesse stared at the girl in shock. His mind could not begin to conceive the idea that anyone would ever want to hurt such a sweet, innocent girl. With out a moment's hesitation he pulled the girl into his arms and held her tight. "That's not going to happen to you again. I promise you."

Galena nodded and wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer against his body. Wrapped in his arms she felt completely safe, something she had never expected to feel and especially not with a person she had just met. After a moment she pulled back form him and stared into his eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"It's no problem." Jesse stared to feel uncomfortable with the intensity the girl was looking straight into his eyes with. "You want to go see if they left us anything for breakfast?"

Galena nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. Jesse slipped a hand behind the girls head and closed his own eyes in a natural reflex. Just before their lips met they heard someone knocking on the door. Galena quickly pushed back from Jesse and looked to see who had come.

"The others have finished eating, but there is food for both of you." Adam said in a slightly uncomfortable tone. "After you are done eating Jesse will show you to the lab for your med scans and then take you shopping." Adam walked off leaving the two alone.

"Breakfast?" Jesse asked as he stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Sure." Galena looked down at her feet and then looked back up. "About the almost kiss. I don't know what come over me."

"Don't worry, it was nothing. We can just say that it never even happened."

"All right." Galena nodded. For some reason she felt her heart drop at the way he had so easily dismissed it.

They walked to the kitchen and had a quiet meal and then Jesse led Galena to the med lab. While she got her scans he went to straighten up his room.

Stepping into the soft tan colored room his eyes immediately fell on the picture of Juliet he had at his desk. He would never tell anyone but he had often found himself talking to the picture. "So, Juls, there is a new woman in the house. You'd hate her and you'd love her. She's like you, emotionally abused.

"I still don't get why these things happen to nice people. She's gorgeous, Juliet, just what you had imagined at Shal and Bren's wedding. Great personality too, and really sweet. She's opened up to me just like you did."

Jesse stared at the picture and then began to make the bed. "Of course Brennan wants me to avoid her. I think he's scared the same thing that happened to you will happen to Galena. That's her name, Galena. I looked it up on line and it means 'healer.' I guess we could all use one of those these days. Time for me to go. I'm responsible for taking her shopping."

Jesse turned out the light and left the room to get Galena from the lab.

"She's gone to check on her hair." Adam said when he saw Jesse walk in. "I was surprised she didn't throw a fit the way Brennan used to."

"You could tell her to drink spoiled milk and she'd do it with a smile." Jesse sighed as she sat down on the scanner chair. "She thinks we're going to kick her out if she doesn't do as we want."

"Then we will all have to be careful not to take advantage of that." Adam turned away from the computer to face Jesse. "She's at a very delicate time in her life."

"It sounds childish, but she was the one about to kiss me, not the other way around."

"The temptation of a pretty, young girl who is willing to do anything to make people happy is strong."

"I know she's pretty. She's gorgeous, smart, funny, loves books."

"You're attracted to her I take it."

"No. I mean, I just met her, and while she's nice I'm not thinking of her as anything more than a friend."

"Unlike Brennan I won't tell you to avoid her, but I do want you to be careful when you are around her."

"Don't worry. I have enough things to do that I will be too busy to spend a lot of time around the girl."

"Your duties may change. She trusts you, maybe be even a bit more than she trusts Brennan. For now I'm willing to do what I can to keep her close to her cousin, but if things turn the way it looks they might you will be back to the job of confidant."

"It's a bad idea. She's only turning to me because Brennan is working a lot. The girl hasn't been here twenty-four hours yet."

"She could search out her cousin if she wanted him. You are good at being the comforter; you did it with the other troubled cousin we had come through here."

"Then I messed up royally. She's in some form of shock and I'm easily accessibly. Once she settles in she'll go back to Brennan for comfort."

"I realize you don't believe it anymore, but you are a nice guy, Jess. She is new and open minded so there is no reason for her not to notice both your faults and your good qualities."

"I'm not so sure what is good about me any more." Jesse sighed as he got up and left the lab.

"Maybe our new team member can make you remember." Adam shook his head and returned to his work.

Jesse walked to Galena's room and leaned against the door jam as he watched the girl fret over her hair. "You are going to ruin those pretty curls if you aren't careful."

Galena smiled as she looked over at him. "I'm just glad they are large ringlets instead of those curls that look more crimped than anything."

"You wear your hair up a lot?"

"It's easier. I can't mess up a pony tail as quickly as I can mess up my hair if it is down."

"I bet you are pretty with it down." Jesse stepped into the room and stood behind the girl. With developed expertise he took the pony tail holder out of the girl's hair, letting her locks fall down about her shoulders. "If you were in white you'd look like an angel."

Galena blushed and immediately gathered her hair back up into the pony tail. "I'll leave it down some other time." Looking in the mirror she saw his smile disappear. "Unless you really want me to wear it down today."

"Another time is fine. Don't want you to get it all tangled while you try on clothes."

"I don't really need the new clothes. In all technicality we could skip the whole thing about shopping."

"You want to pass up a chance to get your room done any way you want it? This is a free ticket to go crazy and hang the cost."

"You really don't want to go shopping with me. I take so long to decide on everything that I could make a priest swear."

"A chance to get out of work for an indefinite amount of time sounds really good to me. I think that you and I can at least give it a try."

"Alright, but you don't have to worry about taking me car shopping. I don't know how to drive so that is going to be unnecessary."

"Then once we get things set up we will get you a driver's license and I'll help Brennan teach you to drive."

"We can see about that after we see if you can survive a trip to the mall with me."

"I'll be thinking about what kind of car to get you."

Three hours later.

Jesse and Galena walked out of a small clothing store in the mall. Jesse was carrying the four bags of clothes he had bought for the girl, despite the fact that she denied needing anything.

Galena looked over at him and smiled. While Jesse had pretend he was not feeling out of place in the small boutique she had caught several girls looking at her with jealousy in their eyes. At first it had surprised her, but then she began to enjoy the feeling of having something that other people wanted. To make things more fun she had played along and tried to act as if Jesse as her boyfriend.

Jesse smiled back at the girl and adjusted the shopping bags so he could hold them with one hand and then put his arm around the girl's shoulders. Now that she was standing next to him he figured she was about five-seven.

Galena put her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked to the bedding store.

"You know you aren't all that bad to shop with." Jesse said as they walked to the store.

"You got lucky. Now come help me choose my comforter and stuff."

"You still have the paint chips from the paint we bought?"

"Yeah, both of them." Galena reached into her purse and pulled out two paint chips, one a creamy white and the other a dusty rose. "What do you want the paint chips for?"

"We are going to find something that matches them. I think something in the pink you are going to sponge on the walls."

"Sounds like fun. I don't want any flowers though."

Jesse kissed her forehead, smiling at the way the girl was actually showing some attitude and opinion. "No flowers. What kind of look are we going for in there any way?"

"Something really romantic. Poetry is a part of me and I want a room that reflects that."

"If we make it out of here in enough time I'll take you to a furniture store and you can choose a new bed for your room."

"Will Adam mind us doing that?"

"Considering all the work he did for the rest of us I doubt it. You could get a canopy bed or something."

"You'd make a great interior designer. That one looks pretty."

Jesse looked at the comforter Galena had pointed out and held the paint chip against it. The comforter was a patchwork design quilt in white and rose and the colors perfectly matched the paint color. "It's really pretty."

Galena closed her eyes trying to imagine the room with the comforter set. As she tried to think about it an image of her and Jesse together in bed flashed through her mind. All though the image was of nothing more than them sleeping cuddled up together she blushed. "This is what I want." She said as she opened her eyes.

"We'll find it in a queen size and get what ever you'll need to go with it."

Later That Evening.

Jesse and Galena stepped into the lab with the receipts from their shopping trip in hand.

"Was it a successful day?" Adam asked when he looked up from his computer

"We got everything she needs." Jesse handed the older man the receipts. "Brennan and I will need to take both trucks tomorrow to pick up her new furniture."

"If we spent too much we can take some of it back." Galena quickly offered.

"No need to worry about it. I just want to make sure that you are happy with your room.' Adam put the receipts aside and looked back down at his computer. "Shalimar went out to get some Chinese for dinner. The five of you will be eating in the rec room and watching a movie."

"Does everyone watch movies every night?" Galena asked as she looked at some bottles on the counter.

"They are getting a few days off right now because things are quiet. We will use this time to get you set up and to allow you to bond with the team." Adam explained. "Now out of here with both of you."

Jesse took Galena's wrist and led her out of the lab. "We'll go put up your new clothes while we wait on Shal."

"You don't have to do that. I can put away my clothes."

"How many times do we have to go through this?" Jesse pulled the girl close to him and put his arm around her shoulders. "I want to help you."

"Alright, you and I can go put up my new clothes while we wait." Galena agreed.

After they finished putting away Galena's clothes they headed to the rec room to chill out and watch Dawson's Creek while they waited for the others to show up for dinner.

An Hour Later.

Shalimar, Emma, and Brennan walked into the rec room carrying the Chinese take out, a six pack of beer, and several napkins.

"Time to eat." Brennan said as he set the food down on the coffee table. "Galena, you want to choose the movie this time?"

"Jesse can choose it if he wants to." Galena whispered and started to pull her hair back up into a pony tail. "I'm ok with whatever."

Shalimar and Emma exchanged a glance, knowing that when they had walked past the rec room a few minutes earlier the girl had been laughing and talking in a normal volume.

"Alright," Brennan sighed, "Jesse can choose the movie."

"It's the anniversary of Juliet and Ashleigh's first date, why don't we watch the movie they rented that night." Shalimar suggested as she led Brennan over to one of the arm chairs.

"If you four want to watch that movie it's fine, but save me something to eat because I don't think that I could sit through it again." Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood waiting on the others to decide.

"Come on, Em," Jesse got up and put an arm around the red-head's shoulders, "the movie isn't that bad, and we only watch it once a year."

"Alright, but only because we did it for Juliet." Emma consented.

"I'll put the disc in." Shalimar got up and walked over to the DVD shelf and pulled out a box.

Two Hours Later.

Shalimar, Brennan, Emma, and Jesse sat trying not to laugh as Galena furiously picked up the empty take out cartons and beer cans.

"And one time at band camp." Emma whispered after a minute.

All four burst out laughing as Galena blushed deeply and ran out of the room.

"I'm guessing that was the first time she's ever seen 'American Pie.'" Shalimar said when she managed to stop laughing.

"I'll go check on her." Brennan said as she stood up. "She must have been pretty freaked out."

"Poor, Galena. If I'd known how she would react I wouldn't have talked Emma into watching it." Jesse laughed and picked up his can of beer.

"She's never going to watch movies with us again." Emma shook her head and began to put away the movie.

"Why wouldn't I?" Galena asked softly as she stepped back into the room. "I know I flipped but that movie was funny."

"We just don't want to drive you away." Jesse stood up, walked over to her, and gently kissed the top of the girl's head. "We really like having you here."


	3. Chapter 3

Galena

Chapter 3

Four months later.

Adam watched the computer screen and the information from Galena's scan was calculated. He looked up for a second and watched the girl play around with a rack of bottles, reading the labels and comparing the colors. After he had found out that the girl had been rejected from every college she had applied to he had tried to teach her a few things. He had managed to get a hold of her school records and found that the girl was extremely smart despite the poor family and economic situation she had come from.

The computer beeped signaling that the results were in. Adam quickly looked over the results of the scan. "Well you are in great shape. Your powers are stable and everything else looks good."

"Does that mean I don't get out of my computer lesson today?" Galena asked as she swirled one bottle.

"If you spill that hydrochloric acid on yourself you will."

Galena quickly set the bottle back down. "Sorry, it wasn't labeled, I was only trying to figure out what it was."

"Don't mess with unlabeled bottles in here. I don't want you hurting yourself. Now why would you want to skip your computer lesson? I thought you liked being around Jesse."

"He's acting weird." Galena wrinkled her nose and played with one of her dark brown curls, twisting it around her finger. "He keeps staring at me."

"He's not blind or gay, and you are a very pretty girl."

"Couldn't Emma work with me instead?"

"Jesse is the best we've got, but if you feel uncomfortable I suppose Emma could help you instead."

"Thank you." Galena smiled at him with a child like innocence. In the last four months she had begun to think of Adam as a father figure, and was grateful that he treated her kindly.

Adam shook his head knowing that he was have to make himself stop indulging the 'baby' of the group. "Go be a good student for Jess today, and tomorrow Emma will take over."

Galena nodded and scampered out of the lab, heading to the computer lab.

Jesse was already sitting behind of the computers looking over a file when Galena came in. he looked up for a minute, analyzing how the girl's light pink sundress hugged her body and the neckline showed off the fullness of her breasts. For a brief moment he let his imagination play with the idea of exploring the girl's feminine sensuality. Shaking his head slightly to clear the images from his mind he closed out the security report files and opened the main system files he'd been going over with Galena.

"Hey, Jess." Galena whispered as she sat down next to him.

"You look pretty, Galena." Jesse said slowly.

"You know, I'm getting a really bad headache." Galena shifted uncomfortably. "Do you mind if we skip our lesson?"

"I don't want you to be trying to work if you don't feel up to it. You want to go to the rec room? I think 90210 is on if you want to watch that."

"No thanks. I'm going to go lie down in my room. Maybe put on that CD of the rain that Shalimar bought me."

"You really feeling that bad?"

Galena crossed her fingers behind her back. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty bad."

"I don't think you should be alone if you are not feeling good. I could sit with you and read a book while you rest."

"Don't be silly. It's me, I'll be ok as soon as my powers kick in on it." Galena felt her temper beginning to rise. She stood up and walked to the door. "Just leave me alone." she called back to him as she left.

Jesse stared at the door in wonder, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. After a few minutes he went back to work on the security improvements.

Emma walked into the computer lab and stood silently for a moment. "I thought you were going to be working with Galena." she said, breaking the silence.

"She had a headache and went to lie down. At least that is what she said."

"You don't believe her?" Emma sat down next to Jesse.

"Not really. Galena hasn't quite been herself lately, especially the last couple of days."

"She's a woman, Jess, there are a few things that come along with that territory. You should be used to it after all the grief Juls gave you at _that_ time."

"No, not like that." He typed in a couple of commands as he thought for a second. "It's more like she's trying to avoid me or something."

"Have you had an argument or something with her recently?"

"No arguments about anything. She's just been 'off' lately."

"Could you at least give me an example of what has been 'off' about her?"

Jesse sat in silence for a moment as he thought. "The other day she was wearing a really nice outfit, a white mini skirt and a lavender halter I think. When I told her I thought she looked nice and that I liked the top she immediately went and changed into a cruddy pair of jeans and an oversized, stained t-shirt."

"So you gave her a compliment and she immediately went and changed into grunge clothes? You're right this one isn't making any since."

"It's like she wants to do everything she can to go against what I say, or she's crazy and thinks I'm lying to her."

"You're lying to who?" Shalimar asked as she walked into the room.

"Galena's been acting strangely for the last few days." Jesse closed out the computer files, realizing that he would get no more work done on it at that time.

"We were trying to figure out what is going on." Emma added.

"I think she has a minor crush on you, Jess." Shalimar said as she pulled around a char and sat down. "She hasn't really said anything, but she acts like she does."

"Lets not even go there." Jesse shook his head. "It doesn't matter if she is planning a wedding, Brennan would never let me go out with her."

The two women exchanged a look.

"How do you feel about her?" Emma asked as she did a quick mental check to make sure that Brennan and Galena were not in earshot.

"She's a friend. How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't want a girlfriend?"

"Look, Jess, if you feel something for her you can tell us." Shalimar put her hand on his knee. "We wont tell anyone anything."

"She's not my type, Shal." Jesse ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in the chair.

"I don't know, Jess. She's pretty, smart, modest, funny, and a lady." Emma looked over at Shalimar. "That is his type isn't it?"

"The only problem is that she is Brennan's cousin." Shalimar answered.

"I don't want you two trying to set me and Galena up. She's a great girl, but I'm not really interested in dating right now."

"Suit yourself." Shalimar said as she stood up. "But if you change your mind she's just across the hall from you."

"And we can help you convince Brennan." Emma added as the two women walked out, leaving Jesse to do his work.

Two hours later.

Shalimar knocked on Galena's door, hoping that the girl would be willing to talk.

"Hey, Shal." Galena said as she opened the door. "Is there something that you need?"

"I just wanted to talk." Shalimar said as she walked into the room.

"Talk about what?" Galena asked as she put up a couple of her poetry books.

"You and Jesse. He's noticed you acting weird around him."

"What do you mean by weird?" Galena turned around to look at Shalimar.

"He said that you've not been yourself. He told Emma he had complimented you on your outfit and you had immediately gone and changed into your grubby clothes."

"That was nothing. His compliment reminded me I was supposed to be cleaning the kitchen."

"So there's no reason for worry?"

"Not about me. Jesse's a different story. Every time he looks at me I feel like he's mentally stripping me or something."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Uncomfortable. Brennan and Adam are the only ones who know, but I'm a virgin. I wouldn't have told Adam, but he is my doctor."

"I can understand where you would be uncomfortable with a man thinking less than pure thoughts then, but Jess only wants to be your friend."

"Just my friend?" Galena asked, trying to hide the dissapointment she felt.

Shalimar caught the hidden tone and walked over to put an arm around the girl's shoulders. "That's what he said, but I think that you would be good for him."

"I'll think about it." she bit her lip and twisted one of her curls around her finger. "Do you think he might ever think of me as more than that?"

"I honestly cant tell you, Galena. Even if he does develop those kinds of feelings he wont pressure you to get involved in a relationship."

"I think he's still in love with Juliet."

"He may still be, but eventually you learn it is foolish to be in love with a ghost. Do you like him or something?"

"Ye-no. I don't know, Shal. He's really nice, understanding, smart, patient, funny, absolutely hot." Galena walked over to the bed and fell back dramatically. "Does it really matter what I feel?"

"You are allowed to fall in love with who ever you choose, even Jesse." Shalimar picked up a volume of Byron's poetry. "He loves Byron, get him to read it to you."

"Brennan doesn't want me to fall in love with Jess. He thinks I'd get hurt. Maybe Jesse sympathizes with Byron's inability to maintain a steady relationship."

"He wanted a family. A nice wife, a couple of great kids, you know the white picket fence dream."

"And since his copper haired angel died he changed his mind about it."

"You're like your cousin." Shalimar shook her head and put the book back on the shelf. "Do you have a copy of Whitman?"

"Not my thing. I've got Keats."

"Jesse chose the canopy bed for you because you are a romantic."

"He suggested it, but I decided on this bed."

"You two could share a room with out fighting much, you're both so neat."

"As long as he has his ghost he'll be happy. It wont ever matter how I feel about him."

"She was his best friend not his lover. When he's ready he'll open his heart again, and then how you feel could change his world."

"I'm not counting on it."

Two weeks later.

Shalimar waited in the dojo for Emma to join her the second the other woman walked into the room Shalimar closed of the area so they could talk alone.

"I still cant get a verbal confession from him, but we are going to move forward with my plan." Shalimar said as she sat down in the floor.

"This is crazy, Shal. We shouldn't be trying to set them up, especially not behind Brennan's back."

"Do you really want to see them acting the way they have been for any longer?"

"No, but…"

"Then go with the plan. Tonight we all plan on going to a club, just before we leave you remember that you had something you needed to do."

"Which will leave Jesse free to act as Galena's date for the night."

"See, it's not that hard."

"I'm still not sure we should be doing this. I don't think he's quite over Juliet's death and it would be a very bad thing if Galena got hurt because we rushed them."

"All I want to do right now is let them see how much fun they have as a 'couple.' If they decide that they don't like it then it ends there, but if thy do like it we get to start planning a wedding."

"Brennan wont let things get that far. He might let Jess take Gal on a couple of dates, but nothing more. The second things look serious he'll scare Jesse away from her."

"I'll handle my husband, you just make sure that Galena doesn't back out tonight."

Later that night.

Shalimar stood beside Galena as the girl dressed for clubbing. "You are going to look so cute tonight."

"I don't know, I'm not used to this kind of thing. I've hardly touched alcohol." Galena tugged at the hem of her white mini skirt and then retied her baby pink halter.

"We'll teach you the ropes. Do you like dancing?"

"Love it almost as much as I love poetry."

"Good. You and Jess will have a good time tonight. He spends more time dancing than the rest of us."

"I probably won dance to night." Galena reached behind her head and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Today has been pretty exhausting."

"Then who will dance with Jesse?"

"Emma I guess. She doesn't have a date tonight does she?"

"I guess you have a point. Well, maybe she will let you have him for a dance or two. Come on, we're going to be late." Shalimar grabbed the girl's wrist and led her out of the room to the garage.

Brennan and Jesse were already waiting in the garage when Shalimar and Galena clattered into the room.

"Where's Emma?" Brennan asked as he gently kissed Shalimar's cheek.

"Hey guys." Emma called as she walked into the garage, wearing an old t-shirt and sweat pants. "I totally forgot something I had to do, so I'm not able to go clubbing."

"That's too bad, Em." Shalimar gave the woman a sympathetic look. "We were really looking forward to tonight."

"You guys go on out. I can join you another time." Emma gave the group a bright smile. "No need for the rest of you to ruin your fun just because of me tonight."

"I could stay with you." Galena quickly volunteered.

"You go have some fun, Galena. I don't want to cause anyone trouble. Now all of you get out of here." Emma turned and walked out of the garage.

"Well we heard her, lets go." Brennan said as he unlocked the door to the SUV.

Two hours later, at the club.

Galena sat quietly at the table, sipping on her strawberry margarita. Shalimar and Brennan were out on the dance floor, and best she could figure Jesse was trying to pick up one of the girls at the bar. Her first time clubbing had not been at all what she had expected. The men in the club had looked her over when she walked in, but all assumed that Jesse was her date. After the long night she was determined never to go clubbing again.

Just as she finished the last sip of her drink she saw Jesse walking to the table with two drinks in his hands.

"You don't seem to be having fun." he said as he set one of the drinks in front of her.

"This was never my scene. I was always more into roller blading."

"Fun activity, but you've got to like other things."

"I do." Galena took a careful sip of the drink he had brought her. "What is this?"

"It's called sex-on-the-beach. They were out of margarita and daiquiri mix so I decided to guess at something you might like."

"Thanks." she smiled softly and looked down at her hands, blushing at the images the drink's name had created in her head.

"Do you dance?"

Galena looked back up and shook her head. "Not too much. I like ballet, but I'm not good at much else."

"Do you want to give it a try?"

"You'd have a better time with one of the other girls here." Galena smiled and quickly finished her drink.

"Would you do it if I said I wanted you to dance with me?"

"Alright, I'll dance with you." Galena stood up and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

An hour and a half later.

Shalimar helped Jesse put Galena into the car. The girl had passed out a few minutes before, even though she had not had much to drink at the club. The others got in the car, carefully laying Galena out across the seat with her head resting in Jesse's lap, and Brennan began to make the drive back to Sanctuary.

"How much did she have to drink?" Shalimar asked as she shifted to face Jesse.

"She had that small margarita she ordered when we first got there, then I bought her a couple of drinks, nothing strong though." Jesse twisted one of the girl's dark brown curls around his finger as he spoke.

"She's only been legally old enough to drink for a little over a year, and I think tonight was the first time she's had more than a bottle of light beer." Brennan offered for an explanation.

"Then next time we make sure she doesn't have but a little." Shalimar turned back around to face the front of the car. "She's going to have a killer head ache tomorrow."

"Good thing we've got tomorrow off." Brennan shook his head as he looked at the girl's reflection in the rearview mirror.

The car fell silent for a moment, and Shalimar took the opportunity to come up with a new idea to further her plan. "She shouldn't be alone tonight. I think some one should sleep in her room with her."

"Good idea, Shal." Brennan quickly agreed. "I'll stay with her tonight incase she needs anything."

"That wont work." Shalimar argued. "You and I are going with Emma tomorrow to that conference and we have to sleep well so we can get up early. Jess, do you mind staying with Galena tonight?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Shal." Jesse answered hesitantly. "The last time I took care of a drunk girl things ended up in a mess."

"But you wont let that happen now." Shalimar responded softly. "After all you liked Juliet as more than a friend, and Galena is only a friend to you."

"Even if I agreed to stay with her tonight you'd have to convince Brennan to let me."

Brennan sighed, knowing that Shalimar was playing both of them for some reason. After a moment of thought he made his decision. "If you so much as think of touching her tonight I'll kill you. I don't like this, but it is our only option."

"Well Brennan's ok with it, so what do you say, Jess?" Shalimar crossed her fingers.

"Just this once. I'll bring one of the folding cots in from the lab and sleep on that."

"Good plan." Brennan looked out over the read. "I still wish that we had another option."

"They'll be fine." Shalimar reassured him. "I think that she'll be getting the best nurse she could have."

The rest of the ride back to Sanctuary was silent. Once they arrived Brennan carried Galena to her room and let Shalimar take the girls clubbing clothes off and redress her in a soft cotton night gown. They had just gotten the girl settled into bed when Jesse came in with his pillow and a couple of blankets.

"I'm going to need some help getting a cot in here if we don't want to break anything along the way like we did last time we took the cots out of the lab." he said as he put the pillow and blankets against a wall.

"They are hard to maneuver alone." Shalimar agreed.

"I'll help you." Brennan tucked the blankets tight around Galena and then walked out of the room with Jesse. "Do me a favor and forget about your feelings for her tonight."

"My feelings for her?" Jesse asked, confused.

"You like her, it's pretty obvious."

"She's just a friend to me, nothing more than that. I'm not ready for a relationship with any woman."

"Gal's got it pretty bad for you. She has since the day you two met. If you really don't see her as anything but a friend at least be careful when you let her down."

Jesse stopped for a second as he punched in the access codes for the storage area. "Somehow I think you'd want me to do that even if my feelings for her were mutual."

"I'd only do it to protect her. I don't want her to be put through anymore pain."

"Don't worry. If I ever started to feel like that about here I'd quit working with her."

"You might want to start looking for a new job. We've all seen how you act around her, and you seem to like her more than you are letting on."

"Do you want me to leave? Would that be enough to make you happy?"

"I just want to do what I think is best for Galena. You've got your own life that you can make choices about."

"Does she get to make her own choices too?" Jesse's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. All you've done is try to tell her how bad it would be for her to be around me."

"Apparently there is some lapse in your memory. I told you she's been hurt, she's told you she's been hurt, and Emma's told all of us exactly how scared she is after that experience. Considering what I've seen I think I have a right to protect her."

"If she did decide she liked me the first thing you'd do is step in and forbid her to talk to me again. All you've got going is the fact that she's still too timid to stand up for herself. What are you going to do when she's ready to do that?"

"If she decided she honestly liked you I'd let her make her own choice after making sure that you both understood what was going on. You're not going to get this yet, but she's nothing like the girls you used to date."

"That's what I like about her." Jesse sighed as he opened the door to Galena's room.

"Give her sometime to make sure what she feels is the real thing, and me sometime to decide if I can trust you with her." Brennan stood by Galena's bed and tucked on of the girl's dark brown curls behind his ear. "I've seen it coming since you two met."

Jesse put his pillow and blankets on the cot and took a deep breath. "Don't worry about deciding if you can trust me or not. I cant trust myself in another relationship. She'll get over her little crush eventually."

"And what are you going to do if she doesn't?"

"Sanctuary is a big place."

Brennan walked to the door to leave, but turned around at the last minute. "If you hurt her by ignoring her it will be just as bad as if you hurt her any other way."

Jesse watched as Brennan left, letting the weight of the other man's words hit him. Finally he stepped out to the bed to watch Galena sleep for a minute. Leaning in slowly he pressed a kiss to the girl's temple and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

For a minute he felt a longing to slip in to the bed next to the girl, just to find out how it would be to hold her in his arms. Realizing that even the most innocent of thoughts was making his body heat up he turned, laid down on the cot, and wished for morning to come quickly.

The next morning.

Galena's eyes slowly opened and then quickly slammed shut as she began to notice the pounding of her head. Laying still she tried to remember if there was any aspirin in her bedside table. Just as she worked up the will to move her arm to reach the drawer she felt some one sit down on the bed next to her.

"Tell me that you can either shoot me or give me something for this headache." she said with out opening her eyes.

"No one in Sanctuary owns a gun so you'll have to take something for your headache."

Recognizing Jesse's voice Galena opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Sorry I ruined your fun last night. I guess I'm not quite up to drinking like that." she took the aspirin and glass of water Jesse offered her, swallowed the pills and a big gulp of the water, and then sat up slightly.

"You didn't ruin anything. We had a great time last night, and today you are going to rest."

"Why don't you stay with me? You really don't look that great yourself?"

"I slept on a cot, and I guess I didn't sleep too well." Jesse laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw Galena wince. "Stay here and I'll bring you something for breakfast."

"Thanks for staying with me last night."

"It was my fault you got drunk. Next time I'm cutting you off at one drink." Jesse pushed Galena's hair away from her face and let the back of his hand brush against her cheek.

"Well most men would have taken advantage of the situation and had a little fun."

"That's not something I could do to a friend. Actually I wouldn't do it to any woman, but especially not a friend."

Galena's smile disappeared when he referred to her as a friend. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and laid back down. "I'm just going to sleep until the meds and my powers take out this headache. don't worry about getting me breakfast."

"You've really got to eat something. Just relax while I get you at least some cereal."

"Alright, I'll be good and eat, but only if you eat with me."

"It's a deal. I'll be back in just a minute." Jesse got up and left the room, heading to the kitchen to get their breakfast ready.

Galena smiled softly as she managed to force herself to sit up. Her powers had begun to kick in and were starting to alleviate some of the pressure on her head. After a moment of letting her body adapt to sitting she slipped out of the bed and neatly made it. Just as she smoothed out the last wrinkle Jesse came in with two cups of coffee and two bowls of instant cream of wheat on a tray.

"Creamer and three sugars, right?" he asked as he set the tray down.

"Yeah, you do a really great job of remaking those things." Galena walked over to him and softly kissed his cheek. "I hope you don't mind eating in the floor. I don't want to get anything on my bed spread."

"The floor is fine. Go ahead and set down and I'll serve you."

Galena gave him a bright smile as she sat down in the floor. "So who suggested you stay with me last night?"

"Shal did. Your cousin was against it but he caved in pretty quickly." Jesse handed Galena a cup of coffee and a bowl of cream of wheat.

"Brennan agreed?"

"He agreed quicker than I did. I wasn't sure that you'd want me to stay in here." Jesse sat down with his own breakfast.

"I would have been fine. I mean, I was fine with it today and I'd be fine with it another time. You could even sleep on the bed if you want to, it's big enough for both of us."

"It would be the last time I'd ever got to see you. I think the only reason Brennan gave in last nigh was the conference he, Shal, and Emma went to today."

"I guess we'd better not push the issue by watching D's Creek today."

"We don't have to watch it any day unless you want to. You could spend the day in the lab with Adam."

"I'm not up to another lecture on how I could go to college if I wanted to." Galena pushed her hair back from her face. "I'm happy with how my life is right now. The last thing I want to is to have to go out there and give the world another chance to point out how different I am."

"I wont be annoying and go on about the 'world of opportunities out there' since you are happy with your life. Why don't we go out for a driving lesson today?"

"That sounds as great of a plan as anything. We could pack lunch and go down to the beach. Maybe take some time out in the sun for me to darken my skin a little more."

"Sounds fun. I'll get Adam's permission and then we can make some more definite plans."

"This will be really great." Galena smiled brightly but the smile quickly faded. "Oh wait! I forgot that I don't own any swim suits. In addition to missing the driving lessons I also missed swimming lessons."

"we can hit the mall and let you pick up a couple of suits, I'll even pay for them. Then I'll teach you to swim when we get to the beach."

"Are you sure you're up to all of this today."

"Just let me get Adam's permission to do this then I'll get the car ready and we can be on out way."

An hour later.

"Alright tell me what you think of this one." Galena said as she opened the door to the small dressing room.

Jesse carefully looked the girl over, letting the image of her tan skin contrasting the icy blue of the string bikini and the way her full breasts filled out the top imprint in his mind. "You look amazing."

"So do you think I should go with this one?"

"I guess it depends on what you want from the image." Jesse forced himself not to look down from the girl's eyes. "That one Is a lot sexier than the others were."

Galena turned to look in the mirror again, smiling brightly at how the suit emphasized her figure. "This one and the pink one with the big white bows and ruffles."

"Why don't you choose matching sarongs and sandals for them too?" Jesse took the suits that the girl had rejected and began to hang them back up on the racks.

"These skimpy suits are already costing you enough. I don't want to be any trouble."

"You choose them or I will."

Galena impulsively walked over to him and lightly brushed her lips against his. "You are the greatest."

Jesse blushed as the girl disappeared into the changing room. A couple of minutes later the girl stepped out wearing her clothes with the bikini in her hands.

"Choose the other stuff and we'll be ready to go." Jesse instructed as he took the swim suit from the girl.

"After we finish here we should go get a picnic lunch." Galena picked up a white sarong and walked over to the sandals.

"I called a head to this bakery I know that does picnic baskets. It's on the way to the beach so we wont have to make any detours."

"Sounds perfect." Galena picked up a pair of cork sandals with white straps and slipped her hand in Jesse's. "Let's get out of here."

"Alright, as soon as I pay we can leave." Jesse and Galena started to walk to the cash register. All of a sudden Jesse froze.

"What's wrong?" Galena's voice was full of confusion and concern.

"The girl that just walked in. Juliet set up on a blind date once, and, well, she wasn't exactly balanced. The girl is convinced that I'm in love with her."

"She probably wont' cause a scene in front of all these people. She might not even see you." Galena reasoned.

"If she does see me pretend to be my girlfriend. I need to make it clear that there isn't a chance of me going out with her again."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that she thinks I'm your girlfriend." Galena smiled brightly. Looking over at the other woman for a second she noticed that this other girl had indeed spotted Jesse and was on the way over to them. Taking a deep breath she turned, put her hands on his face and harshly pressed her lips against his.

Jesse's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly closed them and wrapped his arms around Galena.

After a few seconds Galena stepped back, her cheeks deeply flushed. "She saw you."

"I figured." Jesse pulled the girl close to him and put an arm around her waist. "We'll keep up the act until I'm sure she's going to leave us alone."

"Alright." Galena smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. _'If he's like this when he's only pretending I'd love to know how he'd be if we were really dating.'_

Jesse watched the other woman turn and head to the other side of the store. He felt a twinge of guilt for having essentially lied, but it was dulled greatly by the feeling of Galena relaxing in his arms.

Two hours later.

Galena closed her eyes as a wave came rolling towards her. The salty water hit her just above her waist and sent a spray of water almost up to her face. Laughing, she tossed her head back and stretched her arms out to embrace the sky.

Jesse watched her from a distance and snapped a few pictures of her with the disposable camera they had bought at the mall. He tucked the camera into their beach bag and waded out to where the girl was. "So you like the ocean?"

"It is so pretty!" Galena's eyes were wide with excitement. "Will you walk out a little deeper with me?"

"Why don't we go back to our towels and eat now. We can play in the water some more in a while."

"Alright." Galena smiled and then turned to head back to dry land while Jesse followed behind her.

As they got back to the shore line Galena turned to look back at the water and tripped, accidentally knocking Jesse down too. Galena felt her cheeks redden as she realized how badly she had tripped and the blush darkened when she realized that Jesse had practically fallen on top of her.

For a moment neither of them moved, but then Galena reached up and stroked the side of his face with her hand. Jesse closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Galena's, taking careful time before deepening the kiss. Galena felt her body temperature rise as she kissed him back, and quickly became grateful for the water that was just slightly lapping around them. After a few moments Jesse broke the kiss, carefully got up, and helped Galena up. Since neither of them knew exactly what to say they kept silent on the way back to their towels.

"Jess," Galena whispered, "can you tell me that you felt something just then?"

Jesse took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to be forced to tell the girl. "What I felt doesn't matter. I've basically sworn off dating since Juliet died. Besides, Brennan would kill me if I got involved with you."

Galena silently nodded and tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I-I wouldn't-want-want that."

Jesse turned around and pulled the girl close. "Would it make you feel better if we just pretended that we could be together today?"

Galena nodded slightly and put her arms around him, pressing her body tight against his. "We'll pretend while we're alone today." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You just can tell Brennan or Adam about it, but I'll do what I can for today."

"Alright." Galena stepped back just slightly. "We'll have today and just pretend like it never happened."

The rest of the day they played in the water, cuddled on their towels, and shared a few gentle kisses. On the way back to Sanctuary Galena held Jesse's hand until she fell asleep. When they pulled into the garage Jesse got out of the car, picked Galena up, and carried her into her room where he put her in bed.

Brennan stepped in just as Jesse finished tucking Galena in. "You two have a nice day at the beach?"

"It wasn't too bad. She drove, did fairly well, then I gave her a swimming lesson."

"How did that go?"

"Pretty well." Jesse smiled at the memory and then turned around to face Brennan. "She's a great girl."

"She's that. Maybe next time we'll all go down to the beach together." Brennan stepped over and pressed a loving kiss to the girl's forehead. Looking down at the gentle way Jesse had tucked the blankets around the girl he knew that he had to make a choice. "You've got six weeks to impress the hell out of me. If she's doing alright with you I'll let you have her."

"You don't have to do that. I've resolved myself to the fact that I could never have her."

"No, I do have to do this. She loves you, and I'm a horrible person if I don't let her do what would make her happy. It's all up to you now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four weeks later.

Galena sat on the sofa curled up in Jesse's arms as they watched Dawson's Creek. The girl had her head close against his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped tight around her waist.

Galena tilted her head back so she could look up at Jesse and smiled brightly. For the last few weeks she had found Brennan being a lot more relaxed about her time with Jesse. The time with the man she had previously wished for was now a part of her daily life, but she still held each second precious.

Jesse looked down at her and gently pressed a kiss to her nose. Although he was still extremely guarded in his interactions with the girl, he had started to allow himself to enjoy her gentle innocence. Holding her in his arms as they watched their show, he had truly began to appreciate the show. Gently he took her hand and lightly rubbed her palm with his fingertips.

Brennan stepped in just as the last few seconds of the show ended. He stood near the door way, watching the two curled up together. As much as he did not want to admit it, he knew that in two weeks he would have to give his blessing for Jesse to start a relationship with Galena. The small girl had grown in confidence at an amazingly rapid pace since she had been allowed to spend more time with Jesse.

The changes he had seen in his best friend also surprised Brennan. The young blonde was no longer tied up with the computer, but now found teaching Galena to drive or fly the Helix. On clubbing nights Jesse stayed on the dance floor with Galena until the night's end, and almost never picked up a single drink.

He hated the fact that he had counted on Jesse messing up. He knew that the girl was too important to Jesse for the molecular to make a mistake. He was not sure what upset him more; the fact that Jesse had not made any mistakes or the honest truth that he had hoped for Jesse to mess up.

"Adam wants to see you in the lab, Gal." Brennan said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Alright." Galena turned to face Jesse. "I'll meet you in the dojo so you can help me with that training program I'm working on."

Jesse softly kissed her forehead and brushed back one of the girl's loose curls. "See you then."

Both men sat in silence for a moment as they watched the girl leave the room.

"You've got two more weeks left before I make my decision." Brennan sighed.

"Do I get any indication of how I'm doing so far?"

"Unless you seriously mess up in the next two weeks she's yours."

"She'd hate us talking like one of us owned her."

"Gal's a tough girl. I just don't want to see her get hurt, I've lost enough people over the years and I'm not willing to let anything happen to her."

"I know that it's not easy for you to let go of her." Jesse turned off the television. "I promise that I wont do anything to hurt her."

"If you will make me a promise I'll let you have her now."

"What kind of promise?"

"Don't ask her for anything physical. Let her do what she feels comfortable with but nothing more."

"I'd never ask anything of her." Jesse shook his head. "Are you and I ever going to get past the Juliet thing?"

"I don't know, Jess. I still think that she would be here if it wasn't for the fight you two had, and that fight would have never taken place if you hadn't agreed to sleep with her."

"It wasn't about me sleeping with her, it was about me asking her not to tell Ashleigh."

"Either way it resulted in her leaving and getting killed." Brennan shook his head and took a breath. "It doesn't matter right now. You can ask her out whenever you want."

"I'll make sure that you don't regret this." Jesse got up. "I'm going to meet her in the dojo."

"Take her somewhere nice for the first date."

"I've got a place that I could take her." Jesse walked out of the room. When he got to the dojo he picked Galena up and spun her around. "How would you like to go out to dinner?"

"Brennan would kill us." Galena laughed. "I wish we could."

Jesse pulled her to him and kissed her. "I've got his permission to take you out."

Galena's eyes lit up and she kissed him again. "Then I want to go out with you. When do you want to go?"

"We've got a night off day after tomorrow if you want to go then." He cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm thinking about this Italian place I know, _Bella Noche_, it's formal but I think you would like it."

"I could wear that dress I wore to the dinner in honor of Adam's friend last week." she laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled. "I think that the day after tomorrow sounds perfect."

"I'll make the reservation for seven and we'll leave around six-thirty. We can come back and watch a movie or talk after we eat."

"Thank you, Jess." Galena put her arms around him and hugged him. "It means a whole lot

to me that you managed to convince Brennan to let us be together."

"I love you, Gal." he gently stroked her back. "I'll do what ever I have to so I can have you."

She cuddled into him and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Jesse."

From the hall Adam stood watching the two. He smiled slightly, knowing that the first steps to the young couples relationship had been taken. It was a relief after such a long wait.

"It's not nice to spy." Emma said quietly as she walked over to Adam.

"I've been watching them for as long as she's been here. This is the first time one of them has made a move."

"Brennan never wanted Jesse to have the opportunity to make any advance towards her. He's still scared that she's going to wind up getting hurt."

"She's delicate enough, but I think that Jesse will be good for her." he sighed. "He managed to save Juliet from her past, and now he is saving Galena. He gives her security and she's brought back the man he was before Juliet died."

"Just don't start planning for their wedding. I don't think Brennan will be willing to let her go if the relationship becomes serious."

"Hopefully by that time Galena will feel like she can make her own decisions."

That evening.

Galena walked into garage where Brennan was changing the oil in his car. She sat down quietly beside the car.

"What's going on, Gal?" Brennan asked as he slid out from under the car.

Galena smiled and started twisting one of her curls around her finger. "Jesse asked me to go out." she blushed. "He wants to take me to _Bella Noche_."

"I did tell him to take you some place nice." Brennan shook his head. "Do you want to go with him?"

"Of course I do." Galena looked down at her shoes. "I love him."

"Don't say that yet, Galena. You haven't even gone on a date with him yet."

"I cant change it, Brennan. I really do love him." She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and she fell into Brennan's arms. "He doesn't love me does he? He was lying when he told me that he did wasn't he?"

Brennan pulled her tight into his arms. "I'm pretty sure he does love you, especially if he told you that he did. He wouldn't have gone through all that he has to get you if he didn't. No man would go through what he has to get you if they didn't love you. Just be careful with him, he's still not completely over Juliet. If you go in there and make him think that you are already planning the wedding he'll break it off."

Galena pulled back from him and wiped off her tears. "I'd better go. Emma and I are going to work on what I should do with my hair and make up."

"Don't let him talk you into anything." Brennan cautioned. "I don't think he will, but I'd rather have said something."

Galena stood up. "I'll be alright. I told you I was going to wait until I knew for sure I'd found the right one."

"I know what you said, but I know the affect he has on you."

"I'm a big girl, Bren. I can tell him no, and I can hurt him pretty badly if he doesn't listen."

"I guess you can, kiddo." Brennan smiled and leaned back against the car as he watched her walk out of the room.

"You're letting him take her out?" Shalimar asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't really have much choice. She's in love and my guess would be that he feels the same. It's not going to be easy, but I guess I have to do it."

Shalimar sat down in his lap and put an arm around his neck. "He wont let anything happen to her. He'd kill himself first. I'm pretty sure that we'll be planning a wedding in a few more months."

"She'll make a beautiful bride. Do you really think that they are going to go that far?"

"The way they talk about each other makes me pretty sure, and she's told me a few things in confidence that make me pretty sure."

"He hasn't slept with her has he?"

"No." Shalimar laughed. "You can't assume the worst about him when it comes to her. I think that he'd rather wait till their wedding night. She's the one to worry about."

"The girl has changed over the last few weeks. Do you think they can handle it?"

"They've been acting like a couple of over a month now, ever since that day they went to the beach. They just try to make sure that you don't see them."

"I've only seen them watch that teenage soap opera and him kiss her on the forehead and maybe once or twice he's stolen a quick kiss from her, but that's it. I'd hardly consider them to be acting like a couple."

"While you were gone on that weekend trip it was different. We did a girls night and Jess decided to invade the party, just like he did in the old days. She curled up into his arms and stayed there the whole time. When we all went to sleep they were spooning. She couldn't stop kissing him that weekend either." Shalimar smiled as she thought back. "He stopped it every time she tried to heat it up. He'd let her kiss him, but if she tried to turn it into a make out session he stopped it."

"I don't know which is harder to believe. Her trying to lock him into a make out session or him putting a stop to it. And why didn't Adam tell me about this? He was supposed to be watching them for me that weekend."

"He's been waiting for them to hook up ever since she got here. Do you really think that Adam is going to let you interfere in something that he thinks will work out for the best? Besides, they are in love and there is nothing that any of us can do about it." Shalimar smiled and gently kissed him. "You remember what that is like don't you?"

"It's just different when it comes to Gal. I've always been the one protecting her and I'm not sure that I'm ready to give that up."

"Jesse is the best guy to pick up that responsibility. As long as they are together you wont have to worry about her. Lets go get a shower before bed." she got up and took Brennan's hand to pull him up.

Two days later.

Galena sat in front of her computer trying to finish the assignments that Adam had given her. He excitement over the idea of going out with Jesse that night made it impossible to concentrate for more than a couple of minutes at a time. In two hours she had only completed what would have normally been thirty minutes of work, and she still had a normal hour's worth to go.

Emma walked into the room and stood watching the girl for a minute before she spoke. "Do you want me to finish that up for you so you can go ahead and get ready for your date tonight?"

"That would be so great!" Galena got out of her chair and hugged Emma. "I'm way too nervous to work."

"You'll be alright. You and Jesse have been talking for so long that this should be no trouble for either of you. The only problem that I can imagine is your cousin waiting up for you. It would ruin any 'after date' plans that you two have make if that were to happen."

"It's not an issue. Shal is going to have him distracted so Jess and I can have some extra time together."

"Why don't you run on and get ready? You don't want to be late for your first date with him do you?"

"That would be horrible! Thank you!" she quickly left the computer lab and headed to her room.

Looking over at the clock Galena tried to figure exactly how long it would take her to get ready. She finally decided that she could spare a few minutes. She left her room and crossed the hall to Jesse's room. Adam had mandated that the younger man had to go through some of his back logged computer discs, a task that would easily become tedious.

She stepped into the room and walked over to stand by Jesse. "Having any fun?"

"Not really." Jesse pushed his chair back and reached to take the girl's wrist. "You want to stay and distract me for a minute?"

"Sounds like fun." she sat down on his lap and put one arm around him. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"If I can get this done in time I will be."

She put her hand on his face and gently kissed him. "You've got to get things finished then, Brennan will kill you if you stand me up on our first date."

"Why don't you stay for a while longer. You can sit in my lap while I finish this up, be a living reminder of why I have to get this done."

"I guess that I can spare a few minutes to help you get this finished." She laid her head on his shoulder as he slid slightly closer to the desk. "How do you want me to do my hair?"

"Wear it loose like you are now. I like the look, always have."

"If that is what you want it is what you will get." Her eyes slipped closed.

"You alright, baby?"

"I'm just tired. I haven't slept well in the last couple of nights."

Jesse put down the box of computer discs he was about to go through and turned his attention completely to the girl. "Are you too nervous or too excited?"

"Both I guess. I'm really excited about going on a date with you, but I guess I'm a little nervous about what will happen."

"Let's talk for a while." Jesse put his free arm under her legs and stood up. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down before laying down himself. He put one arm under her head and one around her waist as she cuddled close to him. "What's bothering you about tonight?"

"I guess all the horror stories my friends told me about some of their dates. I know you are nothing like those guys, but you are a guy."

Jesse gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. "Galena, don't worry about that. It's our first date and I'm not expecting anything from you. We'll wait a while before we start talking about sex, and we are going to talk before we do anything."

"I just don't want any part of tonight to disappoint you."

"Do you really mean it when you say that you love me?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say it if I didn't."

"Then there is nothing that you can do to disappoint me. Now settle down and take a short nap, I'll stay with you."

"You have your work." Galena whispered as her eyes fluttered close. "I don't want you in trouble."

"I can give you half an hour. I love you, Gal."

"I love you too." Galena whispered as she fell asleep.

Jesse glanced over at the clock so he could check the time and then stared at the woman lying in his arms. He could not count the times he had dreamed about waking up with her with him, and this was only the second time that he had gotten the pleasure. The weekend when Brennan had been gone was enough to make him crazy. It had been nearly impossible for him to stop the girl from taking their kissing to something else. He was still convinced that if he had not have stopped her when he did they would have some how wound up going all the way, a place he did not want to go with her yet.

She was his _baby_, and the thought of taking advantage of her innocent eagerness to please him was not something that he could bear. It was easy for him to understand why Brennan worried that something would happen with Galena, she was too quick to give in and too quick to try to do what she thought would make people happy.

He did have to admit that he had thought about what it could be like. He had thought about it many more times that he cared to admit to himself. There had been nights when he had dreamed each step in seducing her, and each touch he would use when they made love. It scared him that he could see it all in such clarity and detail. The idea of making love with the girl was still heavy on his mind most of the time, but he knew that it was something that he could not allow himself. If anything, it was something that he might never be able to allow himself. He had too much at risk when it came to that one subject.

It was his only lie to the girl that now laid asleep in his arms. Of all the concerns about their relationship that he had come up with over the last forty-eight hours, how he was going to tell Galena the truth about Juliet was the biggest. There was no delicate way to tell the girl what had happened between himself and the woman that was supposed to be only his best friend. She had asked him so many times to tell her about the woman who haunted him, but each time he avoided the subject. Even after a year it was too painful to talk about

Jesse glanced back over at the clock, his thoughts had taken up the thirty minutes he had allotted for Galena's nap, and although he wanted to spend more time with her, he knew that he would have to wait. He softly kissed Galena's forehead as he sat up. He could not help but watch her for a couple of minutes longer before waking her up. "Gal, we'd better get up."

Galena slowly opened her eyes but did not move to get up. "Can't I stay with you here?'

"Don't you want to go out tonight?"

"Alright." She carefully sat up and lightly kissed Jesse. "Thanks for making me take a nap. I feel a whole lot better now."

"Good. Now you go get ready. I'll be picking you up around six twenty."

"Six twenty. Love you."

"Love you too." he hesitated for a minute but then pulled her to him for a long slow kiss.

"I could easily be convinced to stay a while longer for a few more kisses like that."

"We'll see about that after dinner." He lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Now go do all that hair and make up stuff."

"I'll see you when you pick me up tonight." she quickly left the room knowing that if she did not leave then she never would.

Once back in her room Galena laid out her clothes and got a shower. After her shower she ran anti-frizz serum through her hair so that it would stay smooth and silky. She let her hair dry naturally while she did her make up. As her hair finished drying Galena set out the jewelry that she was going to wear that night.

She checked the clock to see how much longer she had until Jesse was going to pick her up. Since she still has almost two hours left she pulled out her nail polish and set out to give herself a French manicure.

Exactly at six-nineteen she pulled on her shoes and picked up her hand bag. When she heard Jesse knocking on the door her heart jumped. She quickly walked over to the door and opened it. She stood in front of him for a moment, waiting to see his reaction.

Jesse stared at Galena, his eyes drinking in Galena's image. Her dress was pure white with a full skirt that reached the floor. The neck line was low cut and the full length sleeves were off the shoulders. Her silver necklace had a tired diamond pendant that just touched the top of her neck line.

"You look gorgeous, Galena." Jesse whispered as he leaned in to gently kiss her.

"You look great too." she answered him, looking at his black suit. "I guess we go on to the restaurant now."

"If we want to make our reservation we need to." He took her hand and led her down the hall. "If the road is empty enough I'll let you drive on the way back home."

"Are we taking Brennan's spare car?"

"I'm not talking about the old Mustang." he held up a set of car keys. "I was thinking you'd want to drive my Lexus."

"Your brand new car!" Galena looked at him in disbelief. "You'd actually let me drive it?"

"On the way home." he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. "I'm starting to think that you could actually be a better driver than me."

"I don't think that is possible." she leaned into him and put her arm around him. "How is the food at this place?"

"You'll love it. It is the only place that can compare to how my grandmother cooked. My father's side is English, but my mother's side is pure Italian."

"Irish, English, and Native American. My mother was half Native American and when my father married her his parents disowned him. It made him pretty bitter and I guess when I was born things only got worse. My grandparents tried to talk my father into letting them make things up to him."

"They wanted you but not your mother." Jesse shook his head. "That sounds so much like my old life."

"I'm glad that I wasn't raised as a rich kid. My life would have been too boring."

"It is a boring life. So where does your uncle fit into the whole scheme?"

"He got into trouble as a teen and was disowned then. He's my father's little brother. I've actually got an aunt out there somewhere."

"What about your mother's side?" Jesse asked as they reached the garage. He unlocked the car and held the door open for Galena.

She sat down and waited for Jesse to go around the car and get in. "I don't know anything about her side. I only know a little about her from what my god mother told me. I wish that I knew more."

"Do you know anything about how you got involved with Genomex?"

"They were using a cheap fertility clinic as a cover. I think they were trying to get a bunch of people with out the money to sue them." she shook her hair back. "Can we talk about something happier?"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed the issue. I'm just so curious about you past."

"It's alright. I guess that this is the one thing that We've never talked about." she smiled brightly. "My parent were so in love with each other. My god mother, Jane Crastlof, told me so much about what they were like before I was born. My mother was only seventeen years old when she married my father and he was twenty nine. I think her youth and lack of social standing is what bothered my grand parents.

"They'd been married for two years when they decided that they wanted to have a baby, but they were having trouble. My mother had two miscarriages before she had me. She was only twenty one. They had gone to the clinic while they were trying for me and the people there told them that Mama just needed a simple procedure and things would be fine. I guess it worked because they managed to have me, but it is also what caused her cancer and my powers.

"Aunt Jane said that my father cried the first time he held me. He thought I was the most beautiful baby in the hospital. My mother couldn't be convinced to let them keep me in the nursery. It was all good until Mama got sick. After that my father couldn't stand to look at me. He knew that the treatment was responsible for Mama being sick.

"Mama kept me out of school the whole time she was sick. Aunt Jane came over and taught me while she took care of Mama, she was a certified teacher and a nurse. I think that Aunt Jane was about three years older than my mother, but they both still dressed and acted like they were teenagers. I absolutely loved being around them. They both played with me, even Mama till the day she died. She'd play with me no matter how sick the chemo made her or how much pain she was in. It felt like my whole world had been ripped apart. Right after Mama died my father accused Aunt Jane of doing something to kill Mama and molesting me. She had never done anything wrong and the charges didn't stick, but it was enough to get a restraining order against her. I couldn't see her until I was eighteen and had the order removed. She gave me a lot of Mom's old clothes and books then, and a cross necklace that matched the ones she and Mama always wore. My father took my necklace and Mom's necklace from me a couple of days later, and I never found out what happened to them. It was a very hard time for me.

"The only thing that helped me hold on was Brennan. I don't know why he took to me, but he did. He'd come stay at the trailer during the week while my father was out of town for work. He cooked for me, helped me with my homework and made sure that I did everything that I was supposed to. He was barely a teenager, but he was doing all of the things that my father should have been doing. I didn't know at the time, but when my father came back on the weekends Brennan would go back out with his 'friends' and get into trouble.

"I was probably about fourteen when he left. No warning, no note, nothing. He was gone when I woke up. At my birthday and Christmas a package would arrive with my name on it in some girl's hand writing, but the card inside was from him. He always said that he was on his way back, but he never made it. Then a few years ago the card included an e-mail address. We swapped a few messages, and every time He'd beg me to run away and meet him. I just couldn't do it. I still cared too much for my father. It wasn't until the day I met you guys that I decided enough was enough."

Jesse pulled into the parking space of the florist that he had been heading for and then parked the car. "That is a lot to deal with." he took a breath. "You always manage to knock the wind out of me with your stories."

"It's alright." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I just get on a roll and forget to stop."

"You are something else." He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Galena. He softly kissed her and then cupped her cheek with his hand, staring into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." she bit her lip. "Are we stopping here for some reason?"

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead. "Let me go get your flowers and then we'll be on the way."

"Alright." she smiled and watched him go into the florist. She flipped down the sun visor so she could check her lipstick in the mirror.

"You look perfect." Jesse said as he got back in the car with the flowers. "Be still for a minute." He opened a medium sized square box and pulled out a thin circlet of flowers made with pale pink rosebuds and white jasmine. He put the circlet on her head, fished a few hair pins out of his jacket pocket where he had put them for this purpose, and pinned it into her hair. "A crown of flowers for my fairy princess and a matching bouquet for her to carry." he handed her the bouquet and lightly kissed her cheek. "Now you know why I told you to wear your hair down."

"Jesse, the flowers are perfect!" she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you. I will always remember tonight. This is the first time that a guy has bought me flowers."

Jesse gently cupped her chin and kissed her. "I'd buy you flowers everyday if I could."

"I don't want you to buy me flowers everyday. I'd never be able to breath with that many flowers around." she laughed and kissed him again. "You are the only thing that I need."

"Why don't we go to the restaurant and we can have a little time alone when we get back home. Maybe find away to forget about everyone else being around."

"Alright." Galena smiled and nodded. She quickly kissed him and sat back so she could buckle up again.

Jesse started the car, backed out of the parking space, and pulled out of the lot. As he eased the car back onto the street he reached over and took her hand. "Brennan thinks we're crazy. He wants me to forget about the whole dating thing and just pretend that I'm happy with just being your friend."

"He doesn't like the way we already say 'I love you' to each other. He thinks that I should have waited for a long time before I told you that, and probably that you should have never told me."

"We've waited long enough. It was hard to sneak any kind of relationship with you around him. He'll get used to the idea and then he'll get over it."

"Jess, even though we are sure about this I still want to take things slow. I've never really done much dating or had many long term relationships. I know that there will be times that you are going to want me to catch up with you, but I'm scared to do this unless we go very slowly."

"We can take this as slow as you want." his fingers rubbed against hers. "I'm not here to rush you into anything, and I'd rather keep this low key until we work out the kinks of the relationship. Not having to hide this from your cousin is going to make things different for us, and I don't want to cause you to worry about anything. In our situation there is no room for us hating each other."

"One step at a time and one day at a time." she squeezed his hand. "We can make this work if we take it slow. And if we respect each other's wishes."

"What wishes do you have?' Jesse glanced over at her for a second.

"It's too early to talk about most of them." She looked down at the floor. "Far too early."

"If these wishes are about engagement and marriage it isn't too early." he took a breath, silently praying that she would accept what he was about to say. "I'm not dating you for a fun time. This relationship is about far more than that to me, and to be fair with you I should make my intentions clear now."

"Just let me have one night of fun before you make some big confession to me."

"I can't do that, Gal." He pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. "The fact is I intend to marry you." he parked the car and looked over at her.

"Are you really that serious about me?"

"I wouldn't have started a relationship with you if I wasn't. We have too much at stake since we work and live together, and a break up could make our situation very tense." He got out of the car, walked around, and opened her door. "If you don't see us together in the future we probably don't need to mess things up by forcing the issue with a romantic relationship that could end in heartbreak and trouble."

"Alright, our intentions are to marry each other eventually." she took a breath. "Please tell me that I'm going to get a better proposal than that."

"You will." Jesse laughed and pulled her to him. "I told you, we're taking this slow. We may be perfect for each other, but we need a chance to figure this whole thing out before we start planning a wedding."

"And you will need some time to work on Brennan. I wont marry you with out his blessing. You have ask him if you can marry me before you buy the ring and pop the question."

"You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Since I moved in I've done nothing but complicate your life. Why would you think that a

romantic relationship with me would be easy?"?

"Good point. Now why don't we go inside so you can tell me about what you are looking for in this relationship."

"That sounds good." she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked into the restaurant.

A few minutes after stepping into the restaurant they were seated in a quite corner at a tiny table for two. In the center of the table was a single candle and a bucket of ice that already held a bottle of the finest Merlot.

"This is so nice." Galena whispered as the waiter handed them menus. When he walked off Galena looked over the meals. "Jess, there are no prices listed."

"Just get whatever you want. It looks like the prices here would be horrible, but they really aren't. My parents' favorite place in New York cost almost a hundred dollars a person."

"On the rare occasion my dad chose to be nice and take me out we went to a place where the meals didn't go over six dollars each. I was just grateful that he wasn't drunk and that he was kind of listening to me for once." she half smiled thinking about it. "I never had steak until this guy got me one hoping a fancy meal would get me to do what he wanted. The second he made his proposition I poured a cup of steaming coffee on him and left." she laughed and took a sip of her wine. "You'd better make sure that I don't have more than a glass or two of this. We both know that I cant hold my liquor."

"I'll watch you closely." he reached over the table and took her hand. "You really look stunning tonight."

"I don't know, I feel under dressed for a place like this."

"You look perfect, like a fairy tale princess." he smiled as he looked into her eyes. "There is no one here who cold look better than you do tonight."

Galena blushed and gave him a bright smile. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

They both laughed and talked quietly as they waited for the waiter to come take their order.

They continued to talk long after they had finished eating, their earlier worries long gone.

Jesse signaled the waiter for their check. For a moment he sat quietly staring at Galena.

"Penny for your thoughts." she said with a gentle smile.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you are." he picked up his wine glass and held it up. "To us."

Galena held hers up as well. "To us." she whispered.

The glasses clinked together just a little too hard sending a wave of wine over the glasses and onto the dress Galena wore. For a moment neither of them knew how to react, but Galena began to giggle and soon they were both laughing.

"I cant believe that just happened." Galena said, her hazel eyes sparkling.

"It's all my fault." Jesse apologized. "I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry about it. This wasn't my favorite dress anyway." she blotted at the spreading stain with her napkin. "Lets just go home and I'll see what can be done to get it out."

"You're really not upset?"

"Not the least bit." she smiled at him. "I've got a great story to tell Shal and Em tomorrow when we discuss how the date went."

"You are something else, Miss Varren. Definitely something else."


	5. Chapter 5

Galena

Chapter 5

A week later.

Galena sat behind the computer, working carefully as she ran over the security reports. It seemed like forever had passes since her date with Jesse. That had been quite an interesting night for her.

First he had confessed that he had already decided to marry her. That had made her uncomfortable, but only for a minute. She had dreamed about it so many times, and the thought that it could actually happen was pleasant.

Then the incident with the wine had happened. She had tried to make him think that she did not care about the dress, but in reality it was one of her favorites. She loved the way he looked at her when she wore it, and the way she felt in it. It had been a shame to see it ruined.

What bothered her more was the fact that he still had not asked her to go out with him again. She had made sure their evening had ended well enough. She had pulled him into the laundry room with her and spent nearly and hour and a half kissing with him. She had only stopped kissing him when she felt he could not take anymore with out it going too far, and even then she had been tempted. She wanted him, and wanted him badly.

After their make out session in the laundry room they had gone to her room and cuddled while they talked. They had spent almost three hours just talking. When Galena had started to fall asleep, Jesse had gently kissed her forehead, tucked her into the blankets, and left. She wished he had stayed so she could have enjoyed having him next to her, but it had not worked out that way.

She could not figure out why he had not approached her about a second date, she had even analyzed everything with Shalimar and Emma with out getting an answer.

She started to twist one of her long curls around her finger. Was it possible that Jesse had changed his mind about her? Her hazel eyes began to fill with tears at the thought.

Jesse stepped into the lab just in time to see the tears begin to stream down her cheeks. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Galena lied as she pushed him away. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Just thinking about an e-mail I got this morning. It turns out an old friend died about a month ago."

"Oh, Baby." Jesse whispered. He pulled over anther chair and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine." She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a fake smile. "You are supposed to be working on the Helix."

"Already finished it." he cupped her chin in his hand. "And you are more important anyway." he kissed her forehead. "My future wife is far more important than anything I do around here."

Galena nodded slightly. "Say it?"

"I love you." he pulled her into his arms. "I love you more than anything else," he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "but I hate it when you lie to me. Now tell me what is really bothering you?"

"It's just that it has been a week and you still haven't asked me to go back out with you. Was our first date that bad?"

"Gal," Jesse shook his head, "I was planning on doing that this afternoon. I thought you might like to go out clubbing, just the two of us."

Galena smiled softly and fell into his arms. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. I love you, Jesse."

"Finish what you're doing and we'll go watch a movie or something. We can go clubbing tonight if you want."

"That sounds great. I could go for a movie about now." she pulled away from him long enough to close out the programs and turn off the computer. "Let's go. Or better yet, let's stay here for a while longer." She got out of her chair and sat down in his lap. "Bren is out for the day, and no one will bother us."

"Alright, but you are not going to keep me in here all day. I don't mind stealing away for a while so we can be along, but I have to take care of one or two small things so I can meet up with my father tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go see him tomorrow." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Please cancel with him, Jess. I worry too much when you go to see him."

"I can't cancel, Baby. My mother is coming this time, and she has something she wants to give me. Besides, I have to brag about my beautiful girlfriend."

"Than take me with you. You can show me off and maybe I can relax about you going to see your father."

"You'll probably get to meet them in a couple of weeks. They are going to pretend they still like me and throw this stupid, formal banquet for my birthday." he rolled his eyes. "Be glad you weren't born into money. That life is enough to make you crazy. Constant lies and everything is political."

"Why do you put up with it then? Tell them that you don't want to have anything to do with their politics."

"I'm doing this for us, Gal." he tightened his hold on her. "As long as I play along with them our lives will be easier, you'll get the wedding you deserve, and I'll be able to help Adam. My father has connections, and if I play along with him for long enough I may be able to use those connections."

"But do you really want to put everything out on a gamble? There's nothing worth it, Jess. All I need is you, I don't care about the wedding or anything."

"I'm also trying to get back on the cleared list to visit my grandfather." he softly kissed the top of her head. "They would adore you. My parents are the only ones who don't approve of my choices. My grandfather was a hero, Gal. He's everything I wanted to be as a kid, and I want you and our kids to have a chance to know him."

"Alright." Galena sighed. "I'll let you visit your father so you can see your grandfather again."

"I love you, Gal. Let's go somewhere else and relax for a while."

"Could we go to my room and paint my nails?" She sat up and gently kissed him.

"You are a mess. I never should have told you that Juls taught me to do manicures."

'Well what do you want to do with me?"

"Do you remember how we spent three hours talking and cuddling when we got home after our date?"

"I remember the time in the laundry room better."

"I'm not up for another one of those make out sessions. I spend half the time debating if it is alright for me to be kissing you like that. I'm still on thin ice with Brennan when it comes to you."

"We're just kissing! There is nothing wrong with how we interact with each other. We're both over twenty-one, Jess."

"I just don't want to risk Brennan interfering in our relationship, and if he thinks that we are being overly physical he will." He smirked and lightly kissed her. "Not to mention the affect that you have on me."

Galena wrinkled her nose and smiled slightly. "And here I thought you didn't think that way about me."

"How can I not think of you like that? You are a beautiful, smart woman; and you are also the woman that I love."

"Well you act far too much like a proper gentleman around me. I'm planning on marrying you! I think you can loosen up a little."

"Give it time, Gal. Brennan has to get used to the idea that I'm dating you, hell, I still have to get used to the idea." he gently kissed her.

"Alright, but just remember that I want this," she pulled him into a deep, long kiss, "and eventually I'm going to need this."

"I'm not ready to go there with you, and every time We're alone together I find myself wanting to carry things further than I should. It is just too soon for us to take that step."

"Can we at least talk about taking that step?" she snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes.

"I guess we can do that." he sighed as he tightened his arm around her shoulders. "I want to be with you like that, but there is a lot to consider. I don't want our first time to be just an expectation. I love you too much for that."

"I want it just as much as you do." she reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "I need you to talk to me about this so I can make sure that our first time is perfect."

"The first time is never perfect." he squeezed her hand. "There are always far too many nervous thoughts, and you are both too focused on what you are doing wrong to enjoy it."

"You're not making this any easier on me." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not very experienced."

"Is that why you are so nervous about it? Don't worry, Baby. You and I are going to be fine. The first time may not be perfect, but you always remember it every time you hold that person or kiss them, and it is the best part of that experience that stays with you."

"I guess there is no need to ask if you've got experience."

"It doesn't matter, Baby." he kissed the top of her head. "I love you more than anything."

"More than your computers?"

"More than my own life." He stood up, scooping her in his arms. "You and I are going to watch a movie for now, and then I'll take care of a couple of things for Adam while you let the other girls doll you up."

"Alright. I guess you can put me down and let me walk though."

"You're light and it's not that far to walk." He gently kissed the top of her head. "Besides, I think I like holding you like this."

Galena giggled and closed her eyes as she rested in his arms. "Brennan would never like this. It looks too much like We're about to get married."

Jesse laughed slightly as they stepped into the rec room and put her down on the sofa. "That part doesn't come until after the wedding." he sat down next to her, still laughing as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 'You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course." Galena slid closer to him and adjusted herself so she was straddling his lap. "I love you too." she pressed her forehead against his. "Now are you sure that you want to watch a movie?"

Jesse pulled her close to him and gently kiss her. "It's a hard choice, but I think we'll be watching the movie." he closed his eyes as he tried to slow his racing pulse.

"Come on, Jess." Galena whispered and kissed him slowly as her fingers tangled in his hair. "I need some attention."

"If we start this now I don't think I'll be able to stop. I don't trust myself with you."

"Alright." Galena sighed as she slipped away from him. She settled back into her place beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You are going to have to loosen up some though."

"Give it time, Gal. We'll make this work if we're careful."

"Do you want to take this a step further?" Galena looked up at him as she took his hand in hers.

"That is exactly why I don't want to start anything." he squeezed her hand as he held her.

"Living in the same place, having such a close relationship, and constantly working together have all been factors in making us comfortable with each other, but I'm thinking that maybe we got a little too comfortable."

"So what, you want to cool our relationship?" her tone was frustrated as she tried to understand him.

"Baby, I just want to be careful. If you said yes I'd take you to one of our rooms right now. I want to be with you so much, but we can't go there yet." he put his arm around her and cuddled her close to him. "It may be tomorrow that we're ready to take that step, or it may not be until our wedding night."

"Alright." she closed her eyes for a minute and then quietly let go of Jesse's hand and got up.

"I'll see you this evening when we go clubbing."

"Gal, I don't want you to leave. Just come here and cuddle with me while we watch a movie."

"Are you sure you'll be able to restrain yourself?" she teased as she sat down next to him again and took his hand in hers.

"I'm absolutely sure." he kissed the top of her head. "Choose the movie that you wan to watch."

"Alright." she got up and walked over to the video cabinet, looking over the movies that were offered. "Do you mind 'American Pie 2'? I haven't seen it and I guess it is what you would call a morbid curiosity."

"That sounds fine." Jesse answered as he laid back on the sofa while Galena put the disc in.

Galena got the movie set up and walked back to the sofa. "So where am I supposed to sit?"

"Just come here." Jesse half laughed as he held out his hand to the girl.

Galena carefully laid down in his arms with her head on his chest. Jesse gently stroked her back as he held her, trying to enjoy the few minutes with the girl.

Later that night

Galena sat in front of her vanity mirror as she carefully began to put on her make-up. Looking over at the bed she smiled, thinking about how much Jesse would like her outfit.

She had bought it just a couple of days before and had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to wear it.

She carefully swept the make-up brush alone her cheek bone as she put on her blush. She bit her lip as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. There were still many times that she could not understand what Jesse saw in her.

'_He had his beautiful Juliet and now he's got me. I don't know how any man could get over loosing a girl like her. Or maybe he isn't over her. He always tries to avoid talking about her when I try to find out more about her._' she felt the tears brimming in her eyes and quickly looked away from the mirror. Her sight landed on a picture of her and Jesse, she smiled softly as she looked at it, everything from the way he was holding her to the way he was looking at her in the picture conveyed his love. She quickly dabbed her tears away with a tissue and went back to getting ready.

She finished putting on her make-up, twisted her hair up into a loose bun, and pulled on her clothes. The soft, sky-blue mini skirt barely reached mid-thigh and showed off her long legs. The top was made almost like a men's dress shirt in the same color as the skirt. It tied halter style under her breasts and barely covered anything in the front, she put on the silver heart pendant that Brennan had bought her as a surprise and the small diamond earrings that Adam had given her when she had mastered the computers. Her shoes were strapped silver stilettos and she carried a matching hand bag. She looked in her full length mirror and smiled.

Impatient to go she ran out of her room, across the hall, and into Jesse's room where he was working on a final file. "I'm ready to go, Jess."

Jesse swiveled the computer chair around and smiled as he looked her over. "I just have to finish this up and we can go. Come over here and see if you can help me with it."

"Alright." she walked over and sat down in his lap.

He swiveled the chair back to face the computer. "There is one line of data in there that has this program running too slowly, but I can't find it. Adam thins this is pretty important and so he's put our date on hold until I find it."

Galena looked over the screen for a second and then smiled brightly. "It has a double frame load sequence." She pointed at the data line. "Each frame has to load, unload, and reload before the frame comes up on the screen."

"You're right." Jesse gently kissed her neck. "I can set this up to fix while We're gone."

"I'm glad I managed to help you. Do we get to go now?"

"I think we do. Which car do you want to take?"

"Yours. I like the way it drives." she slipped off his lap and straightened out her skirt.

For the first time Jesse noticed what Galena was wearing. "You look amazing."

"I'm glad that you like it." she smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the room. "I bought it just for you."

He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "And you've got new perfume too."

"Jasmine. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect." He deeply inhaled to let her scent imprint itself in his mind. "I should probably

ask you now if you are planning on drinking much."

"I don't want to pass out like that first time. I'm hoping we can do a little more talking and cuddling tonight when we get back."

"You are never going to let me get out of that are you?"

"I thought you liked that part of a date." she pretended to put and then gave him a bright smile. "I guess I'm loosing my touch on you."

"Trust me, Galena, you're not." he stopped for a moment to unlock her car door and let her in. "As soon as we get back from the club you and I will spend a little quiet, quality time together."

"You really know how to make a girl happy."

Jesse cranked up the car and pulled out of the garage as they drove down the road he reached over and took Galena's hand. "I at least know how to make you happy. I'm not so sure I would know how to make other women happy."

"You'd be surprised how good you are with women." she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You're gorgeous, rich, smart, funny, and I could go on and on about what a great guy you are. Sometimes I'm amazed at how lucky I am to have you."

"Not half as lucky as I am to have you."

Galena blushed and leaned closer to him. "I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too." he let her cuddle up to him and smiled. "You'll never know how much it means to me that I have you."

"You want to tell me and see if I can get it?" she crossed her fingers, hoping that he would open up to her.

"Another time. I don't want to ruin tonight with stories of my past."

"You know that I'll understand whatever it is that you're not telling me."

"Trust me, this is not the time to explain the reasons I have so much trouble going into my past. A lot of bad things happened to me and the people that I cared about."

"There's not much that you can protect me from. I heard and saw just about everything that you can imagine when I was living in my father's house. His parade of girlfriends was a real eye opener."

"We'll talk about it one day. Tonight I just want to enjoy being with you."

"Alright I guess that I can wait till later."

"This kind of thing takes time; and trust me, we'll have plenty of time."

"Alright, but you have to promise me that I'll get the full story someday."

"I promise."

They fell silent as they road to the club. Galena decided to just enjoy her time with him instead of pressing the issue any further. Jesse relaxed when she left him alone about the subject. He knew that eventually they would have to face it, but he wanted to postpone that day for as long as he possibly could.

They pulled into the parking lot of the club and Jesse parked the car. He got out of the car and walked around to let Galena out of the car. As they walked to the club he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

The bright lights flashed in Galena's eyes and the music blasted as the and Jesse stepped into the club. She leaned closer in to him as they made their way over to the bar. Although the club was almost empty, the music made enough noise to make the club seem full. They sat down at the bar and Jesse ordered their drinks.

Galena sipped at her drink, the normal strawberry daiquiri, and smiled at Jesse. "How did you find this place? It is so quiet here, well except for the blaring music it is quiet in here."

"I called in a favor from an old friend." he took a quick drink of his beer and smiled at her. "The only other people here are employees of the club. My friend shut down the club tonight for us with the condition that her employees got to have some fun too."

"Well this is almost as good as having the place completely to ourselves."

"Actually you're going to have the place to yourselves." A petite blonde walked up to them. "I'm Deana Matherson, and I own the club."

"Galena Varren." Galena half whispered.

Deana smiled and turned to Jesse. "She's as adorable as you told me she was. Now, make sure you lock the place up when you're done, and try to avoid staying past legal operating hours. Take what you want from the bar, we've got the 'Bartender's Bible' so feel free to mix it up. And the drink is sex-on-the-beach, not sex-on-my-bar." She lightly kissed him on the cheek, tossed him the keys and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Galena."

Galena bit her lip as she watched Deana and everyone else leave. Once everyone was out of earshot she started to laugh. "Does she really think that we'd do that!"

"That is just Deana's personality." He took another sip of his drink. "And I happen to know she did it once." his eyes sparkled slightly. "Fortunately she did that on a weekend that the bar was closed."

Galena smiled as she sipped at her drink. "So, were you scared that you would fall off the bar?"

"You are good." he leaned over and lightly kissed her. "But let's just forget about the past and concentrate on the present."

"I love you." she took his hand and then leaned in to kiss him again. "Can you put on some better music for us?"

"Give me just a minute." he got up and headed to the cabinet that housed the stereo system. "There is a bottle of wine chilling for us behind the bar. If you'll get it out and find a couple of glasses I'll pour us some."

"Alright." Galena got up and walked to the bar. She stepped behind it and quickly located the wine cooler. Inside was a single bottle of Chardonnay with a red ribbon tied around it. She pulled the bottle out and set it on top of the counter. It was quickly followed by two, long stemmed, crystal glasses and she began to hunt down the corkscrew.

Jesse joined her at the bar and carefully opened the bottle. "I think you'll like this better than the daiquiri." he poured them each a glass and the re-corked the bottle. "I hope that tonight goes better than the first date. I don't want to ruin that outfit."

"I kind of like this one, so I'd prefer that it not get ruined." Galena smiled and leaned over the counter to kiss him. She felt herself relaxing as the softer music Jesse had chose filled the room. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Jesse agreed and set his glass down.

Galena set her wine down and walked around the bar to Jesse. He pulled her into his arms as they made their way out to the dance floor.

2 hours later

Galena leaned back into Jesse's arms as she finished the last of her wine. She had made it through four, full glasses with out passing out, but was beginning to feel the slightest bit tipsy. To Jesse the girl was clearly drunk, but he decided not to say anything. There was no point in causing trouble that night.

As a song with a slightly faster tempo began to play, an idea began to form in Galena's head. She got up and headed over to the bar where a cabaret were set up, mostly just for show.

Jesse watched as the girl climbed up on the bar and carefully twisted around the pole. Although it went against his better judgment he leaned further back in his seat and just watched her.

With sloppy, drunken movements Galena managed to twist herself around the pole in a very sensual manner. Her fingers carefully untied her top and she let it drop down to the floor.

Slowly she twisted around the pole and landed in a perfect split. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her ankles before kicking it off.

Jesse sat in the booth staring at the woman who was now only in her bra and underwear, both of which were very laced baby blue pieces that revealed plenty of what was underneath them. Thoughts of how much further he wanted to carry things began to run though his mind and he felt his pulse run faster than it had ever run.

Galena neatly jumped down from the bar as the song ended, picked up her clothes, pulled them back on, and then walked back over to Jesse. She slid in next to him and softly kissed him. "Did you like the show?"

"It will be a week before my heart rate returns to normal." he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "Where the hell did you learn stripping and pole dancing?"

"One of my old friends worked at a strip club for a while. She thought it would be a good idea if I learned how to do it." she blushed slightly. "I hope that I didn't do anything too cruel to you."

"I think that I'll manage to live." he gently kissed her. "You are a very beautiful and very sexy woman."

"And you are a very hot guy." she giggled and slowly climbed into his lap. "I think that we had better go home before I do anything that I'll regret. The stripping was bad enough, but I don't know what I might do next."

"Alright, I'll take you home." he softly kissed her. "Next time we'll have to bring the others too."

"And I wont be able to do any stripping for you." she slid off his lap and straightened her skirt. She stumbled slightly, but Jesse managed to catch her. "I've gotten just a little sloshed." she giggled.

"Yeah, just slightly." He carefully led her to the door and out to the car. "I'm going to go lock up. You wait here and I'll be back." he headed back into the bar, scribbled out a quick note of thanks, turned off everything, and locked the door behind him. When he got out to the car he found Galena sound asleep. He shook his head slightly and then cranked up the car and drove them back to Sanctuary.

A week later.

"So has Jesse told you anything about what his parents plan to do for his birthday?" Emma asked as she handed Galena a plate to dry off.

"All I know is that it will be a formal banquet. He's waiting on an e-mail from Noah to let him know who all is invited." She put the plate in the dried stack and took another one from Emma. "Once he finds out who all is invited I'll go shopping for my dress."

"You do realize no matter what they do about the rest of us Noah and Isabella will want a chance to meet you." Emma rinsed the last dish and handed it to Galena. "You'll be the deciding factor when it comes to who inherits the Kilmartin estate."

Galena looked at Emma questioningly. "Doesn't Jess get it all since he's an only child?"

"You'd think that they'd do it that way, but no. Isabella's sister has a son close to Jesse's age. Unless the Kilmartins decide to give everything to Jess the estate will go to his cousin."

"So unless they like me Jess is out of his inheritance?" Galena leaned against the counter. "That seems horribly unfair."

"That is how it goes with people who have money, but don't feel bad. Several of Noah's friends have no kids to leave their estates to, and Jesse will probably get some money from that. He's well liked by the family's friends. And his grandfather has a bit of an estate that will go to him. There isn't much money there, but Jess will get a lot of the things that he treasured as a child."

"That will mean a lot to him." she started putting away the cleaned dishes. "I'll be glad when Brennan manages to fix the dishwasher."

"I think we all will." Emma gave Galena a warm smile. "They will love you. You are just as adorable and sweet as you can be."

"Thanks, Em. I guess I'm still a little nervous about all of this. When he told me what his parents had done to him I couldn't understand why he still goes to see his father every so often."

"As much as Jesse hates the politics that come with having money, he loves the connections he can get and use for the Underground. And I think somewhere in his heart and mind he still wants a good relationship with his parents. No matter what they do to you they are still your parents, and a part of you will always want to have a relationship with them."

"I can understand that." Galena bit her lip as she debated with herself for a moment. "I still wish I could have a relationship with my father. When the time comes I want it to be him that Jess asks for permission to marry me from, not Brennan. I love my cousin, and I appreciate all that he's done for me, but it is not the same."

"Have you and Jess been talking about marriage already?"

"It's been mentioned once or twice." she began to twist a long curl around one finger. "We've decided that we are going to get married eventually, but we want to spend some time dating and really getting to know each other first."

"I guess that it would be dangerous for you two to start a relationship that could end up in a disaster. There is no where to escape here, and I can't imagine either of you ever wanting to leave." her gray eyes sparkled at the secret. "I promise that I wont tell Brennan anything about what you just told me."

"Good. If he knew he would kill Jesse." she put away her last dish. "I'm still not completely sure though. Jesse and I do love each other deeply, but that doesn't mean he and I will definitely be getting married. For all I know we could still decide that marriage is not the right relationship for us and decide to part as friends."

"I guess that is a possibility, but I don't see it happening. Over the last several months Adam, Shal, and I have seen the development of you relationship with Jesse, and it has been large part of our conversations. Adam has known since day one that you were the right one for Jess, and Shal and I began to agree with him only a few days later."

"Nice to know that you've all been spying. I guess I don't need to give you anymore gossip sessions."

"We still don't know what happened when you got back from the club last week." Emma pointed out.

Galena smiled softly as she thought back to how her second date with Jesse had ended.

_Flash Back_

_Galena woke up just as Jesse parked the car. "Sorry I fell asleep on you."_

_"It's alright." he whispered. "We had a late night and you've got to be tired."_

_"A little." she confessed. She leaned over to him and kissed him, gently at first but the kiss quickly became more heated. She crawled over the console so she was in his lap facing _

_him, found the lever on the seat, and then used the lever to lay the seat back._

_Jesse's hands slid down to her hips as he kissed her. Even though his body was beginning to react he did nothing to stop her. Instead he let his hands slide back up her back and allowed his fingers to find the knot that held her shirt up._

_She started to tense when her shirt fell from her body, but let herself relax as his hands explored more of her skin. She began to unbutton the soft pink shirt he was wearing, letting her fingers brush against the warm skin of his chest. She was unfastening his belt when she felt his fingers open the clasp in the front of her bra. The instant she felt his hands lightly on her breasts she stopped and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I-I can't do this." she stammered as she quickly refastened her bra and put her top back on. "I really want to, but I'm not ready. I don't want our first time to be like this."_

_"It's alright." Jesse pulled her to him for a soft kiss. "We still need to talk about it some more anyway."_

_Galena opened the car door and got out. "In other words you don't have one on you and would have had to stop it anyway."_

_He smiled as he fixed the car seat and got out of the car himself. "I love the way you always know what I'm not saying. It's been well over a year so I don't keep anything in my wallet, and anything I did have would be expired."_

_"You're going to have to remedy that situation soon." she gently smiled at him and then took his hand. "Come cuddle with me for a while, and this time don't leave me when I fall asleep. I want to wake up in your arms."_

_"Let's compromise." he kissed her. "I'll come cuddle you for a while and stay a little while after you go to sleep, but I'm not spending the night. Waking up to you in my arms is what I will savor most the first time we make love so I want to wait till then."_

_Galena smiled brighter and then led him out of the garage._

_End Flashback._

"Gal?" Emma called.

"Sorry." she shook her head. "We haven't made love yet and all that happened last week was a bit of cuddling."

"Alright." Emma pulled out the teapot and filled it with water. "You still haven't given any details about what happened on your date. I know he got Deana to shut down her club for the night, but that is it."

"It really wasn't that interesting."

"I'm a Psionic, you know that you can't lie to me. I promise not to tell Brennan."

"Alright." Galena relented as she sat down at the table. "He took me to Deana's club where I was completely surprised by us getting the club to ourselves. She had a bottle of wine chilling for us, and told us to help ourselves to whatever."

"Deana has always been nice like that. I an think of several times that she has closed down the club for us so we could have a party or whatever." she continued to work on making the tea. "So Deana left you with the club and a chilled bottle of wine."

"We spent about two hours dancing and talking. I think I drank most of the wine on my own." she smiled softly. "I didn't pass out, but it did affect me. I put on a partial strip show for him right before we left."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she looked at the girl. "You put on a strip show for him?"

"I only got down to my underwear and bra." she looked down at the table and then looked back up. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"You can kick back a little sometimes. If you want to put on a strip show for him you can. I just never thought that you would be one to do something like that."

"I don't think anyone thought I could do it." she took the cup of tea that Emma handed her. "I actually have a bit of a confession to make. When we got home the other night we didn't come in immediately. We nearly took that step."

"Did he tell you why he stopped it?"

"I stopped him actually. I was there in his arms, and we were slowly, well not so slowly, moving on to that next step. I think if he'd gone a little slower with me we would have gone there."

"Were you ready to go there with him?" Emma asked gently.

Galena inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "I don't know. I want to be with him. I can't help but thinking about how our first time will go, and I want to take that step. I just get scared every time we get close to it."

"He doesn't want to force you into anything, and he'll wait for as long as you need."

"I know." Galena whispered as she sipped her tea. "I think that we both want it, but We're both nervous about taking the step. He's a great guy and I love him to death."

"But it is a large step to take, and one that will change a lot in your relationship." Emma filled in what the girl left unsaid.

"Exactly. I don't want to do anything stupid."

"You'll know when the time is right." Emma promised.

That evening

Galena laid on Jesse's bed, flipping though a book while Jesse checked on his e-mails. She looked up at him for a moment and smiled. _I don't know how in the world I managed to get a guy like him_

"Are you ready to hear who all is invited to the banquet?" Jesse asked as he shut down his computer.

"I guess." she put the book down and sat up.

"We are all invited. For once they didn't cut anyone from their invitation list."

"That sounds nice. I guess the girls and I will get to go shopping tomorrow then."

"Probably. Have you got any idea of what you are going to get?" he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Galena snuggled back into his arms and closed her eyes. "I'm not telling. I want it to be a surprise."

"Fair enough."

"So when is the party?"

"Next week. You've got eight days to find an amazing dress."

"And your present. What do you want?"

"Nothing." He tightened his hold on her. "I've got everything I want right here."

She smiled slightly and interlaced her fingers with his. "There has got to be something you want for your birthday."

"If you are going to insist on buying me something, there is a complete collection of Byron that I wouldn't mind having. It would be something that we could enjoy together."

"Alright." she turned to her side and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "You want to skip out on the movie night thing and just hang out in here?"

"There's too much temptation in staying here." Jesse sighed. They laid on the bed in silence for a moment before he spoke. "We need to talk about what nearly happened last week."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to."

"Gal, this is serious stuff. I know we both try to convince ourselves that we'll stop things before we go too far, but last week is an example of why that wont work."

"We stopped it." Galena whispered stubbornly.

"We almost didn't stop it." he gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, Gal, and I don't want us to do anything that we will regret. I screwed up the last relationship I was in, and I don't want to mess this one up."

"You're not going to mess this up." she reassured him. "We know what we are doing here, Jess."

"We think we know what we are doing, but this is a complex situation. We're living and working together in addition to dating. We don't have room to make mistakes."

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself. No relationship is perfect. I mean look at Shalimar and Brennan, they are constantly getting into spats. They just manage to get past their problems."

"Alright, lets not debate about that. We need to discuss our physical relationship."

"We both know the basics about that step."

"Gal," Jesse sighed, "don't make this difficult. We've come a long way since you moved in, and everything that has happened to us has made an impact on our relationship, sex will affect it even more."

"I know, Jess. If we have that kind of relationship we'll be changing this in our relationship, and there are plenty of risk factors."

"I just want to make sure that we are both ready for those changes."

"I'm getting there." she whispered to him. "I'm getting there."

Two days later.

Galena twirled in front of the three way mirror as she admired her dress. "Jesse is going to love this dress!"

"You look beautiful." Shalimar smiled at the girl.

"It is a great dress." Emma agreed as she stepped up next to Galena so she could look at her dress. "You are going to steal the show at the party."

Galena giggled and went into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. "I hope Noah and Isabella like it."

"They'll love it." Shalimar said as she picked up the discarded dresses and put them on the rack on the main door. "Isabella likes fancy things, and Noah likes whatever she tells him to like."

"So where to after we check out?" Emma asked.

Galena bit her lip for a moment as she debated with herself. "I need some help with Jesse's birthday present."

"I thought that was what the book was for." Shalimar questioned as the girl stepped back out of the dressing room.

"It is what I'm going to give him when all of you give him his presents but I want to do something extra special for his birthday."

"What do you have in mind?" Emma asked as they walked to the cash register to check out their dresses.

"Don't tell anyone." Galena whispered. "I want his birthday to be the first time he and I make love."

Shalimar and Emma exchanged a quick look with each other.

"Are you ready for that?" Emma asked quietly.

"Don't you want to wait till your wedding night!" Shalimar asked forcibly.

"No, I don't want to wait that long." Galena shot Shalimar a look for revealing her secret.

"So you've never?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Never." Galena answered. "But I am ready to take that step. I just need you to help me buy some stuff. I want to get something sexy to wear and anything else you think I should get."

Shalimar and Emma exchanged another quick look while Galena signed the receipt for their dresses.

"Well?" she asked as she put up Adam's credit card.

"I guess we'll help you with the shopping." Emma answered and took the garment bag from the sales clerk. "But if we help you shop we also have to talk about a couple of things."

"I don't need a lecture. Brennan gave me enough to last a life time."

"Take it or leave it, Gal." Shalimar warned. "We're not going to be able to help you unless you know exactly what you are getting into. It is important that you know all of the risks."

"Shal, I think we can back off slightly." Emma spoke softly as they left the store. "Galena is responsible and Jess is more responsible than any guy I've known. She'll be fine with a short, quick talk."

"Alright," Shalimar relented, "we give her a short talk later."

"I'll go with that." Galena agreed. "Now let's go."

Six days later.

Galena stood in front of her mirror as she checked over her hair, make-up, and dress. Her dark brown hair was piled up on top of her head with a few curls cascading down. The dress was a strapless baby-blue silk ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a full skirt. In keeping with formality she wore full length white dress gloves. She carefully lifted the hem of dress to look at the silver dancing shoes she had on. Smiling in satisfaction she turned away, picked up her purse and fake fur shawl, and stepped out of her room just as Jesse was stepping out of his room.

"Wow, you look really good in a tux." Galena smiled as she gently kissed him. "I may have to find away to get you in that tux a whole lot more often."

"Fortunately I almost like wearing tuxes. You look absolutely wonderful."

"So I guess we are going to meet up with the others in the garage."

"Actually, they are going in the SUV, and we are going to take my car. I want to have a little more time alone with you tonight."

"We're leaving before they do then?"

"No, they are already gone." he put his arm around her waist and walked down the hall with her. "I also wanted a chance to run over a few thing about tonight. I know you're used to formal events since Adam has brought us along to so many, but you've never met my parents."

"I'll be fine. I'm used to dealing with people."

"I know, Gal. I just want to give you a few guidelines about dealing with my parents. There are just some subjects that don't need to be brought up."

"Alright, give me your warnings. I don't want to cause a fight at the party tonight."

"It might be almost amusing to see you start a fight." Jesse laughed as they got in the car and began the drive to the Kilmartin mansion. "First of all, don't mention anything about my work with Adam. They both hate him. The only reason he was invited was to keep me from boycotting the party."

"You wouldn't have done that."

"You'd be surprised about what I'd do. The next subject to avoid is my childhood. If they bring it up you can talk about it, but you don't want to bring that one up. In conjunction with that you don't want to bring up my grandfather. I don't know if he'll be there or not, but there are issues there. The only other thing you really need to keep in mind is that money is power and power is what makes you right or wrong. As far as my parents are concerned you and I have little to no money so we are only right if we agree with them. If my cousin Leonard is there don't get into any arguments with him. He's currently the one set to inherit the family fortune so he's always right."

"Unless he disagrees with them?"

"You're learning." he took her hand in his. "I'll try to stay with you for the whole night, but if we get separated for a while one of the others will try to step in. they know who to avoid and who is good to talk to. I've got a couple of other cousins who will take care of you and I'll try to introduce to them as quickly as I can."

"Don't worry too much about me. I'll sweet talk everyone into liking me."

"I'm sure you will. Just don't over do the sweet talking. Its not good for you or anyone else."

"Alright." she laughed and smiled slightly at him. "So what do you think you're getting for your birthday."

"The girls will probably take tomorrow to cook for me like they do every year. Adam normally gives me a computer game or something for the computer. Brennan is the hard one to figure out. He had never given me the same kind of thing twice."

"And what do you think I'll give you?"

"I don't know." he confessed. "This is the first time you've given me anything."

"At least try to make a guess."

"I'm not good at guessing, but for you I'll try." he thought for a moment. "The book that I told you I wanted. The one with the complete collection of Byron's works."

"I guess we'll see how good you are in a couple of hours." She glanced out the window as they drove through the richer section of town.

"These are about half the size of my parent's house." Jesse glanced out the window and tried to identify a couple of the houses. "The one on the right corner belongs to Erik and Rose Taylor. They lived in our part of the neighbor hood for a while, but moved out of there recently."

"The house must have been too big after their daughter left, or too full of bad memories." Galena said as she stared at the house.

"So how do you know that?" Jesse looked at her questioningly.

"Because their daughter was Corinitha Vanya Taylor-Varren." Galena's eyes were a mix of amusement and sadness. "That is my grandparent's house."

"Do you want to go see them? I can show up to the party as late as I want."

"No." Galena shook her head. "I'm not ready to see them. Let's just go on to the party."

"Alright."

They drove silently through the neighborhood. Jesse focused on the road, occasionally glancing over at Galena who was looking at all of the houses. As they drove the mansions grew longer and more spread apart. Finally Jesse pulled into the drive way of one of the mansions.

The rolling lawn was carefully manicured and the landscaping was flawless. The windows of the house gleamed with light and soft music came floating in from the back yard.

Jesse passed by the other guests' cars and parked in the private garage, waving off the attendants who came rushing toward the car. He got out of the car and walked around to Galena's side where he opened the door and took her hand as she got out of the car.

"We're going through the kitchen just to make my mother a little crazy." Jesse explained. "Undoubtedly she's been by the front door waiting for us to arrive."

"You are a very bad boy sometimes." Galena half scolded as she leaned against him. "But I get we are going to have a lot of fun tonight."

"Just try not to get into trouble." Jesse warned. He lead her into the house where they stepped into the kitchen.

"Jesse!" one of the cooks cried when she saw them.

"It is good to see you, Rosa." Jesse said as he hugged the older, Hispanic woman.

"Mrs. Isabella is not going to like you coming in through the kitchen." Rosa scolded. "But at least I get to see my favorite boy and get a look at the little dear who has stolen his heart." Rosa put her hands on Galena's face and carefully examined her. "She'll give you good babies. She looks like the Taylor's daughter. I can't believe she's related to that scoundrel that always pretends to steal the silver."

"I guess you've met Brennan." Galena laughed. She felt at home with the woman and could understand why Jesse was smiling more broadly than he had since she had known him.

"That boy is trouble, but you are a dear." Rosa kissed both of Galena's cheeks and then straightened Jesse's bow tie. "Now both of you get out there. You must get the fortune back from Leonard."

"I'll try to sneak her back in here later so you can question her." Jesse promised as he lead Galena out of the kitchen.

"I like her." Galena whispered.

"Thought it would be good for you to see her before We're thrown to the lion's den."

They stepped into the main hallway and then walked to the ballroom. Galena's eyes lit up as she took in everything around her. She saw Adam talking to an older couple who she figured had to be important. In one corner of the room Emma was laughing and talking with a man who looked like a slightly older version of Jesse, while Shalimar and Brennan were both talking to an older man in formal military dress.

"This is so pretty!" Galena exclaimed.

"Glad you like it." Jesse started to lead her over towards where Shalimar and Brennan were. "There is someone I want you to meet before we go deal with my parents."

Galena smiled and allowed him to lead her.

"Jesse!" the older man said when he saw them walking over. "You're father said you had a surprise."

"And I do." he hugged the man. "Grandpa, let me introduce you to the woman who will probably be next to take the family name, Galena Varren."

"It is nice to meet you, Sir." Galena smiled warmly.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you." William Kilmartin answered as he took the girl's small hand and kissed it. "I always knew that my grandson had good taste in women. If he ever gets around to asking you to marry him you will make a fine addition to the family."

"It will be a while before he asks her." Brennan spoke up. "They just started dating a couple of weeks ago."

"I am sure that they will make an appropriate decision." Shalimar continued quickly.

William smiled and gently began to lead Galena away. "Noah and Isabella will be waiting to meet you, and I'm sure that they want to see their son. Leonard is starting to annoy them."

"Has he brought home another one of his girls?" Jesse asked as the trio walked away.

"She's quite something." William laughed. "He never brings home a woman that your parent's approve of, but this one that you've brought is adorable. You're a Taylor aren't you?"

"Why do you ask?" Galena fought to keep her tone smooth.

William looked at her again and smiled wistfully. "You look exactly like Cor did. She ran away a good twenty five years ago to marry some guy. His family had money too, but he had been cut off for some reason."

"Talking about the Taylor's is an invitation for trouble." Jesse said, trying to save Galena from the subject.

"It's alright, Jesse." Galena whispered. "I am Corinthia's daughter. She died when I was just a little kid."

"Your mother was a very nice woman and everyone liked her." William gently squeezed the girl's hand. "Ignore whatever is said about her and your grandparents. Most of the people around here don't understand love."

"Jesse Alexander!" a female voice called.

Jesse cringed as he turned to face Isabella Kilmartin. "Mother."

"How do you think it make your father and I look when you show up and hour and a half late to your own party!" Isabella scolded. "We have been worried to death that something happened to you."

"No, We're fine." Jesse reached for Galena's hand and pulled her closer to him. "I guess I should introduce you to my girlfriend."

"Yes, you should." Noah said as he walked over. "I've been hearing about this girl for weeks and I'll be glad to finally meet her."

Galena smiled softly as she put her arm around Jesse and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She quickly decided that Jesse got most of his looks from his father, but had his mother's hair and eyes. "I've been waiting to meet you too." she said softly.

"Mom, Dad, this is Galena. Gal, my parents Noah and Isabella Kilmartin." Jesse tightened his arm around Galena.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Noah said as he gently shook the girl's hand. "You are all my son ever seems to talk about."

"You are pretty." Isabella said slowly as she looked over the girl. "I hope that you are all that he says you are."

"So do I." Galena whispered.

"Are Jace and Aaron here?" Jesse asked as he looked around the room.

"Out by the pool." Noah answered. "I wouldn't take her to meet them. You're cousins are both slightly drunk. Take her to meet Leonard."

"She'll be fine." Jesse argued. "We'll be back by the time dinner is served." Jesse lead Galena out of the room. "They don't particularly like Jace and Aaron."

"So do you think your cousins are drunk?"

"Probably." Jesse smirked. "Jace is eighteen and Aaron is nineteen. They try to drink whenever they can." he led her out to the pool where his two teenage cousins were drinking.

Galena was once again struck with how much like him Jesse's cousins looked, but these two had dark hair and eyes. "How many times did your parent's families intermarry?"

"My dad's oldest brother married my mom's older sister, and that is why Leonard looks so much like me. Jace and Aaron are the sons of the middle Kilmartin brother."

"Jesse!" one of the boys said as they both walked over to them. "She is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Don't get any ideas, Aaron." Jesse warned. "I'm not going to give you the slightest chance to steal her."

"But you wan us to help you protect her from Uncle Noah and Aunt Isabella." Jace guessed.

"Only if I get separated from her. She'll need you two to swoop in and protect her if that happens."

Jace and Aaron exchanged a look and then turned back to face Jesse.

"You sneak us some wine or something and we'll do it. Uncle Noah has already cut off our supply and the evening has barely started." Aaron said and held out his hand.

"One glass each." Jesse agreed and shook his cousin's hand. "Now I don't want any trouble from either of you about this."

"Don't worry, Jess." Aaron laughed. "She'll be in good hands. Now you need to get in there and let the real party get started. Rosa made her herb chicken for you."

"Alright." Jesse put his arm around Galena's shoulders and led her away. "At least I don't have to worry about you being thrown to the wild savages anymore."

"I like them." she leaned in closer to him. "They are nice kids, even if they like alcohol a bit much."

"Don't worry about them, they can handle it."

They stepped back into the ballroom and were swept away by the activities of the evening. They sat through the dinner, which was full of speeches give by a select few of the guests.

After dinner Galena was given a whirlwind set of introductions to meet the rest of Jesse's family and some of the Kilmartin's important friends. As Galena was being introduced to the family Jesse got pulled away for a while, but Jace and Aaron immediately stepped in to keep an eye on the girl. She soon found herself in a lively conversation with the two brothers and Jesse's grandfather.

Jesse managed to break away from the guests and stole away to the corner where Galena was. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"You want to help me open the presents that everyone brought?"

"Sure." Galena giggled. "I can hardly wait to see what you will get."

"Mostly useless stuff." William laughed. "No one on the guest list has ever been known to buy a gift that anyone actually likes, but it will be a good chance for you two to escape for a minute."

"I think my team mates will have come through with decent gifts." Jesse laughed as he took

Galena's hand and let her away into a small room where presents were stacked on a table. "Finally, I get a few minutes alone with you."

"So that is why you wanted to come in here." she softly kissed him and leaned into his arms. "I love you."

"Love you too." he held her tight for a moment and then kissed the top of her head as he let her go. "Lets open a couple of the presents for image at least."

"Yeah." Galena sighed as she followed him over to the table.

Jesse sat down in a chair and drew Galena onto his lap so he could hold her. "So we have just a few billion presents we can go through. That should be enough to save us from the party for a while."

"We can open them until your mother comes looking for us." Galena giggled as she picked up on of the presents and looked at the gift tag. "Is this one really from Senator Morrison?"

Jesse checked the gift tag. "Yeah, don't be surprised if we find presents from several important people. My father has always prided himself on knowing influential people."

"Well, let's se what you got!"

Jesse opened the paper and found a leather photo album with a note inside. "'_For pictures of you and your future wife_'" Jesse read aloud. "I guess my parents have been spreading the word that you and I are together."

"And I guess they all assume that we are going to get married."

"I only seriously dated a couple of girls, and not a single one of them has been mentioned in years. You are probably they first one that hear about for almost ten years. Besides we are planning on getting married."

Galena smiled and handed him another package. "This one is from Adam."

Jesse opened the paper to find out what was inside. "A new computer game, just like I told you. 'Tunnel Quest.' This one might be one of the better ones."

"I guess it looks pretty good. Just don't let it get you in trouble." Galena looked at the game for a moment and then handed him another present. "This one is mine."

Jesse felt the present before beginning to open it. "I'd guess that this is the book I asked you for."

"Why don't you find out." she turned so she could lightly kiss him.

Jesse put down the book as he kissed her back, harder and more demanding. The intensity of the kiss made him want to take her over to the sofa he knew was just a few feet away and make love with her there and then. He knew that he should probably stop but he did not want to.

"Jesse." Noah said as he walked into the room. "You're mother wants you. She says it is time for the dancing."

Jesse sighed as Galena broke away from him and got up. "We'll be right with you."

Noah nodded and walked out of the room, he would have to have a discussion with his only son later.

"I'll make it up to you later." Galena promised as they walked back into the ballroom where the music and dancing had already begun.

Jesse took her out onto the floor and began to lead her in the steps. "This means We're almost done with the night. The only thing after dancing is us saying good night to the guests, then we can sneak into the kitchen and talk to Rosa while she eats."

"That sounds good." Galena smiled softly. She wished that a regular slow song was playing instead of the formal waltz so she could lean into Jesse's arms.

"You don't like this do you?" Jesse led them into a quiet corner and pulled her into his arms, ignoring all rules of propriety and the looks several of his mother's friends shot him for disrupting the dancing.

"It's better now." she closed her eyes as they swayed to the music.

"We'll stay back here as long as we can. Of course that might not be too long." Jesse sighed as he saw his father leading a woman over to them.

"Jess," Noah began, "this is Lexa Pierce. She's with some friends of the family. Why don't you dance with her for a minute while Miss Varren and I go talk to Leonard. Your cousin is very interested in getting to know her better."

Galena stepped back from Jesse to look over the woman Noah had brought over. '_So, I'm not good enough for them. They've go to set him up with some black-haired, blue-eyed knockout that has the luck of being friends of friends of the family. It is almost tempting to say who my parents were.'_ She lightly kissed Jesse and followed Noah away.

Jesse gave Lexa a slight smile and took her hand as they stepped back out onto the main dance floor. He spent nearly twenty minutes dancing with the woman who kept trying to bring the conversation around to his work with Adam. He glanced around the room, trying to find Galena, but he could not locate her. Finally he decided to take drastic measures. He deliberately miss-stepped causing Lexa to trip and fall to the floor. Jesse carefully helped the woman up, trying his best to look apologetic. "Sorry for that."

"It's alright." Lexa forced a smile, no way was she going to deal with him for a minute longer. He might have information on Adam Kane, but he was too focused on his girlfriend to talk about work. "I think I will try to find some champagne."

"I'll see you later then." Jesse said as the woman left. He managed to spot Galena talking with Leonard and Aaron and walked over to them.

"She's horribly boring isn't she." Leonard said when he saw Jesse approaching them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jesse denied as he pulled Galena to him in a front to back hold.

"You deliberately tripped her." Leonard smirked. "I've known you long enough to know that you don't make mistakes like that when you dance."

"I was worrying about what you were doing to my girlfriend."

"I had her!" Aaron protested.

"Doesn't mean that I wasn't worried." Jesse kissed the top of Galena's head. "Now I'm going to take her out to dance for a while."

"Just don't trip her." Leonard joked as Jesse and Galena walked away.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing away, stopping only when the band put away their instruments. Jesse managed to make nice with the guests as he bid them good night. Finally the only people left were Jesse, Galena, the Kilmartins, and the staff. Jesse took Galena to the kitchen so she could talk to Rosa for a while and then went to find his father in the study.

Noah Kilmartin was seated at his desk with a glass of brandy. He looked up when he heard Jesse come in. "Close the door behind you and sit down. I want to have a word with you about Miss Varren."

"Of course." Jesse sighed as he closed the door and then sat down in the chair across from his father.

"She is related to James and Lisa isn't she?" Noah asked as he poured a glass of brandy for his son.

"I don't know." Jesse confessed. "We've only talked about her mother's side."

"I like her, Jess. It is your mother who has a complaint. The girl is young and lacks the social skill needed to be a Kilmartin." Noah took out two cigars, put one in his mouth and lit it. The other he offered to Jesse who refused it. "You already have strayed from the path that we wanted you to follow, and I don't think she is good for you. What ever happened to Juliet? She is the kind of woman who could do the Kilmartin name justice."

"She was my best friend, and she died over a year ago." Jesse gritted his teeth and downed half his glass of brandy. "At least I don't bring home prostitutes like Leonard does."

"I will admit his taste in women is poor, but he had a good head for business. You did too before you started to work with Adam Kane and developed that hero complex of yours."

"It is late and Galena needs to go to bed so can we cut to the chase?"

"Alright." Noah looked his son square in the eye. "If you marry her you loose any chance of getting the fortune. Everything that your mother and I have worked so hard for will go to your cousin."

"I don't care about the money." Jesse countered. "I never have and you know it."

"You're right." Noah nodded. "That is why I didn't argue with her about this. By the way, you're back on the list to visit your grandfather. Happy birthday, Son."

Jesse nodded and left the room, heading back to the kitchen where he could hear Galena and Rosa laughing. "We've got to go, Gal. I'll bring you back to talk with Rosa some other time."

"Alright." Galena hugged the woman as she followed Jesse out. "I'll call you and we can talk."

"You do that." Rosa kissed both of the girl's cheeks and both of Jesse's cheeks. "You be nice to her, and be careful with her tonight. She loves you very much to have planned what she has."

"Alright, Rosa." Jesse laughed as he and Galena walked out to the car. "Any chance of you telling me what she was talking about?"

"No chance in hell." Galena gave him a bright smile. "How did it go with your father?"

"The contest is over." Jesse sighed in relief. "He and my mother have made up their minds about the money." he returned her smile and lightly kissed her. "We wont see a cent of it, but I've gotten back on the visitation list."

"That is great!" she hugged him and then gave him a long, hard kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you too. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah." she smirked as they got in the car. "I'm ready to go home and go to bed."

"Then lets go." Jesse agreed, missing the hidden meaning behind her words.

An hour and a half later.

Galena stood in front of her mirror, carefully looking over her reflection. She had left her hair up and her make up on, but had completely changed clothes. The soft, formal blue dress was carefully put away where it could be safe until she could take it to be laundered, and she had changed into a baby blue lace teddy with a matching short robe. She slicked on a coat of lip gloss and then wrapped up in a blanker. It took her a moment of hesitation before she managed to leave her room to go across the hall and softly knock on Jesse's door.

Jesse opened the door and was slightly surprised to see Galena. "I thought you wanted to go to bed?"

"I promised that I'd make up for our interrupted kiss." she gave him a soft smile. "Do I get to come in?"

"Yeah." Jesse stepped back to let the girl in and then closed the door behind them. "Are you cold?"

"A little. Bet I'd warm up if you held me." her tone was slightly playful.

"Come here." Jesse sighed as he sat down on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "About now I could be tempted to let you stay."

"Do you want me to stay tonight?"

"I wont ask you to if you don't want to."

"I know." she snuggled closer to him. "But do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"It would be nice. A good quiet night together." he kissed the top of her head. "But I'm not asking you to stay."

"Of course you're not." she slid off his lap. "You know, you never got my present opened."

"I'll have to see what you got me tomorrow when we open all of the presents."

"I'm afraid that you've only got part of your present in that pile." she let the blanket drop to the floor. "Happy birthday, Jesse."

Jesse drank in the image before him. She was just as amazing as he had always imagined. It would be so easy to take her down onto the bed and spend the night making love with her, the perfect ending to his not so perfect day; but he could not. There was already too much at risk and he was not about to loose her over a simple mistake. "Not tonight, Gal."

"Jesse," she pouted, "I want to. I love you."

"I love you too, Baby, and that is why we can't."

"Why not?" she sat down next to him. "We both want this! We're ready to take this step."

"I don't want to loose you." he cupped her face with his hand and softly kissed the top of her head. "If I take that step with you it will all be over before we know it. You're cousin blames me for driving Juls away, and he's probably right."

"I'm not going to leave."

"I know." he sighed. "But Brennan would never allow us to continue our relationship. Your cousin loves you, Gal. He only wants what is best for you."

"I know." her hazel eyes clouded with tears. "I just want to be with you. This is what is best for me. You, Jesse Alexander Kilmartin, are best for me."

Jesse softly kissed her. "I want to be with you too. You are the best thing that has happened to me."

She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Forget me just wanting this, I need to take this step with you. I need to do it now."

"Alright." he held her tight for a moment. "Come to me tomorrow. We will take the night and spend it together."

"No." Galena shook her head. "I want to be with you tonight."

"Not tonight, Gal. We had this discussion the other night when we came back from the club."

"It's alright." she softly kissed him. "It is a risk that I'm willing to take. We're ok to not use anything tonight. We're both clean and I already started on birth control."

"You over plan everything."

"I just wanted to make sure that there was no way for you to talk yourself out of this. I love you."

He gently stroked her face with the back of his hand. "We'll just deal with your cousin in the morning."

"That sounds perfect." she leaned in to softly kiss him. "I love you so much, Jess."

"I love you too, Gal." he whispered as he pulled her to him. He stared into her hazel eyes for a moment and then roughly kissed her. For the first time he took no care in being gentle with her as he pressed her against him.

"Jesse, wait." Galena whispered as she broke the kiss and pushed slightly away from him. "Let's start slow. I need this, but I also need you to be gentle." she blushed slightly as he stroked her back. "This is not just our first time, this is my first time."

"Oh, Baby, I don't deserve this. Not after everything I've done." Jesse whispered. "Are you sure that you are ready for this? I don't want to push you into anything."

"This is what I want. I love you, and I'm ready for this. All I'm asking is that you be gentle with me, at least at the start."

"Alright, we'll start slowly." he gently leaned in and kissed her.

Galena felt her breath catch as she fell against him. Her hazel eyes slipped closed and her fingers tangled in Jesse's hair.

Jesse took his time with the girl, focusing his attention to her soft, full lips first and then moving on to trail light kisses along her jaw line. It was pure, unadulterated pleasure to hold her in his arms, knowing that she wanted him to have her.

Galena moaned slightly as he kissed her throat. She could feel the heat of his hands on her through the lace. Her fingers slipped to the hem of the t-shirt he had on and she worked the fabric up his body.

Jesse pulled away from her long enough to help her pull the shirt over his head, and then he pulled her into his arms again, falling back on the bed so she was on top of him. His icy blue eyes sparkled dangerously as he tangled the fingers of one hand in her long, dark brown curls. There was no doubt that she was surrendering to him. Her eyes were locked onto his and showed no fear, only love and desire.

Galena began to grow impatient as Jesse stared into her eyes. She decided to move things along and kissed him even more roughly than he had initially kissed her. She wanted him to take her then, but a part of her held out, wanting the experience to last.

Jesse slid his hands along Galena's body, wanting to feel her skin under his hands. As he skimmed her curves with a light touch he could tell that her intense workouts paid off. She was tall and delicate, but she was absolutely built with muscle. His hands cupped slightly over her breasts, the one part of her body that had always amazed him. She was built thin on her tall frame, but she had enough to fill out at least a C cup.

She whimpered softly at his touch, and let her teeth scrape against his lower lip. The experience was already better than she had expected and they were still only in the foreplay. She felt amazingly calm, no worries about what she was doing right or wrong. It was not how she had expected to feel, but she was enjoying every second of it. "I need you." she whispered.

Jesse gently stroked her face and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered.

It was only a matter of seconds before their clothes left their bodies and they were tangled in the sheets. Galena closed her eyes as they settled into an easy rhythm, still feeling safe in his arms. It was almost reassuring for her to be there, in his bed making love with him. The sleepy hazel eyes opened as she felt herself coming closer to her first climax, and stayed locked with his through it.

The instant that he heard his name come from her lips Jesse knew that it was sealed. She was his, forever.

Hours later.

Galena woke up still feeling euphoric. She smiled softly as she rested in Jesse's arms with her head on his chest. For a moment she felt slightly worried. As much as she loved him it had been a big step for them. She took a nervous breath, but relaxed as she let it out. His hand held hers and he had an arm around her. It was as if he had known she would need his reassurance.

Jesse woke up, relieved to find Galena still in his arms. He had been half worried that she would leave him during the night, scared by the step she had taken; but she was still there. He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her as he thought back to the night before.

_Flashback_

_Galena sighed as they broke apart, both too exhausted to continue making love. "Thank you." she whispered as she cuddled into his arms._

_"For what?" his finger tips gently stroked her face._

_"For being gentle." she brought her hand to his face. "That was an amazing experience." he hazel eyes filled with tears and she softly cried._

_"Baby, what's wrong?" Jesse asked as panic flooded him._

_"Nothing." Galena wiped at her eyes. "I love you so much."_

_Jesse gently wiped away her tears and kissed both of her eye lids. "I love you too, Baby." he could feel the tears building in his own eyes. "I'm never going to let you go."_

_Galena kissed him passionately, revived and wanting to make love again._

_End flashback_

"Morning." Galena whispered as she sat up slightly.

"Morning to you too." Jesse softly kissed her and then looked into her eyes with concern. "You ok?"

"No." Galena shook her head and smiled brightly at him. "I'm wonderful."

"Good, I was worried. I love you, and I never want anything to hurt you, not even our relationship. I was worried that you'd regret it this morning."

"I was ready for this." she gently kissed him. "I love you, Jess."

"I want to take this a step further." he tightened his hold on her hand. "I want to share a room with you so I can wake up to you every morning."

"Alright." she laid back in his arms. "You and I will move your stuff into my room later."

"Why your room?"

"Because," she smiled softly, "it is bigger than yours."

"You win." he sighed. "We'll start moving later."

"Sounds perfect." she whispered. "Sounds absolutely perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

Galena

Chapter 6

4 months later

Galena carefully smoothed out the top sheet as she made the bed. She was putting on the comforter when Jesse came in and started going through one of the storage bins that were stacked in the corner.

She smiled as she watched him for a minute. "What are you doing?"

"We've got a mission." Jesse explained as he pulled out a thin case. "Adam needs the camera pins and the other micro cameras."

"Are you going out?" Galena asked nervously. She had been used to Jesse going out on missions, but had become more and more uncomfortable with it.

"Shal and Bren are. I'm just flying the Helix while you and Emma are motoring things from here." Jesse put down all the things he had in his hands and pulled Galena to him for a soft kiss. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I'm just worried about things. The GSA has been so much more active. They shot Brennan in the arm two weeks ago!"

"And you nearly killed yourself trying to heal him! Adam could have taken care of him, but you had to try to take care of it!"

"I'd have done the same for you!" her eyes lit up with indignation. "If I had allowed Adam to take care of him Brennan would have been out of commission for at least a month or two!"

"And you could have been gone forever!" Jesse tried to resist the urge to shake the girl. "I could have taken care of Brennan's work while he was recovering!"

"I don't want you to take Brennan's place! I get too scared when you are out in the field! You have to get near the agents to take them out and Brennan can do it from a distance!" She started to cry. "I never know if you're going to come back! They would have an easier time hurting you because you have to get so close to them!"

"Baby," Jesse sighed as he pulled the girl into his arms, "I'm always going to be careful. I know that you are going to worry, but I want you to understand that I will always make sure that I come home to you."

She pulled him close, holding on to him desperately. "I need to have you to myself for a while."

"Alright." Jesse agreed and then stepped away to close and lock the door. He sat down on their bed and held out his arms to the girl. "Come here."

Galena climbed into his lap and closed her eyes as he rocked her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jesse laid back, taking her with him. "I don't want you to put yourself at risk any more if Adam can take care of things. You are too delicate to take too much pain."

"It wasn't that bad. I had just forgotten to eat, and we had not gotten much sleep the night before if you remember." she kissed him lightly and slipped one hand under his shirt.

"You are too much trouble, Miss Varren." he kissed her slightly and cupped her face with his hand as he stared into her eyes. "I wish that I didn't have to go help Adam right now."

Galena closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into his hand. "You can't take twenty minutes?"

"I'll come back as soon as I can." he kissed her forehead and then carefully got off the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back to cuddle with you for a while."

"No, I'll come with you." she got up, helped him gather the things Adam needed, and then followed him out of the room.

Brennan, Adam, and Shalimar were sitting in the lab going over the mission plan when Jesse and Galena came in. Brennan frowned slightly as he watched the young couple. Even though it had been four months since Jesse had moved in with Galena, Brennan was still not used to it. His temper had been on a low simmer since the morning after Jesse's birthday when the couple had come in for breakfast. The secret smiles the girl had shared with Shalimar and Emma were all he needed to make his own assumptions, and when Jesse announced that he and Galena were going to share a room Brennan's suspicions were confirmed.

What had irritated him more was the way the other three had reacted. Both of the girls had been more than willing to help Jesse move his stuff into Galena's room and Adam had done all he could to keep the couple around each other constantly. He felt as if he was the only one looking at the situation with open eyes. Every time he looked at them he saw Juliet in Jesse's arms, not Galena. There was too much going on that reminded him of how the two best friends had been, and the last thing he wanted was for Galena to fall on the same path Juliet had.

Shalimar smiled slightly as she caught her husband's reaction. She loved the way Brennan fought so hard to do what was right for Galena, even though he could not see how happy the girl was with Jesse.

"I see you managed to pick up more than the micro cameras." Adam said when he took the things from Jesse.

"She needed to have a better idea of what was going on." Jesse pulled the girl into his arms and leaned against a wall. "My baby was too nervous about the mission."

"There are reasons why we try to keep her out of the planning." Brennan intoned.

"I think that it is time for Galena to be moved into this part of planning missions." Adam decided. "She's done well with her work, and I think with time we could put her in the field as a pilot."

"I'm fine with working from here." she cuddled into Jesse's arms. "I just worry about the others."

"Mostly about Jesse?" Shalimar asked.

"I guess." she blushed slightly. "I mean I worry about every one, but I do especially worry about Jesse."

"We will take further action as needed." Adam broke in. "It may be that active field work is not where Galena needs to go."

"It's not." Brennan said firmly. "She doesn't have the training for it, and I don't want her put out there."

Adam shook his head and sighed. "We can discuss this later. For now we will focus on the mission at hand. I have a contact who has gotten a hold of some information that he thinks we can use. The only problem is that he does not feel comfortable sending it through the internet."

"So we are going to meet him and pick it up." Shalimar finished.

"And Jesse is just going to fly the Helix?" Galena asked timidly, looking only for confirmation.

"That is right." Adam nodded. "Unless something comes up Jesse will only act as a pilot.

Now, I want you to all go about your normal routine while I take care of the cameras."

The four walked out of the room.

"Gal," Brennan said as he grabbed the girl's sleeve, "I want to talk to you for a minute."

"Alright." she lightly kissed Jesse. "I'll be back as quick as I can."

"I'll be at the computers. Come find me when you are done."

Galena nodded and followed Brennan to one of the isolation rooms that was rarely used.

"What is it?"

'I'm worried about you." Brennan sat down in a chair. "I know that you care about him, but I think you might be moving a little fast."

"He's a good boyfriend." she sat down on the med bed and swung her feet. "He treats me well."

"I think we both know that you are expecting to marry him, but I'm not sure what his intentions are."

"You should be able to tell. I let him move in with me, I slept with him; I think that is a pretty clear indication of what our plans are."

"Galena, I'm dead serious. I don't want you to get hurt. He is still too unstable for a serious relationship."

"Bren," she sighed, "we are happy. He loves me and I love him. You know that I would never have agreed to a physical relationship if I didn't feel that we were going to get married."

"I don't see a ring on your finger yet."

"We've been taking it slow. Neither one of us wants to rush into marriage. We're headed there, but it is not time yet."

"I want you to realize that you might never get to that point."

"We are getting married." she stubbornly got up and left the room.

Brennan shook his head as he watched her walk off. "He'd better marry you."

Galena stormed to the computer lab to find Jesse, her eyes fiery with indignation, when he was not there she went to the bedroom. "He is nuts!"

Jesse looked up from the book he was reading. "Who is nuts?"

"Brennan." she climbed into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "He thinks that you

and I aren't going to get married."

"We are getting married. Does it really matter what your cousin thinks?"

"No." Galena shook her head slightly. "All that matters is our relationship. if you say that

you are going to marry me I just have to believe it."

"And I am going to marry you. We are going to have a beautiful wedding, just the way you want it."

"And a perfect wedding night?" she giggled slightly as she got up and walked over to the door. She quickly flipped the lock and then walked back to the bed. "I need some time with you."

"Be prepared for Adam to need me to go to the lab and help him with the micro cameras."

"We've got enough time." she smiled wickedly as she sat down next to him and leaned in to kiss him. Her hand quickly found his and she slipped the com ring off his finger.

"They'll just come to the door." he whispered as he pulled her close to him. "There is no getting away from Adam."

"But we can delay them a little." she slipped her own ring off as she kissed him.

Both rings dropped from her hand as Jesse started to pull her shirt over hear head. Her fingers struggled with the buttons on his shirt and her pulse raced as his lips brushed against her neck, shoulders, and breasts. She felt almost feverish by the time he kissed her lips again.

Jesse stroked her face with his finger tips and stared into her bright eyes as he gently unhooked the clasp on her bra. She trembled slightly under his touch and softly kissed him.

Soon the rest of their clothes came off. They fell back onto the bed forgetting about

everything else.

Two hours later.

Galena woke up slowly as a chime sounded on the computer. She sighed slightly as she ran her fingers through Jesse's hair and watched him sleep. He was lying next to her with his head between her breasts and one arm around her. She glared at the computer as it continued to chime.

Jesse woke up a few minutes later as the computer's chime grew louder. "Hey, Baby." he whispered and lightly kissed Galena as he slipped out of the bed and checked the computer. "Adam wants both of us to come to the lab."

"If we have to." She got up and started to pull on her clothes. "At least we managed to get me some time alone with you before he called us back in."

"At least." Jesse pulled on his own clothes and then took Galena's hand as they left the room and headed to the lab.

Adam looked up as the young couple walked in. "I paged you twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry, we were asleep." Jesse sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Galena onto his lap. "What do you need?"

"I want you to give Galena a quick over view of the cameras. This is the first time we've used them since she moved in and I want her to be fully prepared to handle her work here." Adam quickly entered a few commands into the computer. "But first I want to have a word with both of you."

"I'll take full responsibility for whatever." Jesse said as he took Galena's hand.

"We are not going through what we did with Juliet." Adam stated firmly. "Galena is responsible for her own actions, and I'm afraid that you will have to get used to that. Now, the matter at hand is Brennan. Neither of you have done anything wrong, and I realize this. Unfortunately Brennan is having a hard time accepting your relationship."

"I won't break up with him." Galena's eyes narrowed and darkened. "I don't care what Brennan has to say about it, Jesse and I are happy."

"I'm not asking you to break up with Jesse." Adam answered calmly and sat down across from them. "I want to know the intentions that you have in this relationship so I can tell Brennan."

"We're going to get married." Jesse tightened his hold on Galena. "I am going to convince Brennan that I'm good for her and marry her."

"Galena?" Adam asked.

"Jesse and I have spent a lot of time talking about this; and we've come to a decision. We are going to get married. I don't want to do it with out Brennan's blessing, but if I have to I will." Galena kept her eyes locked on Adam's. "This is what I want."

"Alright." Adam nodded. "I will leave you to your work." he got up and left the room so

Jesse and Galena could work. It had gone almost exactly how he had expected. The couple was determined not to let anything interfere, and he as going to make sure nothing happened. He made his way to the garage where Brennan was working. "I spoke to them about their relationship."

"That's good." Brennan said as he slid under one car to change the oil. "How far did you get with them?"

"They plan on getting married. With or with out your blessing; though she would prefer it to be with."

"She doesn't know what she's doing. Do any of you remember how it went with Juliet?"

"We all remember, Brennan. We remember far too well what happened to her. But you are forgetting the details. They both made choices that night, and they both had to accept the consequences of their actions."

"I just don't want to see her hurt. I spent years getting her read to face life. I stepped in and took her father's place in a lot of things. I am not going to sit back and watch something happen to her because Jess has some sort of hero/savoir complex."

"He loves her, Brennan, and it is time for you to realize that. Galena will be fine, he wont let anything happen to her. He would kill himself before he would hurt her."

"If he can prove himself I'll let him have her, but I'm not going to tell them that I approve."

Two days later

Galena sat nervously at the computer as she watched the video feed from the micro cameras. Emma sensed the girl's apprehension and gave her a small smile.

_'Our contact still hasn't show up'_ Brennan's voice came over the computer, '_lets give him another ten and leave.'_

"I need you to pick up this information." Adam spoke into a micro phone that was connected

to the com system. "We give him at least thirty before we go."

_'I think we may have our contact.'_ Jesse announced as he looked at the radar in the Helix. _'I've got a single person approaching the location.'_

"Pull up the radar screen." Emma whispered to Galena.

The young girl quickly typed in the commands and pulled up the screen. "Jess," she said into her mike, "it looks like we've got a couple more coming in too."

_'Yeah, I got them. Shal and Bren may need some help so I'd better set down and get to them.'_

"Jess." Galena whispered nervously.

_'I love you, Gal. I'll be fine.'_ he laughed slightly as a thought came to his mind. _'When we get back I'll help you 'calm down.''_

"Love you too, and be careful." She blushed slightly, knowing exactly what he meant.

Emma smiled at the girl. "He's a good fighter and he'll be fine."

"I hope so." Galena whispered. Her breath caught as Jesse reached the area where Brennan,

Shalimar, and the informant were just a few moments before a group of seven agents came in.

_Shalimar grabbed the informants arm and ran over to a pile of crates where she hid him. She glanced around to make sure there were no agents lurking too near and then ran back out to join the fray._

_Brennan formed a telsa coil and took out two agents at once. He jumped and took out another with a spinning kick._

_Jesse had his hand's full with two more agents and the sound of Galena breathing heavily over the com link. He ducked as both agents punched and allowed them to knock each other out._

_Shalimar fought with one of the two remaining agents while the other hung back slightly._

_Brennan and Jesse both caught on to what the final agent as doing and both called out to her. 'Shal!"_

_Shalimar turned just as the mutant agent threw a metal spike ha had made out of the scraps in the alley. She ducked a moment too late and it hit her, knocking her down to the ground._

_Brennan shot down both agents with telsa coils as Jesse ran over to Shalimar._

_Jesse quickly checked Shalimar's wound to determine the damage. 'Gal, tell Adam Shal's _

_down. I cant tell how badly she was hurt.'_

Adam nodded to Galena, knowing that the girl was too shaken up to move. "Bring her in, Jess. I'll take care of it"

_'We're on the way!' _Jesse's voice came over the com system. He sighed slightly. '_You might _

_want to have Gal leave, and tell her that I love her."_

"Jesse!" Galena called, her panic at his words helping her to find her voice again.

_'It is going to be alright, Baby.'_ Jesse answered calmly.

Twenty minutes later.

Jesse held the lab doors open as Brennan wheeled Shalimar in on a stretcher.

The second he let the door close, Galena flew into Jesse's arms with tears streaming down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and held onto him.

Adam smiled wanly at the couple as he and Emma began the scans on Shalimar. He frowned when he saw the results. "We have to move fast, and I need Galena calmed down. Her left lung has been punctured, very near her heart. As soon as I pull out the spike Galena will need to heal the wound as quickly as she can."

"I can't." Galena whispered as she held on to Jesse even tighter. "I'm too scared."

"You're going to do fine." Jesse gently pushed her away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Just take some deep breaths and calm down. I'll be right here with you."

Galena took a couple of slow, deep breaths as she stared into Jesse's eyes. Once she calmed down she quickly kissed Jesse and then turned around to face Adam. "I'm ready."

"If you can get the major part of the wound healed I can handle the rest." he gently led her over to the table. "Stay calm, you are stronger than you think."

"Alright." Galena nodded. She closed her eyes as she readied herself for the job.

Adam carefully pulled the stake out. "Now!"

Galena quickly placed her hands over the would and started the healing process. She began to feel weaker as she worked, but stayed with the process.

Jesse watched Galena carefully. He tried not to distract her, but kept a close eye on her.

"Adam!" He called as he rushed forward to catch Galena who was fainting.

Adam turned from the computer and ran over to check on Galena's pulse and breathing. "Put her on a table and I'll scan her. She seems alright, but since this is the second time this has happened I want to run an extensive battery of tests on her."

"How is Shal?" Jesse asked as he gently set the girl up on the table.

"Galena managed to completely heal the wound." Adam shook his head. "She probably just over did it."

"Do you want me to help you with the scans?"

Adam glanced at the girl for a moment, hesitating to answer. "I think that it is best if I do this myself. I don't want you to worry about her and I would appreciate it if everyone left the lab while I work."

"She's my cousin." Brennan stood his ground. "I'm not going to leave her alone while you run this battery of tests."

"Brennan," Emma spoke up, "if Adam wants us out of the room while he works there must be a good reason. We've got two team members down and all of us are nervous. Let's give him the room to work. We all know that Adam can take care of things."

"I'll be at the computers." Jesse whispered. He brushed back as strand of hair away from Galena's forehead and lightly brushed his lips against hers before he stepped out.

"I want to know the second either of them is awake." Brennan stated firmly. "No matter how many more scans you have to run I want to know the exact second."

"You will." Adam agreed. He watched the last two members of his team leave and then turned to the girl on the lab table. "Gal, you'd better be alright. I don't know if the team will hold together if we loose you."

Three hours later.

Adam sat down in front of the group, prepared to tell them the results of Galena's scans. The girl had woken up an hour earlier, and Brennan had not let her out of his sight. Adam sighed as he looked at the girl who was sitting next to her over protective older cousin. Not only had Brennan followed her around Sanctuary since she woke up, but he had also avoided letting the girl spend a second alone with Jesse.

"What are the results?" Emma asked softly.

"All four of you need to be prepared to understand what is going on. I want to explain about Shalimar first then I will explain what is going on with Galena." Adam took a deep breath and then let it out. "I'm afraid that there are problems beyond just the wound. There was some bacteria in and on the metal. It has gotten into Shalimar's system and whatever took place when the metal was fashioned caused the bacteria to grow at a rapid pace."

"She's not out of the woods yet then?" Brennan asked, clenching and unclenching one fist.

"No," Adam shook his head "she's not. I have several scans running, and I'm running her

blood through a filter."

"Couldn't I take care of it?" Galena asked as she got up and left he love seat where she was sitting with Brennan. She walked over to the chair Jesse was sitting in and climbed into his lap.

"I'm afraid that you wont be doing anymore healing unless it is an absolute emergency." Adam gave the girl a wan smile. "This is where things are going to get very serious, and I need you to pay close attention. You all know that your genetic structure is falling apart, but for some reason Galena's seems to be falling apart faster than that of any other new mutant I've seen. I'm afraid that it is linked to her powers. The only good news is that her powers seem to be healing her. That is the only reason she is still with us. It is possible that over a long period of time she'll stabilize on her own, but that is only if she does not use her powers anymore."

"So as long as she doesn't use her powers she's ok?" Jesse asked slowly. He wrapped his arms tighter around the girl and kissed the top of her head.

"There are no easy answers here, Jesse." Adam hung his head slightly, knowing that both men were going to cause him trouble one the news was out. "I don't want to say this, but I have to. There is a chance that the healing process may become too much for her powers. If that happens…we'll loose her."

"That is not an acceptable answer." Brennan said as he got up and stormed out of the room.

"He needs time to cool off." Emma half whispered. "Is there anything at all we can do?"

"I've written a doctor who has made promising advancements in the field. She is young, but she is good."

"I want to go sit in the lab with Shal." Galena whispered as she got up and walked out of the room.

"I'll stay with her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Jesse got up and followed Galena out of the room.

"They are both going to be alright." Emma said gently. "Both of them are fighters."

"The team has drifted far enough apart due to Juliet's death. I don't think we can take losing anyone else." Adam glanced in the direction of the lab. "She heals a lot more than physical injuries."

"I know what you mean." Emma smiled softly. "Jess and Bren are getting closer again. In time she may help them get back to being the close friends they were."

"If we lose her we may lose Jesse too. I don't think he can stand to be haunted by two ghosts."

"I know." Emma winced slightly as a wave of emotion hit her. "I'm going to go to my room. Things are a little tense here."

Adam nodded as the woman left. With his hand held computer he quickly accessed the security cameras so he could check in on the team.

Jesse and Galena were curled up together in a chair by Shalimar's lab bed. The girl's need for comfort was obvious and it was no surprise to him that she had turned to Jesse.

Brennan was in the dojo running through a long series of simulations. A quick check revealed that the safeties had been turned off, but Adam knew better than to interfere.

He sighed as he turned off the hand held and got up to go to the lab. It was going to take a lot of work to hold the team together.

Three days later

Shalimar's eyes fluttered open and one of the monitors beeped. Adam was at the woman's side in an instant. "Don't try to get up yet. I'll call Brennan in here to see you, but I want to run some more tests to make sure that you are alright."

"Ok." Shalimar agreed. "How long have I been out?"

"Since the mission. Do you have any memory of what happened?"

"One of the agents was a new mutant. He hit me with a spear or something."

"You're right. It punctured a lung and narrowly missed your heart. If it hadn't been for Galena we probably would have lost you."

"How is the kid?" Shalimar closed her eyes slightly.

"She's recovered, but under orders to take it easy for a few weeks. Healing you took a lot out of her and I want to make sure that she recovers completely. She's been in here with you since the day of the mission, and Jesse has had to fight with her over going to sleep. He just took her to bed for a nap a couple of hours ago."

"Adam," Brennan called as he walked in. "Jess got her to go to sleep."

"Good. Your wife is awake. I'll let you speak to her but then I want to run some tests to make sure that she has fully recovered."

"Alright." Brennan nodded and walked to his wife's bed side.

That night

**Shalimar and Brennan's Room.**

Shalimar laid back in Brennan's arms and closed her eyes as she cuddled close to him. "So what is up with the love birds? Jess wouldn't let her out of his sight and then they skipped the movie so she could go to bed early."

"Healing you nearly killed her. Galena's powers are more unstable than any of the rest of us. She's been forbidden to ever use them again, at least until something can be done to stabilize her."

"So Jesse has gone into the super protective mode." she sighed slightly. "He really loves her, Bren."

"I know. If anything the last few days have proven that. I'm just not ready to let go of her."

"She'll be safe with him. Jesse wont allow anything to hurt her."

**The Lab**

Adam sat at the computer reading the email he had sent to Doctor Rickers.

"_Dear Doctor Rickers,_

"_I am not sure that you remember me, but I knew your brother for a short time. We met at his birthday party two years before he died. Atticus always told me how good you were at your work, and the years have proven him right._

"_I know that you have been working on a process to stabilize the DNA of new mutants, and I am interested in seeing what you have gotten done on it. One of my team is in danger of complete destabilization and I am hoping that you can help her._

"_I am waiting to hear back from you_

"_Adam Kane."_

He closed out the email and looked back at the file on the doctor that he had pulled up. She was young, beautiful, and exotic. He was nearly twenty-five years her senior, but they had felt sparks fly the night they met. It would be interesting to find out if she still felt the same.

**Emma's Room**

The red-head laid peacefully on her bed reading a book. The emotions that had been flying around Sanctuary had kept her locked in her room, but now things had calmed back down.

It was going to be a struggle to hold things together. Unless Adam could find a way to stabilize Galena's powers there was no chance of the team lasting.

She knew what Adam had left unsaid. The chance's of Galena's powers saving her were low. It was almost a certainty that the girl would die with in five years, maybe only two. Adam would never tell the others the truth. She would be the only one to know what was really going on. Unless the doctor Adam had contacted could save Galena the days of Mutant X would be over.

**Jesse and Galena's Room**

Galena laid quietly with her head on Jesse's chest. He was gently running his fingers up and her back in hopes of lulling her to sleep. She bit her lip slightly, knowing that he was hesitant to chance anything that might hurt her. "Jess," she finally whispered, "I need more than this."

"What do you need baby?" Jesse asked softly, almost asleep.

"You not to be scared." she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "The way you won't touch me anymore scares me."

Jesse woke up at her words. "I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt. I couldn't stand to lose you, Gal."

"But you have to understand that I don't want to be treated like a baby. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"I just want to make sure that we have a chance to have a future together."


	7. Chapter 7

Galena

Chapter 7

2 weeks later.

Jesse woke up slowly as Galena shifted in his arms. He pulled her close to him and kissed her as he buried his face in her long, dark hair. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he closed his eyes again.

Galena's eye fluttered open as she shifted again. She carefully began to disentangle herself from Jesse's arms.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked, still half asleep.

"I'm supposed to fix breakfast, and there is no way for me to cook breakfast if I'm in bed." she turned over to face him and gently kissed him. "Do you want to come help me?"

"I'd rather keep you here."

"You only wish you could." Galena giggled slightly and curled closer into Jesse's arms. 'Breakfast is never going to get cooked this way."

"They can scrounge around for themselves." Jesse held her close as they laid quietly together for a moment.

"Are you happy like this?" Galena asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Us, together. Are you happy that we're dating and sharing this room?"

"I've always been happy with us. I don't think I could even begin to imagine a life without you. Is something bothering you about us?"

"No." Galena shook her head slightly. "I just wanted to make sure that you were still happy."

Jesse gently brushed his fingertips along her jaw line. "We are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You know that I love you, right?"

"I know." Galena kissed him again. "What are we going to do? Brennan is getting more and more nervous about everything?"

"I'll talk to him." Jesse promised. "I'll see if I can't find him later today and talk to him about it."

"Then let me kiss you for good luck." she brushed her lips gently against his and then kissed him more firmly.

Jesse held her tighter as she pressed closer against him. When the kiss broke he softly trailed kisses along her jaw line and then down her neck.

Galena sighed slightly as her nails dug into his skin. Her heart rate began to speed up and her pulse raced. "Oh, Jess." she whispered softly as he kissed her again.

His fingers trailed along her heated skin and his own pulse increased to match hers. He reached up to gently caress her face and softly kissed her.

Galena shivered with excitement as she fell into his arms. Her eyes were bright and sparkled brilliantly.

"_Jess!" _Brennan's voice came over the com link. "_Adam needs you!"_

"Be right there." Jesse sighed. He softly kissed galena and slipped out of the bed. "We'll have sometime alone later."

"I know." she sulked slightly. "I just don't want you to leave right now. We've hardly had a chance to spend anytime alone lately."

"Adam said that after you take it easy for another week we can go out and have some fun." he sighed slightly. "I know this has been hard on you, and I'm going to do all I can to make it up to you."

"I know." Galena nodded , she could feel her eyes filling with tears. 'I can't stand this! I don't like spending all day in bed with nothing to do, and I don't like having to limit how long we make love or how incense we get! I just want to go out and have fun! Even helping you with the computers or a drive would be nice!"

"Alright." Jesse agreed. "Get dressed and you can come to the lab with me."

"Really!" Galena asked as she got up and half ran to her closet. "I love you!"

"Just a couple of rules. You are going to stay quiet or I'm bringing you back in here, and if Adam says you have to go back to bed you are going to listen to him."

"That's fine!" she pulled on a soft cotton dress and quickly combed through her hair. "I'm ready!"

"Just half a second." Jesse pulled out a faded pair of jeans and an old white t-shirt that was stained with printer ink and quickly dressed.

"For as sloppy as you look I think you look pretty hot." Galena giggled and softly kissed him.

"Come on." he took her hand and led her to the lab. "she begged to be free."

Adam smiled slightly and shook his head. 'She's your responsibility. Keep her quite."

"I promised him I'd be good." Galena said as she sat down in a chair. "I just couldn't stand staying in bed all day long. The only thing I've gotten to do over the last two weeks is cook and eat."

"Jesse, you are excused from work for the day." Adam decided. "I want you to take Galena out for a while. Nothing too extreme, but a chance for her to get out of here."

"I can really get out of here!" Galena sprang out of her chair and ran over to hug Adam. "Thank you!"

"I want you to remember to stay calm. You are still not up to a lot of activity. I think that if you have a chance to completely recover you will bounce backs stronger."

"Are you sure that she's up to it?" Jesse asked as he reached for Galena's hand.

"She will be fine. I only ask that she takes it easy today and gets plenty of rest tonight."

"You're letting them go out today?" Brennan asked as he came in.

"Galena has done well, and I think that she is rested enough for a quiet day trip." Adam answered as he returned to his work. "Now if you would please give me the reports and go back to your work."

"Right." Brennan handed Adam the reports and then turned to leave. "Jess, I need to have a word with you."

"Of course." Jesse followed Brennan out of the lab. "What can I do for you?"

"Leave Galena at home today. I don't want her out of here until Adam gives complete permission."

"It was Adam's idea for me to take her out of Sanctuary for the day."

"And whose idea was it for her to be out of bed already?"

"All I had said was she could sit with me while I worked today. The whole idea of taking her out today came from Adam." Jesse leaned back against a wall. "I am going to take care of her today. If she comes home in less than perfect condition you can blame it all on me."

"I'll hold you to that. I'm also going to hold you to your promise to marry her."

"I've actually meant to talk to you about that. I want to marry her and I'm ready to ask her."

"Is she pregnant?" Brennan asked quickly.

"No, of course she's not. I'm not stupid enough to get her pregnant before we get married."

"I didn't mean to ask that." Brennan shook his head. "Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

'I love her and we've talked about this."

"You know that I'm not comfortable with the idea of her dating you, and I'm definitely not comfortable with the idea of her marrying you"

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not going to hurt her?"

"I don't' know." Brennan shook his head. "I'm just now starting to accept the fact that Juliet's death was not fully your fault. She's my cousin, Jess, and I don't want her to get hurt. She fell in love the day she met you."

"I'm not asking you to tell me things that I already know. Will you give me permission to marry her or not?"

"All right." Brennan sighed. "You can marry her, but I want you to know that if you ever hurt her I will make sure that you pay for it."

"Don't' worry I'll take care of her."

"You'd better. And do yourself a favor, give her some time before the wedding, I don't want her to rush into anything."

"She's got all of the time she wants. I've still got to figure out how I'm going to pay for the wedding."

Brennan laughed and shook his head. "Of course you still have to get the money. She's not going to care about having a big wedding or a life filled with luxuries. She's never had that stuff and she's not going to care if the wedding is just us or for five hundred people."

"She'll get what she deserves." Jesse leaned against the wall. "You do realize that we'll be officially related."

"Don't make me take my blessing on this back. I guess you should go on so you can take her out for the day."

"Right. Don't tell her I asked you. I want to surprise her when I take her out next week."

"Just go. I won't tell her anything."

Jesse nodded and left to find Galena. The second he stepped into the bed room he immediately found the girl in his arms, wrapping her arms tight around him. "Excited to go out?"

"Extremely." she whispered and then kissed him. "We can drive to the beach and sit in the car and watch the waves come in."

"I think it is a little too cool for the beach." he softly kissed her nose and then leaned his forehead against hers. "You want to go shopping?"

Galena smiled brightly and kissed him. "Can we really get away with that?"

"As long as you don't over do it. We'll go to the mall and look at a few of your favorite stores and maybe grab lunch. I want to make sure that you get enough rest while we're out, so if I tell you to sit down for a while you'll have to listen."

"I'll do whatever you tell me to." she promised and slipped away from him. "I'd better change into something warmer. This dress is fine for inside Sanctuary, but I'll freeze if I don't change clothes before we go out."

"I've got to change too. I don't want to go out in my old work clothes."

"Then hurry up." Galena answered as she pulled her clothes out of the closet. She slipped out of her cotton dress and pulled on a pair of ultra low rise jeans and a emerald green ballet neck sweater. She dug through the shoes in the bottom of the closet until she found a pair of soft, brown leather boots. "I'm ready to go!"

"Alright, just give me a second." Jesse answered. He had changed into a pair of good jeans and was looking for a shirt. "Don't you have to do your hair or put on your make up?"

"Fine, I'll do something so you don't feel like your holding me up!" she laughed and picked up a pony-tail holder. She gathered up her long curls and put them into a pony tail and then carefully brushed on some mascara. "Are you ready to go, or do I need to stall some more?" she asked as she smeared on some lip gloss.

"I guess." He pulled on a soft black long sleeved top and picked up their jackets. "You are going to keep warm too." He helped her put on her black suede jacket and then put her white flannel beret on her head.

"Don't you dare start acting like Adam and Brennan." she scolded him slightly, and then giggled as he kissed her. "I love you, Jess."

"Love you too, Baby." he took her hand in hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Now lets get out of here so we can have a little fun today."

2 hours later

Galena sat on a bench in the mall, snuggly leaning against Jesse with her head on his shoulder and his arm tight around her. At their feet were several shopping bags filled with the clothes and things that Galena had managed to talk Jesse into buying for her. She closed her eyes as she snuggled closer to him, seeking the warmth of his body.

"You tired, Baby?" Jesse asked as he gently rubbed her arm.

"A little." she could feel her self falling asleep. "Can we get something to eat and then go somewhere to talk?"

"Maybe we should just head back home. We could pick up lunch on the way and then we could spend the day cuddled up in bed talking."

"No way. I just got out of that place for a while, and I plan on spending as much time with you as I can and I do not want you to argue that we can spend all day together at home. I'm free for a while. Free of all of the insanity that I have been going through for the last few weeks, and free from my cousin driving me crazy. All that I want is to spend time with you without us having to deal with everyone else."

"It's all right, Gal. We'll stay out for a while longer, but we're going to take it a little slower than we have been. I'm not going to have you running yourself down so you can get through every store here."

"You know that if I slow up and take my time that you'll end up completely broke. I'll see so many more things that I want to buy, and I'll just have to beg you to buy them for me." she took his hand in hers and intertwined her fingers with his. "I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too, Baby. Do you have any where that you want to go with out me? I've got to take care of something real quick."

"Well, buying lingerie for you is not as much fun if you see it in the store before you see it on me." she twisted just enough that she could softly kiss him. "If you give me that credit card of yours I'll go to Victoria's Secret while you take care of whatever it is that you need to do."

"Alright." Jesse pulled out his wallet and then found his credit card. "Just don't go too crazy in the store."

"I'll try not to." she took the credit card and kissed him. "Do you need me to take the shopping bags or do you have them?"

"I'll get them. It is times like these that I wish we had a baby. I'd just throw everything into the stroller and carry the baby." he cupped her chin and softly kissed her. "But that is still a few years off."

"We could have a baby now. We could elope or have a tiny ceremony soon, and then we could get pregnant in the next couple of months."

"We'll just think about it for now. I want you to have a beautiful, perfect wedding; not some courthouse ceremony. Besides, we aren't even engaged yet." he quickly gathered up the shopping bags. "Meet me back here in about forty-five minutes."

"All right." Galena smiled softly and then left to go shopping.

Jesse watched as she left and then ducked into the jewelry store across the walk way. A few minutes later he walked out with a small jewelry box tucked into the shopping bag that held the new computer equipment that he had bought. He headed down a few stores and slipped into a bath and body store.

One hour and twenty minutes after they had split up.

Galena paced back and forth in front of the bench where she was supposed to meet Jesse. Her hazel eyes scanned the area, trying to spot him.

Jesse sighed as he walked up and saw the cross look on Galena's face. "Hey, sorry that I took so long to get back to you." he set the shopping bags down and pulled her to him for a soft kiss. "I got a little tied up in one of the stores. The sales girl was determined not to let me leave until I bought something, and I couldn't see anything that I would have bought and there was no one else to save me."

"I was worried about you." Galena whispered as she relaxed into his arms. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Baby." he held her tight for a second and then stepped back to pick up her shopping bags. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Out to lunch. We've spent enough money for one day." She laughed slightly. "And then after lunch we can go to a movie and chill out."

"That should be fine. There's actually this new bistro nearby that you'd probably like. It's a combination of French and Italian foods."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Then that is what we'll do." he put an arm around her waist and led her out to the parking lot.

Galena smiled brightly as they walked out to the car and got in. "I bet Brennan was really upset that Adam let you take me out today."

"Oh, your cousin definitely tried to keep me from taking you out today. He's just trying to protect you, Gal. You gave us all a scare."

"Does it bother you that I may be dieing? I won't hold you to your promise to marry me. I'll understand if you are too scared to get that deeply involved."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and no matter how long we have together I want to be with you. I don't care if we have only the next few minutes of the next fifty years. All that matters is that I'm with you."

"I'm scared. Adam won't tell me anything about my condition except that things are looking good. He never says if I'm doing better or if I'm getting worse."

"Adam would tell you if you were getting worse. He's not going to lie to you about something as important as your health. He's going to do everything that he can do to keep you alive. I'll do whatever I have to do if it means that I get to keep you."

"You are never going to be able to understand." she turned and stared out the window. "I'm just starting to understand why I am the way I am and now I find out that because of who I am, I could die. I just started living, and now I have to worry that my life is going to be taken away from me." she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You and I are supposed to spend our lives together, but I'm not going to be able to do that. I want to have kids, lots and lots of kids. How can I marry someone and probably start a family if I'm on a thin line already? I don't know if my body could even handle a pregnancy."

"We don't have to have kids of our own. We could just adopt instead." he reached over and took her hand. "We've already won against your cousin, and we are going to beat this too."

"Take me home. I just want to get in bed and sleep the day away."

"Alright." he softly squeezed her hand. "Look at me, Gal." he waited until she turned back to face him. "I love you more than anything, and we are going to beat this. I'm not going to let you die."

"You can't stop the progression of life. My mother wasn't all that much older than I am when she died."

"I'm not going to let you talk like that. We are all going to do whatever we can to save you. Adam has a number of friends who may be able to help you. You've got to believe that we care about you."

"A lot of people cared about my mother and it didn't do her a bit of good."

"Your mother didn't have the connections or resources that we have. Adam knows people who can help you out, and he's not going to rest until he manages to find away to cure you. All that he's done for you since you moved in has been because he cares about you. None of us are related by blood, but we are a family."

"I'm probably just a replacement for Juliet to him." her eyes turned back to the window. "I think the only thing I am to most of you is a replacement for her. The only one who really seems to understand that I'm not her is you. Even Brennan seems to think that I'm a replacement. He pushes me to become a good fighter and tries to get me to do your jobs."

"Brennan pushes you that way so you'll be able to protect yourself. We have a dangerous job, and we have to do all that we can to protect ourselves. That means that you need to be able to protect yourself even if you aren't planning on taking an active role in the team. What would happen if we were attacked while we were at the mall or out on a date?" he pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. "Lets go in and get something to eat. You've got to be in a better mood when I take you back home or that cousin of yours will kill me."

"Lets just go get married. There is no way Brennan is going to agree to letting me marry you so why don't we just go to Vegas and have a quick wedding. I really don't need a real wedding. I mean the who fancy wedding thing would be nice, but I don't really need it." she quickly wiped at her eyes, trying not to show that she was crying. "Besides, we can't afford it."

"We'll be able to afford it in a couple of years." Jesse got out of the car and walked around to get Galena's door. "I've been trying to do what I could to save some money, and in a couple more years we'll be able to afford a wonderful wedding. Besides, Adam will try to give you some money to help you pay for the wedding."

"You know that I'm not going to accept a single cent that he tries to give me." she answered stubbornly as she got out of the car. "We can't accept the money that any of them try to give us. The second either of us accepts that money we're accepting the fate that they have wanted to make for us." she followed Jesse into the diner and back to a small table. "If you take money from any of them for the wedding Brennan will be convinced that you can't support us and he'll put a stop to our plans."

Jesse smiled slightly as he looked at how the girl's eyes light up as her annoyance with her cousin built up slightly to anger. After a few seconds of listening to her rant he leaned over the table and lightly kissed her. "Just leave it alone, Baby. If you don't want to accept any money you don't have to. We can pay for a beautiful wedding on our own. Now, we've got the rest of the day to spend together , and I don't want you to spend the day worrying about your cousin and the wedding."

Galena took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "Alright no more fussing about the wedding. Lets get something eat and then drive down to some low life hotel near the beach. We can get a room for the afternoon and just spend the rest of the day together."

"You've already spent a fair amount of time out today, and I promised Adam that I wouldn't let you get too worn out." he softly ran one finger down the side of her face. "As soon as Adam gives you the clearance to do what you want I'll take you out for a night like our first date. We can go to '_Bella Noche'_ and then I'll take you somewhere nice for the night. Maybe this time I won't spill the wine on your dress."

"I don't recall our first date ending in either of our beds." she raised an eyebrow. "Of course I won't object to a night somewhere nice as long as you let me get away with anything I want to."

"You are just going to be the death of me. Lets get something to eat and then we can decide what to do from there."

"So a hotel room might not be out of the question after all." Galena's eyes sparkled. "I've really missed the way we normally make love. The last couple of weeks have been almost impossible, and now that I've got you to myself again I really want to enjoy our little bit of time together."

"We'll see about it." Jesse finally looked over the menu that had been set in front of them by the waitress and then put in their order.

One week later.

Galena sat quietly in the chair, slightly swinging her legs, as she waited for Adam to finish going over the results of her scans.

"As far as I can tell you are doing well enough to go back to your normal life." Adam announced as turned away from the computer screen. "You have gone back to the level of strength that you were at before the accident, and your body seems to have sufficiently rested from the stress. I still do not want you to use your powers unless it is an emergency, but for the most part you are fine. However I do have one order for you."

"What is it?" Galena asked, slightly nervous about what he would say.

"Tell Jesse that I have made a reservation for two at _Bella Noche_, and that I expect him to take you there tonight. You two have been impossibly good about following my directions for the past few weeks and you have earned a treat."

"Thank you!" she said as she got up and hugged the man. "Jesse is going to be so excited to hear this!"

"I think that he needs a night off as much as you do. He's been extremely worried about you for the last few weeks."

"I know. Have you heard back from Dr. Rickers yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm expecting to hear from her anytime now."

"Maybe once we actually hear something from her Jesse will be able to calm down a bit."

"I hope that he does calm down a bit. I've had to pull him off the computers because he's been making too many mistakes." Adam sighed and smiled at the girl. "He really loves you. He loves you more than anything."

"I know." she smiled softly. "I guess I'd better go find the computer wonder."


	8. Chapter 8

Galena

Chapter 8

1 hour after Galena left Adam in the lab.

Galena felt her temper rising as she looked through Sanctuary to find Jesse. She had been looking for him since she left the lab and was getting irritated by the fact that she still could not find him. Finally reaching her boiling point she raised her com link to her mouth so she could find out where he was. "Jesse, where are you? I've got a bit of a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" Jesse asked, half nervous about what she might answer.

"Adam made reservations for us to go to _Bella Noche_ tonight." she smiled brightly. "What kind of surprise did you think I was talking about?"

"I just had no idea." he let out the breath he had been unknowingly holding. "You tend to through some pretty big curve balls my way."

"Well, I'm not pregnant or anything like that, so you don't have to worry." she giggled slightly. "Maybe we should think about starting to try though. Things are starting to look up a little."

"Not until we get married. I'll go get ready in a while, wear that dress you wore to my birthday party."

"Alright." she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Jesse answered softly.

Galena frowned slightly and then made her way out to the garage where Brennan was working on the cars.

"What has he done?" Brennan asked when he saw her.

"Nothing wrong." Galena said as she opened the car door and sat down in the seat. "He's just been so secretive over the last few days. He's hardly spoken to me at all, and it is really starting to stress me out!"

"He's got a lot on his mind, Gal. He's been worried about you ever since Adam told us about how unstable your powers are, and the fact that this Dr. Rickers still hasn't contacted Adam is probably worrying him even more." Brennan tried to answer the girl with out smiling. While his concern was genuine he knew that the girl would understand later. "I promise you that things will get better as his stress level goes down. I've known him a bit longer than you have, and you've got nothing to worry about."

"Alright." she agreed and leaned back into the seat. "I just wish he would talk to me about what is bothering him."

Brennan sighed as he want back to work on the car. "Are you starting to doubt you decision to marry him?"

"No." her tone became indignant. "Jesse and I really want to get married. We've managed to work through all of our differences , and we both love each other."

"I just want make sure that you are doing what you want to do with your life. You have got your whole life ahead of you, and there is no need for you to force yourself to do anything that you don't want to do."

"I'm ready to do this. I want to marry him."

"Then I guess that you are just going to have to get used to some of his little idiosyncrasies. He tends to shut down when he's got something on his mind. Jess doesn't want to bother everyone with his thoughts until he's gotten through some of them himself. He'll talk to you when he's ready to tell you what is going on with him. Just don't push him to talk to you. The more you push the more he is going to withdraw."

"That is definitely one thing that you don't have to tell me. I've learned that the hard way when it comes to Juliet. He won't talk to me about her and what they had together."

"Juliet is one subject that I'm going to tell you to avoid. No matter how much he loves you he is not going to tell you about it. It is something that is deep with in his heart, and he's been very sensitive about her since she died."

"Right." Galena sighed. "I guess that I'd better get going then. Adam made me and Jess a reservation at _Bella Noche_, and I want to look as nice as I possibly can."

"One of these days I'm going to figure out why we always spoil you. Adam setting up a nice date for the two of you, the fact that Shal and I have found a nice little present for you." He smiled slightly as he looked at the girl and watched her break into a smile. "Did we forget to give you your present?"

"Yes." she laughed slightly. "It is no where near my birthday you know. There is no need for you to buy me a present."

"You save the life of the woman who is my life." he turned serious. "I hate to say it, Kiddo, but you are deserving of everything that I could possibly give you. Now, get out of her and go doll yourself up for a nice night out. I promise that I won't wait up for you."

"You'd better not!" Galena laughed as she got up and left the room. Since she had a couple of hours before she and Jesse were going to leave, she did a quick search for Shalimar. She finally found the woman in the laundry room. "You up for some fun today?"

"I don't know." Shalimar smiled as she looked up at the girl. "What kind of "fun" are you talking about us having?"

"Getting me ready to go out with Jess. Adam made us a reservation at _Bella Noche_. I was hoping that you would help me get ready for it."

"We'd better get Emma to help too." she paused for a moment as she thought. "You could wear that dress Jess just bought you, the one that is supposed to be a replacement for the one that the wine ruined."

"Nope, he wants me in the dress I wore to his birthday party. I guess that he wants a chance to enjoy it since he hardly got to spend more than a few minutes with me before one of his family's friends came in and interrupted us."

"Right." Shalimar smiled. "So we'll go find Emma and then get you ready for your night out."

"She's going out somewhere?" Emma asked as she stepped into the room. "I guess this means that you have gotten a clean bill of health."

"Yep." Galena answered, her bright hazel eyes sparkling. "And Adam has already made me and Jess a reservation at _Bella Noche_. Jess wants me to wear the dress that I wore to his birthday party, but I've got to figure out a way to sneak some naughty lingerie out with me."

"I'd forgotten how hard the last few weeks had been for you." Shalimar smiled. "You've had to take it easy on all fronts."

"I'll make reservations for you and take the stuff you need to the bed and breakfast downtown." Emma said after thinking for a moment. "You can totally surprise Jess. I'll even make sure that he hasn't made any reservations of his own. You two go get started and I'll meet up with you in a bit." she quickly left the room as she hurried off to make all of the arrangements.

"We'd better get going." Shalimar said as she finished loading the washing machine. "That guy of yours deserves a good treat after having to keep his hands off you for the last few weeks."

"You know Adam didn't make me completely give up sex." Galena laughed. "He thought that would be just far too much for me."

"You are definitely one very spoiled girl." Shalimar smiled. "Of course, Adam was probably right. Jess calms you down and without him there is no telling how you would have done for the last few weeks. But, the point is that we have to get you all dolled up tonight!"

"Then to work we go." Galena said as she followed Shalimar down the hall to her and Jesse's bedroom.

"Get your dress and stuff and we'll go to mine and Brennan's room to get you ready. I don't want Jess walking in on us halfway through the transformation." Shalimar gathered up the girl's make up and perfumes as she spoke.

Galena quickly pulled her dress and shoes out of the closet and then dug through a couple of her dresser drawers for the undergarments for the dress and the lingerie and stuff for later at the bed and breakfast. With a hurried glance around she grabbed a handbag and followed Shalimar out of the room.

"Hang your dress on the closet and we'll get started." Shalimar instructed as she began to set out all of Galena's make up and pulled out her own. "Now, we have to make sure that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, so sit down on the bed and we'll get to work."

"Don't overdo it." Galena said as she sat down on the navy blue bed spread and watched her cousin-in-law begin to go through all of the colors out on display. "Jess doesn't like it when I wear my make up too heavily."

"That is because he thinks that you are just the most naturally beautiful woman. He loves you more than anything, and I swear that he makes us crazy with the way that he loves you." Shalimar piked up the bottle of foundation and canister of face powder that she had brought from Galena's room. "Now, you just be a good girl and let me get to work on that make up job."

"Alright." Galena tilted her face up so that Shalimar could begin to put her foundation on her. "Has Jess talked to you much lately?"

"No, he's been busy with either you or his work, why?"

"It's just that he's been kind of distant. Bren said that he gets like that sometimes when he's thinking over something, but I was just wondering if he had mentioned anything to you over the last few days."

"Nope, I'm afraid not." Shalimar smiled as she thought about it for a second and realized why Jesse had been quiet with Galena. "He's got a lot on his mind, and now that you're back in good shape some of his worries will be abated."

"Everyone puts too much weight on my health." Galena frowned slightly. "I really don't think that me being better is really going to affect how much he's been with drawn. What if he's scared to be with me any longer and is going to break up with me?"

"He's not going to break up with you, Galena. Close your eyes." Shalimar took a deep breath and started to carefully seal Galena's foundation with the powder. "I think that if anything, you being better is going to help him get ready to take further steps. He wants to be with you, have a couple of kids, maybe even move out into that white picket fence dream house."

"I still can't convince him to have a baby now. I want to give him his child now, while I still have the strength for it."

"After Shyla Rickers gets here you'll have the strength for anything." Emma said as she walked into the room. "She's going to make you even stronger than you are now, and then you'll be ready to start a family.'

"After you two are properly married, otherwise Brennan will kill him." Shalimar added. "Pick up a comb and start on her hair, Em."

"Putting it up or wearing it down?" Emma asked as she picked up a bottle of hair floss, put some in her hands, and then began to run her fingers through Galena's thick brown locks.

"Up, but in that sexy and kind of messy way." Galena opened her eyes and watched as Shalimar looked through a collection of blushes. "Make sure that a couple of strands hit down by my face."

"We know what we're doing, Galena." Shalimar smiled as she sat down next to the girl. "Just relax and trust us."

A couple of hours later

Galena stepped out of Shalimar and Brennan's bed room, having been completely fixed up for her night out. She hesitated for a second and then walked down the hall to where her and Jesse's shared bedroom was. About the second that she touched the door handle to the bedroom, the door to Jesse's old room opened.

"Those two really got you all dolled up didn't they?" he asked as he took her hand and pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

"You look pretty good yourself." she whispered, her hands gliding over his tuxedo jacket as she put her arms around his neck. " I just hope that you're ready for tonight."

"I've been looking forward to this for weeks." he kissed her again and then pulled her arms down from around him. "We'd better hit the road. I don't want to miss our reservation after Adam went to the trouble of making it for us."

"Right." Galena straightened out her skirt and then took Jesse's hand as they walked down the hall.

Two hours later.

Galena laughed and took a sip of her champagne as she looked across the table at Jesse. "You know, the sad thing is that you ruined my dress the last time that we were here. I hope that we don't have a repeat of that."

"I guess that we can avoid ruining another dress." he poured each of them more champagne. "I'm glad that you're alright now."

"I guess our life will never be easy." her eyes clouded over slightly and she looked down at the table.

"Galena, look." he took a deep breath and reached in his pocket as he got up and walked around the table to her. "I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee at some point one or both of us is going to want to get out of this thing."

Galena smiled as she realized what was happening.

Jesse returned his smile as he continued on. "But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it the rest of my life because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me." he opened the jewelry box to reveal a golden band set with a three carat emerald cut ruby that was surrounded by baguette diamonds. "So if you can say the same thing will you marry me?"

"You memorized the speech." Galena whispered as she stared at the ring. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Jesse slid the ring onto the finger of her left hand and then met her lips as she leaned into kiss him.

"Did you and Adam have this planned out?" she asked when she finally pulled away.

"He knew that I was planning to propose soon, and that I wanted to bring you back here when I did, but I never asked him to set it up for me." he softly kissed her again. "You like the ring?"

"It's gorgeous." she held out her hand so that she could look at the sparkling gems. "It's big too."

"A total of five carrats." Jesse answered as he got up and sat back down in his chair. "The ruby is three carats and there is a total of two carats in those baguette diamonds surrounding it. When they got engaged my grandfather could not afford a real ring so once they got the money he bought it for her. It was the day that my father was born. My grandfather wanted you to have it now."

'I love it." Galena whispered as she let the brilliant gems play in the candle light. "Is he sure that he wants me to have it? I mean your grandmother is still alive, even if she's in the final stages of Alzheimer's."

"They made the decision years ago, and she was the one who had come up with the idea." he gently took her hand and kissed it just above the ring. "Just make sure that you take care of it."

"This ring is older than either of us, of course I'm going to take care of it! What do you think I'm going to do, drop it down the sink?"

"That is what my mother did. Of course, I still agree with my dad and think she did it just so she could get a Harry Winston diamond."

"You're mother is hilarious." Galena laughed as she thought about the possibility of Isabella having purposely lost a ring. "I promise, if this ring ever leaves my finger for any reason at all, it will be put up safely."

"Good. You want to get something for desert?"

"No." she smiled provocatively. "I want to take you out for a drive, if you don't mind. We can get our desert where I'm taking you."

"Fair enough." Jesse smiled at her as he agreed.

The next morning.

Jesse held Galena's hand as he led her down the hall, both of them hoping to not wake anyone up.

"So, let me see it!" Shalimar said as she stepped out of her bedroom.

"There goes sneaking in unnoticed." Galena laughed as she held out her left hand for the other woman to examine.

"My God, I'm almost wishing Bren could have gotten me a ring like this. It is absolutely gorgeous!" she tilted Galena's hand slightly so she could examine the glittery gems from every angle. "Do you know how absolutely lucky you are to get a ring like this?"

"Not as lucky as I am with the guy I got." Galena smiled shyly as she looked over at Jesse.

"She really got a ring last night?" Emma asked as she walked up the hall. "We've got to start planning the wedding!"

"Let's give the wedding sometime." Jesse laughed as he pulled Galena away from the other girls. "Right now, she needs to go talk to her cousin."

"I thought that you had asked Brennan for permission." Galena raised an eyebrow and reached to slip the ring off her finger."

"I did." he quickly reached out and stopped her from taking the ring off. "I just thought that it might be best if you told Brennan that you accepted."

"Like Brennan thinks she would consider saying no." Emma laughed and then gave Shalimar a quick nod.

Both women rushed forward, pulled Galena away from Jesse, and led her down the hall to Emma's room.

"How did he propose?" Shalimar demanded as the all sat down on the bed.

"How did he like your little surprise?" Emma asked, excitedly.

"What is the story about a ruby ring?" Shalimar was tilting Galena's hand again.

"Did you hesitate at all?"

"Slow up! I can't answer all of your questions at once." Galena laughed. "He kind of worked the proposal into our conversation. We were talking and he just launched into it. He got up and walked around the table and then kneeled down in front of me; and the best part was that he actually used the proposal from Runaway Bride. There was no hesitation at all. I've been trying to get him to propose for a long time now."

"Alright, what about the ring!" Shalimar insisted as she admired it. "Why did he give you a ruby ring?"

"It was his grandmother's." Galena smiled softly as she looked at the ring herself. "William gave it to her the day that Noah was born, and she wanted Jesse to give it to the one. I think that it is gorgeous."

"It is." Emma smiled wistfully as she looked at the ring. "So, now you'd better spill about what he thought when you took him to that bed and breakfast."

"He was happy, and really surprised that we had planned it out. I'm pretty sure that Jess knows that you helped me get it set up, but he appreciated it." she blushed deeply, "I appreciated it a lot too."

"How are you going to tell Brennan?" Shalimar asked, finally able to tear her eyes away from the ring.

"I guess I'm just going to tell him." she shrugged. "Brennan knew that Jess was going to pop the question, and he's known that I want to marry Jess. There isn't too much to say about it."

"You still need to deliver the news yourself." Emma said softly. "It would mean a lot to him if you made point to deliver the news to him yourself."

"He's working on some of the systems in the dojo." Shalimar offered. "And Adam is in the lab, of course."

"Alright." Galena sighed softly. "I'll be back in a few minutes." she took a deep breath and made her way to the dojo. She kicked off her shoes and walked across the floor, trying to be quiet so she wouldn't surprise her cousin.

Brennan looked up from the system panel just as Galena reached his side. From the sparkle on the girls left hand and her bright smile he concluded that he decision had been settled. "You have such a good time out that you decided not to come back home till morning?'

"Well, I hadn't been out for weeks." she softly knelt down by her cousin. "Jesse proposed last night, and I said yes. I want to know if he really did ask you though."

"He asked me for permission a couple of weeks ago, the day that you went out shopping with him." he closed the panel he had been working on and got up. He carefully took Galena's hand and helped pull her to her feet before starting down the steps. "You'd better get back to the girls. They are going to want to hear all of the details."

"Right." she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "Thank you for giving him a chance, Bren. He really is a nice guy."

"He loves you, and I think that Shal would have convinced Adam and Emma to kill me if I hadn't given Jess a chance with you." he paused for a second and then pulled the girl to him for a tight hug. "Congratulations, Gal, I'm happy that you are going to get married."

Galena smiled slightly as she left and headed to the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

Galena

Chapter 9.

Adam looked up from his work when he heard the lab door open. The brightness in Galena's eyes told him all that he needed to know; but he wanted to let the girl have the pleasure of telling him. "I would have to assume that you and Jesse had a good time last night since you two are just now getting back."

"We had a very good time." Galena blushed slightly, her gaze dropping down to the floor for a second. "Actually, I have something to tell you." she looked up again and allowed her eyes to meet with Adam's. "Jesse proposed to me last night, and I've accepted his proposal."

"I had hopes that he would take advantage of last night and propose." he finished setting up a test that he needed to run and then looked seriously at Galena. "I have some news of my own, and I think that it will make you and Jesse both feel a little more relaxed. I finally heard from Dr. Rickers, and she has some promising news for us."

"That's great!" Galena could hardly control her breathing. "I didn't think that she would actually be able to help us."

"She's very modern and cutting edge. There is one catch however. In order for her to be able to help us, she has to come here, and her superiors need something in return for the loan of their best scientist."

"What do they want us to do?"

"A group of their scientists has been working on a solution that, when in contact with air, will dissolve anything metallic. The problem is that the solution has not been stabilized properly. It dissolves right through the metal like it is supposed to, but the trigger for "turning it off" isn't working properly. They have been planning on passing the assignment to Dr. Rickers once she gets back from the conference she is preparing for."

"So if we want their scientist we have to figure out the problem to the solution."

"You are exactly right. I'm going to need the whole team to help if we are going to get it done on time. The conference is in two weeks, and if we can get this done Dr. Rickers will be coming back with Emma and I afterwards."

"Which means that we all have to wait until afterwards to celebrate my engagement to Jesse." some of the sparkling dropped out of Galena's eyes as she spoke. "I guess that we'll do whatever we have to for now."

"I promise that we'll make it up to you later."

"I know. I guess that I had better go get ready for lab work then." she turned and slowly slipped out of the lab. Her bright eyes had become slightly dulled, and she felt a tremendous amount of weight falling on her shoulders.

Late that night

Galena collapsed into bed the second that she got out of the shower, the soft sheets felt cool and refreshing on her bare skin. A couple of minutes later Jesse climbed into bed next to her and lightly pulled the girl into his arms.

"You even going to take off your clothes?" she whispered as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"To tired for it, Gal." he gently kissed her forehead. "I'm saying that today went the way it did. I would have hoped that you could spend the first day of your engagement planning a wedding, not working on a bad science project."

"It's ok. At least we should be able to do something about my health soon now." she gently reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "You know, this is the first time that I've been completely naked and you haven't tried anything. Am I loosing my touch on you?"

"Not in the least. Adam just has me so worn out that it's not even funny. Who knew that sitting behind a computer all day could be so exhausting."

"My poor baby." she softly kissed his shoulder and then wrapped her arms tightly around him as she began to drift off to sleep. "I hope that you don't get too worn down every night this week. I want to try to have a little quality time with you while we can. Once Dr. Rickers gets here there will be far too much science going on to allow for anything else."

"I'm sure that there will be time for us later, Baby." he whispered back to her just before they fell asleep.

Three days later.

Galena swung her legs back and forth as she sat in her lab chair waiting on the results for yet another series of tests. "Adam, is there any chance of me getting a break today?"

Adam looked up from his own computer screen and smiled slightly as he watched the girl blow a large pink bubble that nearly covered her face. "Finish those tests and then you can break for lunch. If Jess gets back before you finish eating I'll let you two take a couple of hours off."

"Thanks, Adam." she popped the bubble and chewed on hr gum again. "I swear, I can't begin to understand how you and Jess manage to spend so much time in this lab."

"Your fiancée has a fair bit of patience when it comes to lab work, that is unless he is the one that the work is being done on."

"How much time has he spent in the lab over the years?" Galena pushed her hair back from her face and re-gathered it into a pony tail.

"He's been here for a decade, Galena. There have been some times when he was sick or hurt, but unlike Brennan and Shalimar he has not been on death's door every other mission."

"Has Bren really been hurt that often?"

Adam typed in the last command to being his next series of tests and then walked over to sit down next to the girl. "There are times that your questions make me worry about how prepared you are to stay in this life. Your cousin and fiancée both seem to need to protect you from what has happened in their pasts. Brennan is often reckless, probably because of his past life, and he has been hurt a number of times during our missions. Sometimes he's only had a mild concussion, other times I have thought he was about to leave the team permanently; but so far he has managed to pull through it all. Jesse is less likely to be hurt. As you know he tends to stay here and monitor the computers or fly the Helix and monitor the mission from there. Much like Shalimar, he's been with me for the majority of his adult life, and I've had both of them in the lab for various illnesses over the last several years. There have been a couple of times hewn I thought that we might lose him, but so far he has been able to bounce back. You yourself have scared us a couple of times."

"I'm sorry." she whispered as she let her gaze drop back down to the computer screen she was working at. "I wish that I hadn't scared you all so much."

"You have done many good things to help this team, and there have been a couple of times that we would have lost someone with out you here to save them. Your powers are my fault, and I will accept any negative things as my own fault."

"The tests are done." Galena answered softly, not sure of what to say. She clicked the 'print' to print out the results. "I'm going to take my lunch now. I'll be back with in a couple of hours." She wiped at the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she left the lab and headed to the kitchen. As she stepped into the kitchen she found Jesse making them both sandwiches. She quickly crossed the room and fell into his arms.

"What's wrong, Baby?" he asked as he gently stroked her back and held her tightly in his arms.

"Nothing is wrong." she managed to whisper as she cried. "I just realized how much I love you."

"What has Adam been doing to you in that lab while I was gone?"

"Nothing, Jess. We were talking about something and I really found out what all has happened to you over the years."

"Galena." he sighed and then pulled her over to a chair and onto his lap. "You know that I have been in danger since I first started to go out on missions. You've even healed me a couple of times."

"It just hasn't seemed real until now." she leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I've always been so nervous about you going out there on missions, and now, I'm even more nervous."

"Yes, it is a dangerous job. I know that some of the things that I have to do are going to make you nervous." his fingers played gently in her hair and he softly kissed her forehead. "You are going to have to understand that this is my life, what I was meant to do."

"What about me? I thought that you said there wasn't anything that you would not do for me."

"If it really bothers you that much I'll quit, but then you are just going to be left worrying about the others. There are a lot of new mutants out there who need us to help them; and I'm hoping that you are understandign about that and will let me do what I can to help them. You are a sweet, loving woman, Gal. I don't think that you could let anyone get hurt because of you."

"It is not very nice to play that card." she snuggled closer into his arms. "If you promise that you will be completely careful, I wont ask you to quit."

"I promise I'll be careful, how could I not with such a pretty fiancée to come home to?"

"Good." she closed her eyes and relaxed slightly. "Adam said that we could take a break if you got back home before I finished lunch."

"Then why don't we eat now and then go to our room for a little down time? I've already got our lunch ready to eat."

"Sounds good." she finally managed to pull away from him and gently wiped at her eyes. "Sorry that I welcomed you home with tears instead of a kiss."

"I was only gone over night." he gently pulled the band out of her hair and let her long brown curls spill down her shoulders. "Now things are prefect."

"Adam has me pull my hair up for safety and you know it." she tucked her hair behind her ears and walked over to the fridge. "You going to be doing anything else today?"

"Only spending time with you and catching up on the sleep that I missed last night."

"My poor baby." Galena laughed as she pulled a bottle of beer for Jesse and a diet soda for herself out of the refrigerator. "You just get yourself worked to death."

"I'm just happy that I'm not the one locked away in the lab." he took the bottle from her and opened it. "I really don't know how you are managing to deal with it."

"And here I thought that you liked working in the lab."

"Sometimes, but right now I really would prefer to spend my time with you."

"We'll have our time together later." she sat down next to him, ready to eat lunch.

Three days later.

Adam watched as Galena paced the lab. The young woman seemed to have found the time in the lab the most disagreeable, even though she had been giving the least amount of time working.

A computer signaled that the end of a test had been reached and Adam focused his attention on the solution in the testing area. For a second he could not believe what he was seeing, but it was not long before he smiled slightly. "Galena, call the others from their work and tell them to come here. It looks as if Emma and I will be able to bring Dr. Rickers back with us after we go to that conference."

"You mean that we've finally managed to figure out the formula?" Galena looked up in surprise.

"Yes, we have, and that also means that you and Jesse will be going out to celebrate tonight. At least if you want to that is."

"I'd love it!"

Later that night.

Galena leaned in close to Jesse as a slow song played in the club. She caught Deana's eyes and smiled at the woman, knowing that she and Jesse were the whole reason the song was playing.

"You happy to finally have a night out of that lab?" Jesse asked her in a whisper.

"It's nice." her eyes drifted closed. "I just wish that we could have gotten out of there sooner. I felt like I was about to go crazy."

"Be glad that you didn't get sent all over the country talking to different scientists. I've never seen that many different labs in the whole time I've spent with Adam."

"Traveling with you would have been nice. At least we would have had a better chance to talk." she twisted his hair around her fingers as they danced. "I feel like I've hardly seen you since we got engaged."

"You worry far too much about things, almost as much as you exaggerate." he laughed slightly. "I've only spent one night away from you, and we worked together in the lab most all of the time that I was home. We've probably gotten to spend more time together over the last few days than we have in weeks."

"Time in the lab doesn't count because we could hardly talk with Adam standing right there with us. There was no way in hell that I was going to say anything too risqué while he was there." she cuddled closer to him. "And there is no chance of me ever letting adam know how badly I vent to you abter a hard day in the lab."

"You are allowed to vent; it might even be good for adam to know how you feel about things. If something bothers you he'll want to know so he doesn't have you involved in it."

"He's been too good to me for me to just go off and let him hear all of the bad things that I've thought about him. The man gave me a home when I thought that I would never hae a safe place to go to. He's provided for everything that I've ever needed and given me even more than that."

"He knows that you are human, and he wants to see you act like what you are. He never wants you to try to please everyone."

"Maybe she should at least try to please the GSA." a male voice said beside the couple. "We never thought that we would be capturing two members of Mutant X."

"Stay close to me." Jesse whispered to Galena as he moved her behind him, putting his body between her and the GSA agent. "I hope that you aren't actually expecting to take us in tonight." he shook off his jacket and let it drop to the floor. "You really don't want to cause trouble today."

"We are well aware of the fact that this club is frequented by new mutants. That in fact is the reason that we came here. Not one of us would have thought that we would have the chance to bring in the great Jesse Kilmartin much less Mr. Mulwray's precious baby cousin." the agent smiled wickedly. "Of course you are probably already thinking about how you are going to get yourself and the young woman out of here safely; let me assure you that there is no way you two are going to slip away from me."

"You guys just don't learn do you? Mutant X has beaten you a million times and you still seem to think that you have a chance of beating us."

"Maybe with your teammates you might have a chance, but Miss Varren is not a trailed fighter." he pulled a small device out of his pocket and pressed a button. "Did I forget to mention that I have a prototype for a new device that jams the powers of moleculars? There is very little that you'll be able to do to protect this pretty girl of yours."

Jesse drew in a breath, trying to mass out, but found that he could not.

"Bren, we need your help now." Galena whispered into her comring. "The GSA showed up."

"Calling your cousin, Miss Varren?" the agent asked and blocked a punch that Jesse threw him. "We've already taken in most of the new mutants here. Your teammates will only be a slight bit more entertaining."

"Leave her out of this." Jesse hissed as he threw another punch to the agent, this one actually connecting with the man's cheek.

Galena felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from Jesse. She quickly twisted to first punch and then kick the agent. When he let go of her she kicked him again, first in the gut and then in the groin, and then she quickly ran over to the bar where she knew Deana was hiding.

"I contacted Adam." Deana whispered as she pulled the girl close against her. "Stay here until they get here."

"What about Jesse?" Galena asked as she pulled away from the woman. "There are too many agents for him to handle on his own."

"He'll do better if you are here with me. If you go out thee to try to help him he's just going to be even more worried. The last thing that you want is him to get sloppy."

"How long do you think it will take for the others to get here?" she reached down to her ankles and took off her shoes.

"They'll be here soon." the older woman reached over and took Galena's hands. "You need to stay here and stay still. When the others gt here I'll let you go crazy; but for now you had better stay put on your own or I'll knock you out myself."

"Fine." Galena twisted slightly so she could look through a large crack between the planks of the bar.It took her a few seconds but she finally managed to locate Jesse in the fray.

One of the new mutants that the GSA has been trying to capture suddenly let lose a jet of sparks that hit the rafters, bringing down part of the ceiling.

Galena gasped as one of the heavy beans fell and hit Jesse on the head. He fell to the ground, completely unconscious, as a heavy rain of debris hailed down on top of him. The door to the club opened as Brennan, Shalimar, Emma, and Adam all came running in. Deana let go of Galena and the girl quickly ran over to where Jesse was down.

"Worried about him, Miss Varren?" the agent who had been fighting with Jesse approached. "I hate to tell you this, but I would lay my bets on Mr. Kilmartin being dead. Funny how you could help us do it when Miss Juliet Fox could not, and he loved her."

"Funny how you are so sure that he's dead." she delivered a spinning kick to his face. "That is for trying to Kill Jesse, and this is for messing up my night." she quickly stepped behind him and kicked in the back of his knees, bringing him to the floor. Her eyes landed on a sharp piece of metal that had come down with the ceiling and she started to reach over for it.

"Don't do it, Gal." Brennan said as he stepped up behind the girl. "If you kill him you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Right." Galena sighed and then grabbed the device that the agent had used against Jesse. "He used this to somehow turn off Jesse's powers."

"We'll take it back so Adam can look at it." he pocketed the device and then went to work at moving the heavy pieces of fallen ceiling. "Go put on your shoes so you don't cut up your feet."

Galena nodded but made no move to leave her cousin's side. After a few minutes she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to find Adam standing behind her. "Do you think that he's going to be alright?" she asked in a broken whisper.

"He's going to fight it, Galena, but with out his powers he's vulnerable right now." he gently pulled the girl into his arms and held her close. "We'll do all that we can to save him."

Emma and Shalimar finished off the last couple of agents and made their way over to where the group was. Shalimar immediately began to help Brennan while Emma took Galena from Adam so he could help.

"I signaled the other clubs in the area in case the GSA has heard about any of them." Deana said as she walked over. "Oh my god, is he under there?"

"They're going to have him out in a few minutes." Emma answered softly. "Could you open the backroom so Galena can go somewhere quiet?"

"I'm not leaving him." Galena said as she pulled away from the red head and knelt down as she started to slowly move aside all of the small pieces that she could handle. "I'm going to be here when they find him."

Emma reached to pull the girl away but Deana stopped her. "She's been trying to get to him since the fighting started. I called her over to safety but didn't have the power to keep here there. There's not much that she can do to hurt herself right now."

"We've got him!" Shalimar called out as she moved a large piece of debris.

Adam ran over and knelt down to check Jesse for any signs of life. "He's got a pulse, fairly strong too. I'm not sure how much damage has been done, but I think that he should be alright."

Galena got up to run over to Jesse but was held back by Emma and Deana.

"You'll cut your feet to shreds." Deana whispered as she pulled the girl back to the bar. "Put on your shoes and then you can go to him."

Galena quickly pulled on her shoes and then made her way over to where the others had finally managed to completely dig Jesse out of the rubble. "Jesse! Wake up!" her voice broke as she gently shook him.

"We've got to get him to the lab before we'll know anything." Adam looked up to her. "I'm pretty sure that he is going to be alright though."

Late that night in the lab.

Galena sat quietly beside Jesse's bed, gently holding his hand in hers. For the last several hours she had not left the lab, even after Adam had insisted that the others go on to bed. Her eyes had begun to slip closer and closer to being closed, but she had tried to keep Adam from noticing how close to sleep she was.

"Galena, would you please go to bed?" Adam asked as he tried to gently move the girl away from Jesse's bedside. "I will wake you up if there is any change in his condition."

"I can't leave him." she whispered softly with out looking away from Jesse. "I'll stay right here all night if I have to. I'm going to be at his side when he wakes up."

"You won't do him any good by depriving yourself of sleep." Adam sighed as he crossed the lab and pulled a cot out of the closet. "I'll allow you to stay but you are going to have to get some sleep."

"Alright." she got out of the chair and moved it over she the cot could be set up by Jesse's bedside. "How long do you think he's going to be out?"

"I'm not sure." he opened up the cot and went over to a cabinet to get out the things that Galena would need to make up her bed. "I'm worried that there was some serious damage done when that rafter hit his head. If it was only going to be a mild concussion he would have already woke up. What we are looking at seems to be a more serious concussion or possibly a coma."

"He will wake up, won't he?" she took Jesse's hand in hers and gently brushed a lock of hair away from his face.

"Galena, this is a very serious situation. If Jesse has gone into a come there is a chance that he may never wake up, and at that point you will have a decision to make, and it is not going to be very easy on you."

"I can't lose him. I love him too much to lose him now."

"He's breathing on his own and all of his vitals are good. There is a very high chance that he will wake up over the next couple of days."

"As long as he doesn't need it I don't want him to be plugged into any machines. He would hate that."

"I won't intubate unless I have to, and I'll try to keep him off the IV as much as possible." he gently led the girl over to the cot and had her sit down. "Get some rest. If he need you, you'll be right here."

"Right." Galena whispered as she laid down on the cot. "I'll be by his side."

Adam smiled slightly as he tucked the blankets around the girl and watched her drift off to sleep.

Early the next morning.

"_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!" _Galena closed the book as Adam walked back into the lab. "Has anyone had any suggestions on what we should do?"

"Most say that only time will tell, and a couple who know about you say that I should let you take a run at helping him." he sat down next to the girl. "For now we are just going to have to wait and see what happens. If he hasn't recovered before Dr. Rickers gets here I'll allow you to give it a try after she is finished with you. Whatever happens though, I do not want you to even think about trying to heal him. If you try to heal him we may lose you."

"I won't do anything unless I absolutely have to." she put the book to the side and stood up. "I know that you don't want me to hurt myself, but something will have to be done if he gets too close to death. There is no way that I'm letting go of the best thing in my life."

"Promise that you won't do anything stupid."

"Alright, I promise not to do anything that could be considered stupid."

"I'm going to run a couple more scans on him. Why don't you go get something to eat?"

"I don't want anything." she sat back down on her cot and picked up the book. "I'll stay here and read for a while."

"You need to try to keep up your strength." Adam sighed as he typed a series of commands into the computer. "It won't help Jesse at all if you suffer from malnutrition."

"I'm really not hungry, Adam. Just let me stay here with him for now. I'll eat with you at supper." she opened the book and began to read aloud.

"_I watched thee when the foe was at our side  
Ready to strike at him, or thee and me  
Were safety hopeless rather than divide  
Aught with one loved, save love and liberty._

I watched thee in the breakers when the rock  
Received our prow and all was storm and fear  
And bade thee cling to me through every shock  
This arm would be thy bark or breast thy bier.

I watched thee when the fever glazed thine eyes  
Yielding my couch, and stretched me on the ground  
When overworn with watching, ne'er to rise  
From thence, if thou an early grave hadst found.

The Earthquake came and rocked the quivering wall  
And men and Nature reeled as if with wine  
Whom did I seek around the tottering Hall  
For thee, whose safety first provide for thine.

And when convulsive throes denied my breath  
The faintest utterance to my fading thought  
To thee, to thee, even in the grasp of death   
My spirit turned. Ah! oftener than it ought.

Thus much and more, and yet thou lov'st me not,  
And never wilt, Love dwells not in our will  
Nor can I blame thee, though it be my lot  
To strongly, wrongly, vainly, love thee still."

Adam smiled slightly as he listed to the girl's smooth, even voice; his eyes stayed on the computer monitor, carefully reading all of the information. "Have you been reading to him all day?"

"Only for a few minutes before you came in." she looked up from the book. "He always loves when I read Byron to him. Why?"

"There actually seems to be some changes in his scans, and I believe that they are related to you reading that poetry aloud to him."

"You think that I should keep on reading to him?"

"I'm not sure that it will be enough to bring him out, but it might help him begin to find his way."

Five days later.

Galena sat across from Emma in a lotus position as she tried to calm herself well enough to meditate, but her eyes kept drifting over to the pond.

"You need to concentrate." Emma whispered as she uncrossed her legs. "You are far too worried about him."

"I can't help it." Galena sighed as she stretched out her legs and then leaned forward to touch her toes. "He's been out for a week, Emma. If nothing was wrong he would have already woke up. I don't know what to do with him lying in the lab like that."

"If things were too bad Adam wouldn't still be going to the conference. You have to believe that Jesse is going to be alright."

"It is hard though." she came out of her stretch and pulled her knees into her chest. "I've never seen him that weak. The whole time that I've known him he's been strong, able to take on the whole world. It scares me to look at him lying on that lab bed, so close to the borderline."

"It's not easy to see someone weak when they are normally strong. You have to understand that he is doing all that he can to find his way back to you, and you are helping him with the fight. Just be patient and he'll find his way back soon."

(To be continued in Lost Memories)


End file.
